Midnight Sun
by Houvdon
Summary: After that faithful day of Dragon Knight Luna falling into his arms, Hyoudou Issei will have to ready himself for the impossible task before him. Simultaneously discovering his clouded past as well as finding Alaya causes his life to spiral out of his control, starting with the event 3 years ago... "To think you were our enemy..." [Issei/Multi] [AU] Elements from other franchises.
1. Rift of Darkness

**Warning: **The deeper the story goes, the more AU and crossovers it will have. This story currently takes elements from:

-Fate/Stay Night

-The Delusional Guardians (my original WIP series)

-Epic Seven

-Secure, Contain, Protect (by JstaSimpleWriter)

* * *

**Midnight Sun**

**Chapter 1**

**Rift of Darkness  
**

* * *

_I just wanted to forget the history of hatred._

_Everything was dark. Empty._

_It was an empty void. Nothing filled this endless rift._

_Except for **me**._

* * *

The man with long dark hair let out a battle cry, charging at the man with long white strands.

Their hair was not the only thing that showed the two as opposites. While the dark man wore dark steel plated armor and a red cape, the other wore white commoner robes. The black eyes locked with the grey, and they both let out cries together.

The white man's sword clashed against the dark man's spear. The white man stepped forward when their weapons connected, attempting to grab onto the shaft of the spear, but the man of darkness stabbed his spear into the ground, and the blood red metal _bent_ at an unimaginable angle, before a blast of dark energy was released from the entire weapon, tendrils of darkness hovering near the weapon.

The man of light frowned, before his sword also became encased in bright golden energy.

Their weapons of choice clashed, explosions of energy being deflected back and forth decimating the lands of fire around them.

Rocks were shattered, and rumble scattered. Magma itself oozed out of the holes within the earth.

The destruction around them seemed not to be important enough for their interest. They were focused on each other, and each other only. Such was their natures, to oppose the other.

Such was their natures as the [Disgraced Devil] and the [Omnipotent God], to forever have conflict with the other.

They exchanged neither words nor emotions.

They spoke with purely violence and utter destruction.

* * *

"Finally, that class is done!"

Issei stretched.

"That class is really boring to you isn't it?" Motohama asked.

The brown haired chuckled. "Yeah. I mean, I only joined the cooking class because it was required. I didn't join with the intention of learning how to cook. If I did, then I wouldn't have been yelled at by Grayfia-sensei everyday."

"Hey, but you got to admit, being yelled at by someone in a maid costume is only something straight out of dreams. And the size of her...oppai." Matsuda, Issei's other friend, drooled.

Issei's smile grew wider as he imagined Grayfia. With her long silvery hair, silver eyes, and her maid costume that she was always seen wearing.

"Damn, I would love to just smother my head in those breasts." Issei sighed in bliss. "With how much they move, she is _definitely_ not wearing a bra!"

The trio giggled perversely, thinking of the maid's breasts.

"But damn, if only it'll happen in real life."

Issei waved at the two of them as they passed the school gates. "I'll see you two later."

"See you!" They said simultaneously. The duo walked in a different direction home than Issei.

Issei walked alone, hands in his pockets, before he took out his headphones. He connected his phone to it, and proceeded to listen to his music.

He sighed sadly, as "Lucid Dreams" played in the background of all of his thoughts. He stepped onto a bridge, and passed by a single figure.

"-cuse-"

He continued to walk, until he felt a _presence_ right behind him.

He turned around quickly.

There stood a girl with violet eyes and glistening black hair. She wore a different uniform than the Kuoh Academy uniform. She was a below average height, just at Issei's shoulders, who was also considered average. When they locked eyes, she shivered and took a step back.

"Oh, hello. How have you been?"

He took the headphones off of his messy brown hair. His brown eyes peered at her own violet eyes that were full of fear.

She bowed to him. "U-Um, my name is Yuuma Amano."

Issei took it to introduce himself. "My name is Hyoudou Issei. You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah. So I saw you walking here alone...so I was wondering if we can walk home together? I usually walk with my friends but they weren't here today."

Issei shrugged. "I guess. How far do you live?"

"Just a few minutes past this bridge." She stepped beside him, and they walked together.

"Alright. Same for me." He shrugged.

She was stiff and tense, but she continued to walk beside him. They walked in tense silence, neither trying to make a conversation.

"My house is just here." Issei said. "Goodbye."

He didn't look back at her as he walked away.

* * *

"I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen!" He heard the familiar call.

He took off his shoes and walked into said room.

"Hi Grayfia."

The silver haired woman smiled at him. "Welcome back Issei. How was your day?"

He shrugged. "The same as usual. Kind of boring."

She set in front of him some freshly made spring rolls. Issei immediately began eating.

She sat down in front of him, pressing the back of her hands to her chin as she watched him eat what she just made minutes ago. Her silver eyes watched the brunette's enthusiastic eating as he devoured the four spring rolls on the plate.

"That was delicious." The high schooler sat back in his chair patting his stomach.

Grayfia giggled. "Why thank you. It took a long time to master it."

Issei smiled. "Where is Sirzechs?"

She rose an eyebrow. "He didn't tell you?"

He shook his head.

"Sirzechs is currently working on a project overseas. I believe he'll be back in a couple months."

Issei laughed. "So this house is just to us two then."

She leaned over the table, flicking her finger against his forehead. He immediately recoiled and touched the spot that hurt a lot more than it was supposed to.

"He left me responsible of this house, meaning I'm not going to allow you to do whatever."

Issei muttered to himself, inwardly cursing the beauty that was not only his teacher, but also his caretaker and mother figure.

"What was that Issei?"

"N-nothing." He stuttered. "I'll be doing my homework."

"I'm expecting you to _actually_ finish!" She called after him as he climbed the steps to the second story.

The house owned by Sirzechs consisted of two stories. The kitchen and living room was on the first along with the laundry room, while the second floor contained his bedroom, Grayfia and Sirzechs's bedroom, and one guest room. All three of them had their own bathroom, but one bathroom was at the end of the hall.

Each room also had a connected balcony with a sliding glass door to access it, as well as a massive walk in closet.

A basic standard house for someone as rich as Sirzechs, who worked as an engineer. He was well known throughout the world. Sirzechs wanted to get a bigger house, but both Issei and Grayfia disagreed, and wanted to seem like a normal family.

The red haired man was more of an annoying older brother than a responsible adult.

Issei would pity his sibling if he had one.

He entered his own room. It was relatively neat, but empty. It had a large queen sized bed, a desk with two monitors and a standard keyboard and mouse. The desk was relatively large so it could fit his desktop length mousepad, as well as all of his books and papers. On the walls hung posters of women in relatively "ecchi" positions, such as one camera shot of a zoom in of her bending over.

He stripped out of his school uniform, and opened the closet, pulling out a more comfortable pair of black shorts and a sleeveless black shirt.

He settled into his chair, and immediately pulled out his English textbook.

He groaned the moment he read the first few sentences. "I hate English...I'm in Japan. I speak Japanese. Why do I need to learn about a language I'm never going to use?"

He heard her faint calling. "Just in case you move to the states!"

He sighed. "I swear she can hear anything. So annoying."

"What was that?!"

He _felt_ her steps up the stairs. "I'm doing my homework!" He exclaimed in a panic. "I'm currently trying to finish my English essay!"

He heard her going back down to the living room.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

He recounted the day he just had. "Man...I had to think like that about my caretaker. That's weird. But well, Motohama and Matsuda are my only two friends. And that girl...Yuma Amano. I have seen her multiple times alone just like me."

He put his pen down.

He slid open the glass doors, and walked through, leaning against the railing of the balcony. He stared at the dim stars. He gave another sad sigh.

"I miss you...Mother..."

A tear escaped his eye.

He shook his head clear of thoughts, and walked back in. He glanced at his desk, before collapsing onto his bed in favor of sitting back on his chair to do his homework.

He closed his eyes, and within seconds, he was asleep.

* * *

A few weeks passed, and the girl, Yuuma Amano, and him would walk together every day. It was an unspoken agreement between the two to wait for each other.

"How was school today for you?"

Issei shrugged. "It's still the same. My friends and I had to suffer through the boring classes. I've started to pay more attention in cooking class though."

"Oh? Isn't that the class your caretaker teaches?"

Issei nodded. "Yeah. It's more fun now that we do more hands-on lessons, instead of just listening to her talking about types of foods."

Yuuma nodded. "Yeah, we have the same class at my school. My friends have it, and agree it's more fun when you can do stuff yourself instead of following through textbook directions every time."

Issei smiled lightly. "Yeah. My caretaker taught us how to separate eggs."

She rose an eyebrow. "But that's like, almost basic stuff?"

Issei looked at her weirdly. "I forgot that you baked."

She smacked his arm. "How can you forget? I just made cookies for you like, a week ago." Her light pink eyes shined with playfulness.

"Because the cookies didn't taste that great."

She let out a gasp. "What?!"

Issei laughed. "I'm joking! Your cookies taste great."

She blushed lightly. "Thank you."

They walked, chattering with each other.

Before rain started to drop.

"Huh...the weather didn't say anything about rain...?" Yuuma's voice trailed off as she looked up.

Issei look up, and his eyes widened. His body froze against his will, as he was forced to watch.

Lightning cracked against the sky. Dark storm clouds circled tightly, moving faster than it was supposed to, even faster than a tornado. The earth itself rumbled, as lightning started to strike the ground.

One bolt hit close to where the two stood.

But they were focused on watching the phenomenon that was in front of them.

The ground continued to shake, as more clouds gathered around the swirling mess. Lightning flashed across the sky faster, and thunder cracked in their ears. From inside of the clouds, a blinding blue light pierced through the darkness that had gathered in the sky.

Before a _**Crack in the World**_ appeared.

The blue shifted into a deep blood red. The sky cracked, as something _indescribable_ took the place of what used to be the sky. Fear took over both Yuuma and Issei's bodies as they continued to watch.

A loud _roar_ sounded for miles, as the sky continued to break further. The more it cracked, the stronger the rumbling of the ground got, and yet neither teens were knocked off of their feet.

Shards of the sky began to fell as the darkness continued to spread through spider-web-like cracks in the sky. Despite it being utter _darkness_ where the sky used to be, it was still the red that had shone through the clouds. The clouds spread out wider, as the rift continued to expand.

Dark lightning cracked across the _nothingness_ that was taking the place of the sky, before a _single_ figure fell through.

It was as if the world had slowed down, before turning back time.

In less than a second, the _**Crack in the World**_ disappeared, yet it felt like minutes. They were able to see the cracks in the sky themselves slowly patch together. The darkness and the blood red that opposed yet synthesized slowly faded, as the clouds dispersed into thin air. The large rift slowly turned back into the sky's color, fading from the darkness into the ordinary blue.

And yet, the figure was still there, falling through the sky from an unordinary height.

Issei was finally able to move, and he sprinted towards the falling figure.

"I-Issei?!"

He vaguely heard her voice, as he continued to sprint. He _felt_ his body break something imaginary, but thought nothing of it.

He came across the bridge where him and Yuuma first met those weeks ago. The figure that came out of the _unimaginable terror_ in the sky continued to fall exactly where he stood.

He opened his arms, and she did not fall gently into them.

Somehow, the weight of her falling into his arms was enough to completely _shred_ the concrete bridge. When he looked down, he saw the bridge completely tear apart as if it were paper. He fell, with the person he just caught still in his arms, into the river.

He splashed into the cold water. He hit the bottom of the river lightly, before pushing back up. His head broke the water. Luckily for him, the water was not that deep, only reaching six feet at most. He clutched the person he had just saved from the terrifying fall, before putting his head back under water. He shifted his body so his feet were pointed down. He allowed the river's current to move him.

He did not know how long he was moved by the current, but eventually he began to move sluggishly. He burst his head through the water, and gasped for breath. He held the girl's head above the water as well, making sure she got air, if she hadn't already gotten water in her lungs.

He saw the nearest shore a few meters away from him a split second before he was forced back under. He struggled in that direction, not used to having to hold someone while swimming. It took a few seconds, but eventually, his feet touched sand.

His body emerged from the water as he breathed heavily, his messy brown hair sticking to his face. His clothes were dripping wet. He collapsed onto the sand, and lied the girl down next to him. He closed his eyes, as he struggled to regain his breath.

He shook his head, knowing his recovery can be later. He turned to the girl, and knew he had to get the water out of her. There was no way for an unconscious person to hold their breath underwater. They would have definitely breathed in water.

He immediately pressed his hands between her breasts, and began to pump at a steady pace.

A few seconds later, he tilted her body, and she coughed up the water.

He took a few steps back as she recovered. For the first time, he looked at her appearance.

He had to stop his jaw from dropping at her appearance. She had long white hair that reached her ample butt, as well as _large_ breasts that were seemingly bigger than his hands. They were bigger than even Grayfia's. It was further emphasized by her exotic and erotic armor. She had on armor that was of the darkest night he had seen. Her breasts were half covered by the same dark metallic material, made in such a way it emphasized her entire cleavage, from the middle of her chest down to the very ends of her breasts.

A white thin material covered her abdomen, yet he was still able to see her skin as if it were bare. It clung to her body, allowing him to see her smooth stomach, not a single bit of fat seemingly in her stomach. More of the strange metal armor ran down her sides, ending at her waist. Her buttocks were covered in the same way a one-piece swimsuit would normally cover a girl's body. Her armored grieves and boots ended just above the knees, allowing one to take in her beautiful thighs that would make any man stare.

Last of all, a blue diamond was seemingly etched into her forehead.

She opened her eyes, letting Issei see perhaps the most beautiful colored eyes he had seen, a deep red, yet amber-like color. Her armored _tail_ moved gently as she sat up, staring at him.

"Are you the one who saved me?"

* * *

**Next: **

**Chapter 2: Luna  
**


	2. Luna

**Midnight Sun  
**

**Chapter 2**

**Luna**

* * *

A bearded man with a single eye glanced upwards.

"Is there something wrong Lord Odin?"

Odin answered after a few moments of silence. "Something from the outside has arrived."

The Valkyrie tilted her head questionably. "I'm afraid I don't follow Sir."

The old man laughed grimly. "Something doesn't belong here."

The Valkyrie became even more confused.

"What?"

"I don't know either."

The Norse God shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I will investigate it myself after Loki gets back."

The [King of Asgard] Odin stepped back into his throne. "I just hope the appearance of this outsider will not tip the balance of this world..."

* * *

"Hey, what is that?"

A light silver haired teenager with hazel eyes glanced up, almost as if he can see through the roof of the building he was in.

A man seemingly in his twenties with black hair with golden bangs and violet eyes was looking in the same direction that the younger male was looking at.

"Interesting...something from the outside is coming in."

"Oh?" The younger male gained a smirk. "Something from the outside? As in a different _world_?"

The older one only shrugged. "I don't know myself. The thing _beyond_ that _**Crack**_ is something not even I can describe in my entire life time. It's something full of...horror. It's full of chaos to say the least."

The younger man's face slowly split into a huge grin.

"How powerful are they?"

"I'm not too sure...but if I were to guess, they would be on par with the lowest of the Top 10 Strongest Beings in this world." The older man noticed the younger one's smirk and the blood thirsty glint in his eyes. "I would not suggest fighting them _at all_. If you do, I doubt even us Grigori leaders will be able to defeat them together, so you'll be left to fend on your own Vali."

Vali gave a chuckle. "Don't you worry about me Azazel. I know how to take care of myself."

Azazel sighed. "Take care of him, Albion. Make sure he doesn't do anything reckless."

The [Dragon of Entropy] Albion gave a grunt in response to Azazel from somewhere within Vali.

[Watcher of God's Children] Azazel nodded in response. "You heard that Vali? Albion is going to interfere when he feels as if it becomes a life-and-death situation that'll end in your death."

Vali rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Azazel. Whatever you say."

Wings of brilliance spread out behind him, as each feather had its own individual colors that shifted, no color the same as the previous.

"I'll be going out now."

* * *

A handsome middle aged man with long blonde hair and green eyes opened his eyes softly. He gazed through the Gates of Heaven, and sighed.

"Brother, what is that?"

An extremely beautiful blonde curly haired woman with the exact same green eyes and a voluptuous figure pointed through the Gates of Heaven, at exactly what he was looking at.

"I do not know Sister."

She stepped over to him, and hugged his arm gently. The man saw how she was shaking, and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back to comfort her.

"The horror inside of it...that pure and utter chaos that is inside. What could have happened for such rage to be in such a world?"

"I know nothing of what is beyond that Gate. I do not wish to know of it either. I wish for that _thing_ to never spread any further."

"O Michael, Brother." She cried.

"Gabriel, there is no need to cry for their sorrow and rage. We are our own. They are undeserving of God's love."

[Angel of Love] Gabriel wept for the world beyond the rift.

[Seraph of Delusion] Michael showed nothing for the world that was not apart of theirs.

* * *

Issei stared at the woman who looked back at him.

She slowly stood up, her chest moving with every motion she made. Issei's eyes flickered down, as his cheeks quickly flushed at how emphasized they were by her choice of clothing. He attempted to refocus onto her eyes.

"I ask again, are you the one who saved me?"

Her voice was soft, yet it caused the hairs on his arms to stand. Her voice sounded like a woman's when full of love, yet was filled with such rage and harshness that caused him to flinch.

"Yes." Issei gulped down, as he finally answered. "I saved you from the-"

When he tried to think of what he just saw minutes ago, his head started to ache. He pressed his hand against his temple, and tried to block out the pain, but was unable to.

"I see." The woman in front of him nodded in understanding after looking at his reaction.

The pain slowly faded from his head.

"Who are you?" He decided to ask as they stood for a few more moments of silence, just looking at each other.

"My name is Luna. And yours?"

"Issei. Hyoudou Issei."

She pressed her finger to her chin. "Two names? That is strange."

He blinked in confusion. "Pardon?"

"The only one I know with two names is those with absolute authority within Orbis is the [Heir of the Covenant] Ras Elclare. Are you one of them?"

Issei continued to look at her in confusion.

"I apologize. I did not mean to continue talking nonsense to my savior." She bowed to him, which practically gave him view of the entirely of her breasts.

He spluttered, and turned flustered as he struggled to look away from the very things that perhaps lured many men into her. "It was nothing! Please get back up."

When she rose, her eyes gazed into his. "Where am I...Hyoudou?"

"Just Issei is fine. And I don't know either."

"What do you mean? Don't you live here?"

An imaginary light bulb lit up above his head. "We are currently in Japan."

"Japan...? Where is that from Ritania?"

Confusion built up between the two. "Ritania? What is that?"

"What? Ritania is the land of Queen Diene and Prince Aither. How do you not know of them?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about!"

She paused. "Do you know of a place called Wintenburg? It is the place where Queen Cecilia currently rules alongside her Dragon Knights."

"What? Dragons? Are you sure you are okay? Did the fall mess up your-" He faltered when she glared at him. In the second she glared at him, he felt as if he just sank into the deepest hole made by man. He wanted to cower, to hide from the beast that was in front of him.

"I would know what my own _race_ is." She clutched the dark horn that was atop of her head. Her glare changed into a look of sorrow.

"You...are a Dragon?"

"Yes. My name is Luna, and I am a half-Dragon and hail from Wintenburg in Queen Cecilia's Dragon Knights." She reintroduced herself.

Issei clutched his head, as a barrage of images hit him.

He was only able to make out two in the flurry of color that he saw in that split second. One was of a large red western Dragon with a long neck and green eyes fighting against a large white eastern dragon with yellow eyes.

The second, was of a pair of wings that would flash in many different colors, no color the same as the previous.

He staggered, and Luna moved forward to help him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Issei felt bile slowly rising, but he pushed it down.

"Let us figure out this mystery later. We must get to somewhere safe. We are in an area that is too open. We will be defenseless in our current state. Our enemies will be able to target us."

"What?" Issei yelped as she moved quickly despite almost drowning and flattening against the concrete no more than ten minutes ago. "Our enemies?"

"Yes." She ignored her wet clothing, and moved to the boardwalk. "We must hurry. Every second we spend here is an extra second for them to catch up."

Issei followed her without questioning. After all, she had showed her gratitude, and now she was thinking that she was saving both of them. She would not harm her own life in the process of attempting to take his.

They went quietly, but quickly. Despite seeing no one else in the area, they continued to attempt to remain hidden.

"Where do you live?"

He froze, before muttering. "I'll show you. We just need to head to a place I know."

He glanced at her choice of clothing. "Is there anything you can use to not seem as suspicious?"

"I have no other clothing. This is what I've worn my entire life."

Issei sighed, before saying. "Follow me. We need to find some clothes."

* * *

"This is very restricting."

She tugged on the shirt she had on. The shirt was stretched across the chest, almost threatening to rip apart. It was a blue tee with the name of the beach they were just at on it, along with a pair of very short shorts that showed off her legs. It was the only thing available. She had on Issei's jacket over because he wished for her to not be revealing too much. It did not do much for her legs, but she had the comfort of something covering her arms.

"You'll be able to get out of it eventually. We just need to not raise attention."

"Am I not already?"

They were in the busy street, and she had attracted a lot of attention, specifically from the males. They glared at him, before went back to watching her mesmerizing movements as she walked with a natural sway and elegance. Issei's jacket covered to just below her butt. Issei would've worn one without a zipper had he known that he would've had to give it up.

He didn't wish for her to be revealing too much. She merely threatened him with her glare.

"This is a different type of attention." He remarked as he pushed the button to cross the street.

"It's natural for me to receive this kind of attention from Wintenburg. Everywhere, they would watch me. Look at my movements."

_I would beg for them to look at me_

He glanced at her with wide eyes.

"I am my own person. If I would tell them to look at me, they will. If I tell them to strip for me, they will. For I was the legendary Dragon of Wintenburg."

"...let's just go." He said quietly, attempting to forget what she had just said.

They walked in awkward silence.

"I feel something." She held up a hand.

"Quickly, we need to get away from the ordinary people." He grabbed her hand, and started to walk faster.

They quickly shuffled into an alleyway, and hid.

"Come out. I know you are in there _Outsider_."

"Stay here." She said to him. She walked out casually, and faced the speaker. "Who are you?"

"I am a natural resident of this world unlike you. My name is Shalba Beelzebub, one of the descendants of one of the original Demon Lords, the [Sin of Gluttony] Beelzebub!"

"My name is Luna. I hail from Wintenburg as a Dragon Knight under the Queen Cecilia."

"I do not care for the name of an Outsider, especially one that came from _that_. I am here to merely exterminate you from this world."

Buzzing. It was so loud, it was as if a swarm of bees had suddenly gathered at once, all wanting a single target. He peeked over, and suppressed a gasp. There were a large swarm of bees in front of the man opposing Luna. Due to the unnatural size of the hive, he was unable to identify the man's appearance.

"I'm afraid that cannot happen. A Dragon Knight cannot be taken down by merely insects."

A blinding blue light, and a spear appeared next to her. Issei's eyes widened as he tried to make sense of what is happening.

"Go, my insects!"

Luna dashed forward, and Shalba swung his hand out. Luna stabbed with her spear, a piercing light leaving the tip. It instantly vaporized the swarm of bees that flew at her, and Shalba was forced to move.

"You dare kill my bees?!"

He growled as she remained silent, her spear moving swiftly cutting through the bees with every swing she did. Flashes of power rippled through the air, as every one of the half-Dragon's swings held a purpose. She deflected every one of Shalba's bees.

"If that isn't going to work...then this will."

He sent out one last surge of bees, causing her to swing her spear in a circle, forming a shield through how quick her spear was slicing through the air. It should've been impossible with a spear as large as hers, but she made it look effortless.

When she refocused onto the descendant of Gluttony, he had multiple magic seals lined up behind him. He pointed at her, and made the motion of shooting a gun.

Beams of power shot out of every single one of the seal, each one making Issei shake as he glanced at the different colors all being used to attack the Dragon he had saved not too long ago.

She grunted as she weaved between each beam. She ducked, jumped, and moved every direction to avoid being hit by the enormous power the magician in front of her was using.

She deflected a beam of light that was about to pierce through her head with the flat of her spear head, before continuing to evade with breath-taking agility. Her amber eyes continued to scan the-

They were no longer in an alleyway. All of a sudden, they were in the middle of a rocky field, with Issei still under cover behind a rock, which used to be a dumpster. The sky of the field was a blur of colors rather than blue sky.

Issei did not know when they had changed locations, but he himself had only taken notice recently, and he didn't know if Luna herself knew, or if she was just trying to survive.

He saw her concentration wane for a single second.

And that was all it took for Shalba to close the gap between his immense power and her otherworldly agility.

A beam of light green went straight through her right leg, causing her to stumble, and crash into the ground when she attempted to dash again.

"I got you."

She clutched her leg in pain, as she stared up at him.

Her amber eyes stared into his, and he merely lifted his finger. "This is where you fall Outsider."

A single magic seal appeared at the tip of his finger. "I will not permit you to have any last words. May you be sent back to where you came from."

A loud sound of shattering glass caused all three of them to look up.

A white blur slammed into Shalba, dragging him up into the sky. The blur continued to move, dragging Shalba across the grassland, causing him to screech in outrage when they took to the skies once more.

The blur stopped, letting go of Shalba before kicking the magician to hard, Issei was able to see the wind itself being cut apart by the force of the kick.

"Vali..." Shalba croaked.

The white armor tilted its head downwards at Shalba. Its wings flashed with never-ending colors, as its yellow eyes stared down at the magician it had just kicked into the ground. The blue orbs glowed different shades of blue, as power continued to course out of it.

"Be quiet."

Shalba got out of the crater that was formed from his fall. Issei widened his eyes, not believing he had managed to survive the force of such an attack from the armored being Shalba had called Vali.

"Why have you come? Did that damn Azazel send you?"

"No. I only came to battle that _thing_." It glanced at Luna, before looking back at Shalba. "Turns out you already weakened it. This will be no fun if it isn't at full power."

"I am an Outsider to this world, but a Dragon Knight should be addressed by their name. My name is _Luna_."

He was somehow able to "see" the white armor raise its eyebrow. "A Dragon Knight huh...interesting."

"Do not ignore me [Dragon of Entropy]!"

"You talk too much for a _loser_." Vali threw out his arm, and a magic seal appeared at the end of his hand. A burst of magic was sent straight to Shalba, who attempted to block it, but was his barrier shattered the moment the small ball touched it.

Shalba cried in pain, while Vali slowly descended, looking similar to a god.

"Leave Devil. You lost."

The Devil growled, as he slowly picked himself up. His black armor was cracked, and his chestnut hair was burnt, but his eyes were full of hatred and anger.

A green magic seal appeared under him, as he disappeared in a flash of green light.

The moment Shalba left, the rest of the cracked sky shattered, and the never ending colors faded into a normal blue sky. The rocky grassland remained however.

The armor tilted its head toward Issei, making him flinch. "You can come out now."

Issei walked out from behind his cover with shaky legs. Vali's head tilted downwards than back up. "You certainly are interesting...what is your name?"

"Issei. Issei Hyoudou." His voice came out shaky and hoarse.

"I see. You were the one who saved this Dragon from the...gate to the other world did you not?"

"Gate...? I think so?"

Vali looked back down at Luna. He descended completely, as his armored boots touched the grass. He held his hand against the wound in the half-Dragon's leg. "Please hold still. I would hate for a potential future rival to get crippled."

She watched him, as his hand began to glow a light silver. The wound on her leg slowly closed, taking a minute at most.

He straightened himself, and said, "I will teleport you two back to where you two were before Shalba attacked. I wish you best of luck Hyoudou and Luna. Beings other than me and Shalba will soon come to you due to your unique presence as well as your status in this world. Such is the misfortune of being transported into a different world."

"Thank you..." She let out a breath.

"Do not thank me. I still wish to defeat you and kill you. But I cannot do that when you are not at full strength. I wish to have a fight I enjoy, not one where I can win with little care, like against that excuse of a Devil." His yellow eyes continued to watch Luna for a few moments, before turning away.

"I will leave you two now." He pointed his finger under them, and the a magic circle similar to Shalba's appeared below them, except it was silver in color, rather than a light green.

In a single second, they were back in the alleyway.

Immediately, Issei collapsed on his knees. "I'm sorry Luna. I couldn't help you at all."

The white-haired Dragon shook her head. "You do not wish to reveal yourself to the world, while I am already known in a mere moment. I too sacrificed my comrades due to my importance to Wintenburg, so I am able to understand your wishes to remain hidden."

"What...? I'm not like you. I'm not like that Vali guy or the Shalba magician. I don't know anything that is going on! I literally just watched you three fight, and I have no clue what is going on!"

She blinked in confusion. "I can sense power within you...do you not know how to use it against these beings?"

"I...am just a normal human."

She frowned, and did not press further. "Lead me to your home Issei."

* * *

It took at least an hour for Issei to arrive home.

"Grayfia?"

There was no answer and Issei frowned.

"Is there someone you were expecting?"

Issei sighed and nodded. "Yeah. She's my caretaker...or mother. She should be home right now, but I don't know why she isn't."

"Maybe she is just buying food?" She suggested.

"Yeah." Issei nodded in agreement. "It's still early, so she should be coming home from the store."

Luna waltzed up the stairs, with Issei trailing behind.

"My room is on the right."

She opened the door, and stepped in without hesitation.

She stopped when she saw all the posters plastered on his wall. Issei's lips twitched as they formed an awkward smile. "So yeah. This is my room...I hope you don't feel too uncomfortable."

"This is interesting. Are you into this many women?" Luna was seemingly unaffected by the erotic material. She pointed at a specific poster, which showed a woman's arse while she was on her knees. She was on all fours as she looked back at the camera, giving a seductive smile. "And is this the kind of pose you like?"

"Uh no." Issei said awkwardly. "I just liked to look at them."

"How did you even manage to get such high quality paintings of them? Did you ask them to pose for you while you did the sketch? While this is an erotic painting, this is still very impressive skill."

Issei blinked. "Do you not have cameras where you came from?"

"Cameras?" She blinked bewilderingly. "What is that?"

"Its a device that lets you instantly save an image with the press of a button." He explained. "However, the camera has to be pointed at the thing you wish to save."

"Do you happen to have this camera with you?"

Issei nodded. He walked over to his desk, and opened the first drawer. He pulled out the Canon camera, and handed it to her.

"How does this work?" She fumbled with it, as she struggled to even turn it on.

"You press the button here." Their fingers touched, and Issei gained a light blush.

She let out a small gasp as the screen turned on. "A-amazing..."

Issei watched as she turned into a girl who knew nothing. She clicked the buttons in excitement. His face flushed a light pink as he continued to look at the beautiful matured warrior turn into a clueless young teenage girl who knew nothing of what she was being told. Not naive, just unknown to the world.

Before she switched back into the hardened warrior that she showed during her fight against Shalba.

"There is someone outside." Her amber eyes narrowed at the door. "I can sense her easily."

"Issei? Are you back?"

Issei patted her shoulder. "That's my caretaker, Grayfia."

Her eyes widened. "Two people with such power..."

"I'm sorry?" He asked, not quite following her words.

"No, it is nothing Issei. I am merely...overly cautious after the events from earlier." She shook her head. "Greet her, do not keep her waiting."

He looked at her confused, before nodding. "Will you not come with me?"

She sighed. "No. I would prefer not to continue to meet people. I do not know if they will be after me or not."

He slowly looked away from her. "If that is what you wish."

Issei closed the door, and he heard Luna lock the door behind him. He walked down the stairs quickly. "I'm here Grayfia!"

"Good." He saw her at the foot of the stairs, wearing her apron. Her silver eyes shone with concern. "I was wondering if you were home or not. You shouldn't be out at this time."

"It's only eight though."

"And you usually get home around six! You shouldn't be two hours late at all. You don't have club activities or work, so you shouldn't be out. You also don't hang out with friends on school days. I only allow you to hang out on weekends." She put her hands on her hips.

Issei waved his hand. "Yeah yeah. Whatever."

"Don't talk like that to me! Put away the groceries." She commanded as she pointed at the plentiful amount of bags by the door. "You should be glad that I didn't call you to help me bring them into the house."

He sighed as he knelt down. He took out the vegetables out of all the bags, before proceeding to put them into the refrigerator.

It took him at least ten minutes to get all of it in, before he called to her. "Grayfia, I'm done!"

She didn't answer.

Confused, he slowly stood up, before horror went through his body. He dashed up the stairs, and attempted to open the door, only for the handle to rattle. He knocked frantically.

"Come in." He heard Luna's response.

He went in, to see Grayfia and Luna standing with very little space between them.

"Uh...Grayfia. This isn't what it looks like."

The beautiful silver-eyed woman sighed. She put her hand against her forehead. "I should've known that eventually you'll bring a girl home."

He blinked in confusion.

"You misunderstand miss. I am merely a friend of Issei's. While I am bothered by all the posters in the room, he still is a good friend." She bowed to Grayfia. "I already attempted to explain to her Issei, but she still believes that I am your girlfriend."

"Y-yeah." He stuttered. "Luna is just a friend of mine. She just recently had some family problems, so I invited her over. I'm sorry for not asking in advance Grayfia."

She nodded slowly. "I will start on dinner." She pointed at Luna. "You should probably change."

She closed the door behind her as she left.

Luna turned to Issei. "I do not possess any clothing besides my armor. I will be depending on you to provide clothing."

Issei widened his eyes, blushing lightly when he realized that Luna will only be wearing his clothing.

He quickly picked out a white button down tee, along with a pair of black running shorts. "This is what I have that'll fit. My normal clothing won't fit because your figure is a lot bigger than mine."

She took it without commenting on the latter part of his statement.

She pulled her shirt up.

"W-wait!" Issei cried, covering his eyes. "Why would you do it in broad daylight?"

"It is not different from before is it not? Why should I care if you see my body? I am a warrior. My body is a means to fight, not a means to seduce."

Something clicked in his mind. She viewed of herself purely as this Dragon Knight, and not as the beautiful woman she was.

He knew it was up to him to change that.

Unknown to all three residents of the house, something deep within Issei stirred. It answered to call of the Outsider, and hungered for the power she held.

* * *

The next day, Issei walked to school. When he woke up, Luna was still sound asleep, so he left a note in his room, telling her that he would be at school until much later in the afternoon.

He hung out with his two friends, Matsuda and Motohama once again.

"Hey Issei! How've you been?"

"I've been good." He smiled. "How about you two?"

"Great!" The bald male exclaimed. "I finally unlocked a new path within that game you lent me."

Issei rose his eyebrow. "Oh? I thought I reached a hundred percent completion. Well, good job nonetheless."

He hit his fist against his chest and nodded in agreement. "After all, I strive to complete all 'games', unlocking every scenario possible, as well as path and girl! All girls are equally hot!"

Issei laughed alongside Motohama.

Motohama adjusted his glasses. "At least with these glasses, I can see all girl's measurements, making them even more hot! I can secretly compare which girls in the school have the best breasts!"

"Who is the girl with the best?"

Motohama put on a troubled face. "Well...to be honest, it is between two girls. The first is Rias Gremory. The second is Himejima Akeno."

Both Matsuda and Issei nodded at his words. Rias Gremory's breasts were mere centimeters smaller than Akeno's, and yet both of them were equally enticing. However, Issei now believed that Luna's breasts had a more sexual appeal than both of theirs.

Just a week ago, he believed that the two Great Ladies of Kuoh had the best breasts.

"Hey Issei...why are they walking towards us?"

Issei looked, and saw two people.

The first was a handsome young man with short blond hair, blue eyes and a mole underneath his left eye. The second was a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wore a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair.

"That is...Yuuto Kiba and Toujou Koneko." Issei said.

"No shit they are!"

"Excuse me, Hyoudou Issei-san?" The blonde named Kiba asked as he reached them.

"H-how do they know your name Issei? Are you associated with them?" Motohama pointed accusingly at him.

"This is the first time I've talked to them before." Issei snapped back. "Don't make assumptions like that."

Kiba chuckled lightly. "I apologize, Motohama-san was it? It is not that difficult to find out the names of the infamous Perverted Trio."

"...Pervs." The school's first-year mascot remarked softly.

"I'll need to have you follow me to the Student Council. The Student President and Buchou both require you."

"B-both?!" Matsuda stammered. "Both Shitori Souna and Rias Gremory?!"

Koneko answered the question with a simple nod of her head.

"Well..." Issei stood up and held up a hand. "I'll see you two later."

When the three left, the Perverted Duo cried for their brother-in-arms' departure.

* * *

Kiba knocked on the door of the Student Council.

"Come in."

Issei was able to recognize the voice of the Student President. Koneko opened the door widely, and Issei stepped in, with Kiba closing and locking the door behind him.

In front of him, were four woman.

The first was Rias Gremory, a beautiful young woman with white skin, blue eyes, and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature was her long, beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

The second was Akeno Himejima, a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

The third was Sona Sitri, a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes.

The fourth was Tsubaki Shinra, a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. She also wore blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

"Hello Hyoudou Issei." Sona greeted him.

Kiba and Koneko walked behind Rias and Akeno.

"...Hello."

"You already know who we are, do you not?" Sona spoke up once again.

"Yes. The Four Great Ladies of Kuoh."

She rose her eyebrows, and Rias spoke up instead of Sona. "We are not talking about that."

Issei looked at them confused. "What do you mean?"

"Hyoudou-san...it's not that simple." Rias giggled. "I'll be straight and blunt with you. We are Devils."

* * *

**So I stopped at a place that wasn't really a cliff hanger, but is kind of a cliff hanger. Depends on how you see it. Almost everyone who watches DxD knows they are Devils. However, it is a cliff hanger for those who _don't_ watch DxD.**

**Anyway, I feel like the pacing for the chapters _may_ be a bit too fast. Please tell me if I am going too fast, or its difficult to follow the quick dialogue and actions in the actual chapter. I changed my writing style, so while there may be more actually happening in the chapter, it may plummet in sense, so to speak. **

**Luna has been slightly introduced. I don't intend to go into her backstory just yet. I plan to wait for Issei and her friendship to get deeper before she tells Issei, as well as us, what has happened in this "Wintenburg" place, and how she ended up in the _Crack in the World_.**

**I've also created two new Sacred Gears that may be added into the Longinus list. The first one is a sword from another anime, called the Fragrant Olive Sword. The second is an original one called Fertility of Frigg. Their respective Balance Breakers are Blooming of Aurum: Osmanthus and Origin of Life: Genesis. Their wielders will be kept hidden for now. **

**Their abilities _may_ be overpowered, but hey, all wielders and Gears have a limit.**

**Signing off for now. Make sure to leave me your thoughts as well as any general questions. I'll be sure to get back to you via DM/PM (whatever you guys wanna call it).**

**-Houvdon**

**Next Chapter:**

**History of the World  
**


	3. History of the World

**Issei is NOT a normal human. I repeat, he is NOT an ordinary human. He is just "unaware".**

**My ending author's note will talk a bit about what the titles mean, such as [Embodiment of Chaos] XX. I already have most, if not all of the main characters "endgame" titles as well as abilities. A character in this chapter will explain it briefly. The side characters are flexible, depending on which of the two directions I wish for this story to go.**

**I will not be sharing the two endings until much later in the story.**

**Without further ado, here is the final part of the "Prologue".**

**I _will_ have an Opening at the beginning of Chapter 4, similar to most animes.  
**

* * *

**Midnight Sun**

**Chapter 3**

**History of the World  
**

* * *

Inside of the Student Council room were seven people.

Issei was alone on his side, looking back at the six perhaps most popular people within Kuoh Academy. Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima were due to their natural beauty, Sona was the Student President, Tsubaki was the Vice-President, Kiba was called the Prince of Kuoh, and Koneko was supposedly the school's mascot due to her cuteness.

"Devils...?" He tested the words on his tongue as a question.

"Yes." Rias Gremory nodded. "We are Devils." Two bat-like wings spread out behind her, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko following their lead and spreading their own wings. Sona and Tsubaki did not bother to show their wings, choosing to remain still in their seats.

Issei shook his head. "Why this interest in me _now_ of all times?"

"Because we just recently sensed this power from you." Rias said bluntly. "We wanted to reach you before the other powers did."

Akeno giggled. "It's thanks to Koneko here." She patted the short first-year. "Without Koneko's help, we would've missed you."

Koneko shivered as she glanced at Issei. She shrunk away from the shadows, as if they were dangerous. She made sure to stay in the brightest part of the room.

Sona continued. "Before we continue with what we intended, we would like to give you a little history. It's a history that concerns everything within this world."

"In the beginning, there was nothing but Heaven and Earth. The two were connected and were never separable. Until one day, a _star_ ruptured. The two inseparable worlds were suddenly split apart, bringing forth the dawn of a new age. Heaven became controlled by the Angels of the Heavens, while Earth became inhabited by mankind itself, in its purest form.

This peace however, did not last long. A few centuries after the rupture of Heaven and Earth, the first angel was cast down from Heaven. None know of his name, but he is most known as [Disgraced Devil]. People commonly associate [Disgraced Devil] with the [Lord of Wrath] Satan. But they are not the same entity. Soon after the fall of the [Disgraced Devil], seven others fell after him. They were named the Seven Sins, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride. They were also known as the Seven Princes of Hell.

After that, the ones that fell from Heaven became disgraced Angels, or Fallen Angels. Unlike their former comrades who had wings of the purest white, their wings were of the darkest night. None know why after the first eight became Fallen Angels instead of Devils, but it mattered not. The first of the Angels to fall from paradise was [Watcher of God's Children] Azazel. Following him was [Oracle of Calamity] Shemhazai, then [Lightning of God] Baraqiel, and finally [Star of God] Kokabiel. These four are the original founders of the Grigori.

After these events had transpired, the once pure mankind was trapped between the Angels, Devils, and the Fallen Angels. While the Angels mostly stayed out of humanity's way in order for them to evolve and attain their salvation without any influence, the same cannot be said for the dwellers of the Underworld. The Devils and Fallen Angels sought out humanity, as they were unable to repopulate without the help of humans. While the Devils turned humanity from the path of God, the Fallen Angels bred with the humans, as well as convincing more of their former brethren to join them and to leave the paradise known as Heaven.

The Seven Princes of Hell, after the mysterious disappearance of [Disgraced Devil], who had seemingly been wiped from history, with only the oldest written text mentioning this being, created the Underworld, and with that, 72 families that would support and fight for the Underworld. They created the strongest of armies, a horde of demons meant to not only fight against the Angels, but to be opposites of the Angels, down to the very core. The Fallen Angels also had their own armies, either pure of half-Fallens, consisting of only the strongest of Fallen, each one of their spears rivaling even the strongest of mankind's weapons at the time.

The Angels at first, refused to fight the war against the two cast aside by the [Omnipotent God] himself, but when the threat against humanity was made, the Angels of the Heavens chose to be humanity's salvation. They clashed against the Devils and the Fallen. This battle between the three races continued for centuries, only ending because of each faction's retreat. The first to leave the battlefield were the Fallen Angels, led by Azazel. The Angels pulled out shortly afterwards, suffering many losses and intended to retreat to preserve their already dwindling numbers, as _all_ Angels had fought, not just the Lord's Armies. So in hindsight, the victors of the Great War are Devils, who continued to fight.

However, after the conclusion of the Great War, and the Devils' ultimate victory, two sides began to fight. One side wished to continue the war, and to raze the ones that had oppressed them. The other wished for peace, and wanted to remain within the Underworld for the next century to regain their numbers that had already been hard to recover. Led by Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Sitri, and Ajuka Astaroth, the rebellion against the original descendants of the Seven Princes was successful, repelling the influence of Katerea Leviathan, Creuserey Asmodeus, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, and...Shalba Beelzebub."

"Shalba Beelzebub..." Issei spoke for the first time in the brief _History of the World_ that Sona had recounted.

"Yes, Shalba Beelzebub. The one you had to fight against, and you successfully repelled."

In an instant, Issei knew what had happened. Luna existence was hidden from them, and so was the arrival of that white armored celestial being. They believed he himself was able to drive off Shalba Beelzebub, who seemed to be so powerful from his standpoint, to the point of being able to overwhelm even Luna's overwhelming combat prowess.

"Anyway, after the defeat of the descendants of the Seven Princes themselves, the three leaders of the rebellion took their oppressors names. Sirzechs Gremory became [Wielder of the Abyssal Works] Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Sitri became Serafall Leviathan, and Ajuka Astaroth became Ajuka Beelzebub. The three of them continue to lead the Underworld today, two centuries after the rebellion they had led."

Sona sighed as she pushed her glasses against her face. "That is the history of how we were here. Humanity, Devils, Fallen, and the Angels."

Issei sat deep in thought. "I don't see how this history concerns me."

Yuuto clenched his fist. "Why you-"

Rias held up her hand, and Yuuto stopped. Rias did not say anything, and Sona continued. "You see, this story _does_ concerns you. You are humanity. You _are_ mankind. You are stuck between all three factions. After your victory against Shalba Beelzebub, beings from all sides will attempt to sway you, as despite his arrogance, he was still an Ultimate-Class Devil, one of the strongest ones in fact."

"We want to help. While you will have to join our side, we will unlock a power within you that has been locked away." Sona extended her hand. "What do you say, Hyoudou Issei?"

Issei frowned at their condition for unlocking his Sacred Gear. He opened his mouth, but a few moments of silence went by, before he spoke. "Am I allowed to summon my Sacred Gear before deciding whether to join your side?"

"Of course not." Rias started. "If that happened we may have to potentially put you down. I would rather not waste such a Sacred Gear." Akeno giggled at this, and looked at Issei with flushed cheeks.

"Very well." Rias and her peerage looked at Sona in shock. "I will allow you to decide while we are calling up your inner power."

She gestured for him to stand up. She pointed at another chair that was away from the group that he had not noticed. "Sit there and close your eyes."

He followed her instructions.

"Hold your arm up, and think of the strongest thing you can imagine."

He thought of Luna, before his mind protested, switching to the being covered in the white celestial armor. He focused on the way he descended onto the mortal plane. He thought of the kick he had done against Shalba Beelzebub, and how powerful it was to crush the wind around him.

"Now replicate what you just imagined."

He did not do the descending the being that had called itself Vali did. It was impossible to copy the way he came down from seemingly the Heavens. He was simply not powerful enough to copy that action.

But he attempted to copy the kick that Vali had done. He remembered the motion, from when he dragged Shalba around the field, before soaring into the air and kicking him back down to the Earth. He grunted as he did a spin, kicking outwards as he did.

He opened his eyes, and there was no apparent change to him.

"...What?" Sona questioned, speechless.

"No Sacred Gear?" Yuuto muttered.

"To defeat Shalba without even a Sacred Gear?" Akeno cocked her head to the side. "That's amazing."

"So...what happened?" Issei asked Sona. "Am I not able to awaken my Sacred Gear?"

"No...you did it all correctly. You _do not_ have a Sacred Gear. This power I'm feeling from you...is your actual power." Sona sighed.

Issei blinked in confusion. "But I'm a human."

"So you are." Sona nodded at him agreeing with the statement he had just made.

"Sona, you can't honestly believe what he is saying, can you?" Rias stood up as she slammed her palm against the table. "It is clear he isn't a human to hold that kind of power that can even terrify Koneko."

Sona looked back and saw said girl. She was still as a statue, her amber eyes watching Issei's every move. A single movement from the brown-haired boy would caused her to tense up and give out a low hiss.

"I believe we are done here Hyoudou-san." The Student President bowed to Issei. "Thank you for your cooperation, and I apologize for any inconvenience we may have caused in our own curiosity."

He shook his head. "No, it's fine. I hope you managed to get what you were looking for."

He walked out, and the moment the door shut, Tsubaki exhaled, and shivered.

"Tsubaki, what did you manage to find?"

She took off her blue-rimmed glasses and shook her head. "I couldn't identify it. No matter how deep I tried to pry, I couldn't get _any_ information out of him. Absolutely nothing. All I was able to find out about him was the things we researched about him in the school file. We know nothing else of him."

"What we do know is that Grayfia may be withholding some information." Rias nodded. "It's her duty as the Head Maid of Gremory to report back to me. I will be able to get it out of her."

"Ah, she lives with Issei does she not?"

Rias nodded in reply. "Yes. She cannot disobey me as I am the Princess of the Gremory. We _will_ get answers on what Issei is. To be able to defeat Shalba with no Sacred Gear, but believing himself to be human."

"Rias, what if there is a logical explanation for all of this. Say something like, a split personality?"

The red-haired girl blinked in confusion. "A split personality? As in two people with the same body?"

Sona shrugged at her response. "I suppose you can say that. I believe his second personality took over in his fight against Shalba, which meant that he doesn't remember how he defeated Shalba, only that he managed to beat him."

"I don't think that's how a split personality works Sona." Akeno spoke up.

"It is the most logical reason." Sona shot back. "He clearly does not have a Sacred Gear, nor does he have a clue how much power he has. There is no reason for someone to not know their power after encountering an Ultimate-class Devil and _defeating_ them."

Rias pondered. "What if he didn't defeat Shalba? What if someone else had helped Issei and wiped his memories of it?"

All of them froze as the two different theories both made a lot of sense. Issei was a human, according to him, allowing any supernatural creature to have utmost control over his mind. As Issei is a human, he may also have a normal human disorder.

"We must keep an eye on him." Rias stated. "I believe Tsubaki and Koneko should both do it. As both of them use Senjutsu, it'll allow them to evaluate Issei's mental state."

Both of them nodded in agreement.

"It's settled." Sona nodded. "Let us get back to school."

* * *

School ended, and Issei walked out. He was immediately able to spot someone that was different from the ordinary people.

His silver eyes met with Issei's own chocolate brown.

He let out a smirk as he walked to him.

Girls swooned over him as he walked with confidence. He glanced around him with an annoyed look, but the girls took no notice of it. They continued to watch him walk with a confidence that no human could potentially have.

Issei knew who he was. He wore a green high collared leather jacket, opened in the middle to reveal his grey shirt underneath. He wore a pair of slim burgundy pants with chains hanging from his waistband.

"You are Vali, the one from the other day?"

Vali nodded.

"Indeed I am. We should head somewhere that is more private, no?"

He looked around, before saying, "Let's head to my house. It's private, and Luna is there right now. My caretaker will not be home until a couple of hours later, she's currently having a meeting with the other staff of Kuoh."

He nodded. "Then lead us there, Squire of the Dragon Knight."

Issei glanced at him, before nodding.

* * *

"I was expecting something more grand. Something more fitting of a Knight, then this ordinary looking house." He stated bluntly, almost mocking him had Issei not noticed his impassive tone, stating he cared not for the appearance, but what was inside.

"This is what I'm living with."

"Is your caretaker not Grayfia Lucifuge? Why would she allow you to live in such a cramped area?"

Issei realized something he had never known before Vali had told him. "Lucifuge is her last name? I never knew that..."

He blinked. "You never knew the Maid of Gremory's full name before? Even I know her name, and I am one of her enemies."

"Maid of Gremory? Isn't Gremory the last name of Rias?"

Vali sighed as he ran his hand through his silver hair. "Rias Gremory, the Princess of the Underworld, Heir of the Gremory. She is most known throughout the Underworld as a beautiful young woman with her crimson hair. However, little know that she is already engaged with Raiser Phenex, a well-known Devil by his power in Rating Games."

"Engaged? Isn't she only 18?"

Vali nodded. "And what of it? She knew what she was born into."

Issei sighed. "She should've had a choice in this."

The silver-eyed male sighed. "I have no intention to continue this foolish talk with a..._human_." He said the last word with a sneer, almost as if he were mocking the things that Issei had said about himself.

"Please come in." Issei unlocked the door and stepped inside, not being a gentleman and opening the door for Vali.

He scoffed at Issei's actions, and walked in, looking around. He analyzed the interior, noting that it was an ordinary home from the inside as well. He kept track of the windows in the living room, knowing that he would need to cross at least twelve meters.

"Please call down the Dragon Knight."

Vali crashed down onto the sofa, causing it to creak. Vali looked at Issei expectedly, and Issei shook his head in annoyance. He had only seen the guy for at most an hour, and he was already annoying with his antics.

He was about to knock on his door after walking up, but the door opened from the inside.

"I am here." Luna only wore one of his bigger hoodies. He didn't dare try to peep what else was under the hoodie, for fear of what she would do, even if she did not think of herself as a woman. "Who is this strong presence I feel in our house?"

He took notice of her use of "our", which practically said that she will be staying and defending the house with potentially her life.

_Dragons were known for their greed, as well as their foolishness. That was what got both the [Dragon of Entropy] Albion and [Dragon of Potential] Y Ddraig Goch_ _killed_.

His eyes widened as this thought just entered his head. He frowned at this, but replied to the white-haired woman that was standing so close to him, he was able to smell the shower smell still on her.

"Follow me down." He replied to her, but did not answer her question.

When Luna caught sight of him, she froze.

"You are...the one who saved me against that..._magician_." She spat out the last bit, but the rest of her statement was in surprise.

"Oh? You are able to finally recognize my presence after being close to it?" He nodded in approval. "That is good. That makes introduction a bit simpler. My name is Vali, and I am the one who assisted you in the defeat against the Devil named Shalba Beelzebub."

"Devil...?" She cocked her head.

"Demons of the Underworld essentially." Vali gave a single short statement to explain.

"The only Demons I knew were those Unknown from the Chaos Gate..." She muttered, her amber eyes getting lost, before they refocused.

"Chaos Gates." He exhaled harshly. "Is that the connection between your world and this?"

She shook her head. "No. Chaos Gates are gateways to the **_End of the World_**. I am not sure if it is the same as this 'Underworld' you speak of."

Vali sighed and he crossed his arms. He looked pointedly at Issei. "I suppose the sister of the Leviathan gave you a brief history of the world?"

The way Vali had said it, it didn't hold the same meaning as the way Sona said it.

Issei assumed Sona was this sister of the Leviathan. "Yes, I suppose she did. She only talked about the first Devils and the first Fallen Angels. She also spoke about of the coming of the families of the Underworld, and the Devil's Rebellion."

He nodded. "That will suffice for the Devil's portion." He rose his hand, and a magic seal appeared. It disappeared too quickly for Issei's to look at the symbol at the center of the seal. All Issei was able to see was the silver color.

"This is just to prevent anyone from walking in without my permission. None will be able to walk in, nor is anyone here powerful enough to break through it besides you two."

Luna's eyes hardened at the mention of "two" by Vali, but Issei did not notice.

"Since you already know the _History of the World,_ I will skip it. Instead, I will delve into something you might have heard before. These...'titles'. That is much simplistic word I can use to explain this. You probably heard it once by mere coincidence by the Dragon, had you not?"

Luna blinked in realization. "Yes, I said one by mistake. I had told him about [Heir of Covenant] Ras Elclare."

There was _power_ within the words she spoke. There was something _primal_ inside of the "title" she had given to Ras Elclare.

"Yes. Something like that. You have already realized this feeling of power just from hearing it. To put it simply, these so-called titles are merely representations of their greatest achievement or what they are known for. I, myself, am [Dragon of Entropy] Vali. My accomplishment was the usurpation of the original [Dragon of Entropy] Albion, who currently lives inside of my Sacred Gear, Divine Dividing."

"What exactly are these Sacred Gears though? Sona tried to call mine out, but it wouldn't appear." He realized something within his question. "She never explained to me what Sacred Gears are."

He scoffed. "Typical Devils, leaving him to fend for himself in the dark in case he doesn't join your side. Sacred Gears are a type of weapon designed by [Omnipotent God], meant to be utilized by humanity to defend themselves from both the Devils and the Fallen Angels as the two factions were continuously attempting to lure mankind to their side for their own benefit. Each of these Sacred Gears can perform feats that most supernatural beings are not able to perform. Within these hundreds of Sacred Gears, there a total of 15 Longinus. There may be more Sacred Gears that can ascend to the God-Slaying Tier that was named after the Spear that Pierced Christ, but as of now, there are only 15 God had left behind solely to defeat Gods.

Their names are the **True Longinus:** Spear of the Setting Sun, **Zenith Tempest:** Prism of Bright Heavenly Thunder, **Annihilation Maker:** Creation of the Demonic Beast, **Dimension Lost:** Fog of Extinction, **Boosted Gear:** Red Dragon Emperor's Divine Gauntlet, **Divine Dividing:** White Dragon Emperor's Mystic Wings, **Regulus Nemea**: Lion King's Battle Axe,** Canis Lykaon**: Dog God of the Black Blade, **Sephiroth Grail**: Holy Grail of the Secluded World, **Incinerate** **Anthem**: Chief Mourner's Crucified Stand of Purple Flame, **Absolute** **Demise**: Eternal Ice Princess, **Innovate Clear**: Miniature Garden of the Green Tree of Innovation, **Telos Karma**: Ultimate Karma, **Fragrant Olive Sword: **Sunsetting Flowers of Goddess Stacia, and lastly, **Fertility of Frigg**: Back to Zero."

He frowned. "These...Longinus. Can anyone possess them?"

"Only one person at a time for Longinus. For ordinary Sacred Gears, such as Twice Critical, multiple can possess at the same time. There are also subspecies to these Sacred Gears, which can completely change the function of the gear, and have it astray from what it was meant to do. I myself have a subspecies, but I will not be sharing what it does, and how it is different from a normal Divine Dividing."

_It relates to how I usurped the position of [Dragon of Entropy] from_ _Albion._

He gave a small smirk at them, and despite Issei not understanding most of what he had said, a shiver went down his spine. Vali was dangerous, there was no denying that, but he was also a wildcard. He couldn't tell what was his motive for telling issei all of this.

"These titles. Let's get off of Sacred Gears and onto these titles you spoke about."

He nodded. "Yes. While they can be one's greatest accomplishment or what they are known for, it can also be for a sin they have committed in their lives. One such being is [Wielder of Abyssal Works] Sirzechs Lucifer. He traded in something precious in him, to attain the power needed to overthrow his oppressors, even with the help of Ajuka Beelzbeub and Serafall Leviathan. His titles speaks controversy and hypocrisy. He wields such a power meant to annihilate anything, and yet, uses it to protect instead of destroy. A title can also tell what caused their _ascension_ to be noticed by the World itself, which is what grants us this authority. The World is the collective consciousness of Gaia, the will of the Earth, the planet's intrinsic wish to survive and prosper. The World also includes Alaya, the collective unconscious will of mankind to avoid extinction.

The World is the one that recognizes our achievements, and it deems us worthy of a title. While you may have an impressive achievement, unless Alaya and Gaia themselves recognize you for it, you will not be known for it. Your title can also change, for the better or worse depending on how Gaia deems it. While this title can be intimidating to some, as you yourself was able to ascend to this so-called Counter-Force the moment you obtain this title, it will also tell them of your powers or weaknesses. It will cause you to be predictable, as it speaks volumes of your power. Take [Oracle of Calamity] Shemhazai for example. With his title, you can tell he is able to to tell the future. Take mine for example. As a Dragon, I'm vulnerable to Dragon-Slaying Weapons, or the cursed Samael's Blood from [Serpent of Sin] Samael. Without my title, you would not know I was a Dragon.

Anyone can gain a title, as well as lose it. Once you lose it, you _are_ able to regain it. In fact, two separate people can continuously fight for the same position. Even with your ascension to the Counter-Force, you still are able to be defeated. That is how I managed to get my title. While you _can_ be defeated, that doesn't mean that you lose your position as apart of the Counter-Force. It is only when you lose your title, do you lose Alaya's favor."

Issei nodded slowly at Vali's explanation.

"Who else is within this Counter-Force you talk about?"

Vali sighed. In an instant, he looked much older than he appeared to be. "There are many within Alaya's favor. Far too many to recount. Prior to Alaya's defeat, members of the Counter-Force were able to warp across space and time, capable of traveling worlds to the past or future. However, after Gaia and Alaya's struggle, which ended in Alaya's defeat, we are no longer able to cross space or time, and we are stuck here in our world. Only when Alaya becomes healed, will we be able to cross worlds once again."

"That may be the key to Luna's return to her world." Issei breathed.

Vali nodded in agreement. "So long as she becomes one of the Counter Guardians, and she travels back to her world, and she breaks apart her contract with the collective thoughts of humanity itself, she will be able to return to her world without the use of the _**Gap Between Worlds**__._ I do not know how capable she is, nor if Alaya will accept her, but it is our best bet. To travel to the _**Gap Between Worlds**_ is too dangerous. It will only be the last plan if all else fails. I have entered it once..." Vali winced as he remembered his experience within it. "I do not wish to enter it again. What is inside of it may cause anyone to go insane from the amount of _nothingness_ that is inside of it. It is a death sentence if you are not prepared for it."

"So basically, we _have_ to slowly get stronger, and eventually gain the attention of Alaya, as well as wait for humanity itself to be healed?"

Vali nodded. "I know not of how long it will take before Alaya will heal. It has been at least five hundred years. There is no recorded date of the Great War, which is the war between the three factions in which Sona explained to you. We only know that Alaya has been hurt since the end of the Great War, when humanity was last involved in the struggle between the supernatural. None knows how to speed up Alaya's recovery as well. Similarly, Gaia has been silent since Alaya's fall. Usually, the Beast of Gaia would be wandering around the worlds, but it also has not appeared in centuries."

Luna's brows furrowed. "Maybe both Gaia and Alaya got harmed at the same time? The two together _do_ make up the World. What if it wasn't just Alaya that fell that fateful day, but Gaia as well? What if the blow that was dealt was not to Alaya specifically, but to the _World_ specifically, harming the two simultaneously?"

Vali nodded in agreement. "That is what I believe at well. I only hope that the two would be able to recover before the fall of the Age of Man. Once the Age of Man ends, humanity will decline and the Earth will soon turn into the Land of Steel, a place where no life can be supported by the loss of all of Gaia's resources."

"If Alaya does not wake up...then that means Gaia's influence will also disappear as humanity continues to go down a path that neither of them can prevent them from going down. As long as Alaya continues to sleep, humanity will have no guide."

"It is up to the Counter-Force of this world to try to wake it. [Watcher of God's Children] Azazel has already been spending many of his resources alongside [Seraph of Delusion] Michael. Both have been for the past century when it became clear of humanity's path. [Oracle of Calamity] Shemhazai also says that he is unable to create any kind of contact to Alaya and Gaia. [Wielder of Abyssal Works] Sirzechs Lucifer has also recently tried to find him personally. He has searched the entire Underworld, but was unable to find anything as well."

Issei frowned, before saying. "So us three will search for Alaya together."

Vali gave out a laugh. "Hah! You sure are interesting. Just for now, I will ally for you two."

[Dragon of Entropy] Vali grinned at Issei and Luna. "Just know that anytime, our alliance will be cut. After all, I still want that fight with the Dragon Knight. I will humor you, _human_, and I will go along with your charade."

The human and Dragon Knight nodded. They rose up from where they sat and shook hands with Vali.

"This will be interesting. A Counter-Guardian, teaming up with an Outsider and a human. Who ever heard of that before?" He shook his head. "I have explained most of what the sister of Leviathan had missed."

He stepped onto the porch. "Don't you two disappoint me. I don't expect to do all of the work since I am already recognized by Alaya. I expect you two to pull your own weight when we go out hunting."

"Hunting?" Issei tilted his head.

Vali did not answer, but just looked up at the sun. In an instant, his armor formed on him. In a single instant, Vali was clad head-to-toe with his celestial-like armor. His eyes glowed yellow, as his mystic wings spread out behind him. Each feather was a different color than the rest, constantly changing colors, with no color being the same as the previous. It was a beautiful sight, something that was able to keep Issei mesmerized forever.

Vali walk down the steps, before crouching down. Issei blinked, and in a single loud sound, Vali was gone. There was no trace that he had been at Issei's house just a few moments ago.

"What a show-off." Issei sighed.

"Issei, are you sure this is wise? We know he would eventually betray us just to fight me."

He sighed. "This is one of the only ways for you to get back to your own world. Vali knows how to, he's been to the _**Gap Between Worlds**_ before, and he knows all this stuff about Gaia and Alaya. If it isn't for him, we wouldn't be able to find a way back to your world."

She was silent.

"We just have to prepare for what is coming next." Issei reluctantly took her hands in his, causing her cold amber eyes to look into his. "Just trust me. I'll be able to survive. With Vali and you defending me, I'll be able to survive even as a powerless human. I just need to avoid direct fights."

She nodded. "I still cannot agree with your actions, but I understand why you have done them." She pulled her hands out of his. "I will begin training myself. I _will_ gain Alaya's favor, even in his slumber."

She walked back into the house, and Issei closed his eyes softly.

"What did I get myself thrown into...?"

He turned, and followed Luna inside.

_**I can only move forward**_

_**If I wish to end this**_

_**Cycle of Hatred**_

_**My People have suffered**_

* * *

**End Prologue**

* * *

**Welcome to the end of the page.**

**So as you were able to hopefully read within this dialogue heavy chapter, Vali basically summed everything up. I inserted Natsu-verse's Counter-Force and twisted it a bit to better fit what I'm looking for at the end of this entire story. If you still cannot understand I have an ELI5 here:**

**Do something memorable so "God" can recognize you and make what you did public so everyone can put you an a mantle and admire you.**

**I was initially going to do a more in-depth explanation here of what they meant, but I had Vali basically tell Issei everything. I'm supposed to have this be a story, and not a bunch of author's notes explaining everything that's happening.**

**That's all I have to say. See you all next time. Don't forget to leave a favorite or follow if you wish to continue reading, and a review for any comments, questions, or concerns of this story.**

**-Houvdon**


	4. Longing

**WARNING: The following story may be an emotional roller coaster starting from this chapter.  
**

* * *

**I changed my mind.**

**There will be 3 endings to this story. I will write all three of them, because each ending will only be 1-2 chapters long. It's only a matter of how long it'll take to reach the ending and the pacing of each chapter.**

**I haven't forgotten about Raynare/Yuuma Amano yet. She's not a main character, but she'll be back soon.**

**This chapter basically wrote itself, hence why it was released so fast.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Midnight Sun**

**Longing**

* * *

Issei shoved another bite of chicken curry into his mouth. He marveled at the taste, before quickly swallowing and putting another bite into his mouth.

Luna sighed at his antics. "Issei, please. Eat a bit more politely."

"Personally, I think its polite if I eat this messy. It means I enjoy the food so much that I would forgo all table manners to eat it quickly!" Issei exclaimed, clicking his chopsticks dramatically.

"Someone can also interpret it as trying to eat as little as possible by making a mess of it, and eating faster to get rid of their suffering." Luna rebutted.

Issei froze. "G-grayfia, I-I really like your cooking. Honest!"

The silver-haired maid sighed as she pressed two fingers against her temple. "Luna, please do not attempt to tease him like that."

"I am not teasing. I am merely attempting to enjoy my food quietly, and he isn't allowing me to do that."

Within the humane house, there were four people. The first was the brown-haired Hyoudou Issei, who was renowned alongside Matsuda and Motohama as the Perverted Trio, but he had recently been taming his perverse nature with the help of Luna and a second person. Luna was a white-haired female that looked like she was in her twenties. She had two dark horns atop her head, and a blue diamond on her forehead. She currently wore one of Issei's hoodies, and a pair of short running shorts. It was her own shorts, not one of Issei's, which revealed her long never-ending legs.

The third was the care-taker, Grayfia. She possessed silver-hair with silver-eyes that were seemingly pure steel.

And the last one, was the latest addition to their house.

As of two weeks ago, the silver-haired teenager began to show up uninvited. It was a surprise to Grayfia, but after a few minutes of private conversation with the [Dragon of Entropy] Vali, Grayfia allowed him to stay. She had the guest room always ready for whenever he would show up, which was every other day.

It was only natural, for he needed to check up on them. He was the strongest one in their trio, which Issei proudly dubbed as, "Alaya Search Squad", which he shortened to A.S.S, which caused Vali to almost activate his Divine Dividing against him.

It was something he wouldn't ever try to repeat.

Grayfia collected the dishes after the relatively silent dinner besides Luna and Issei's single exchange, and Vali announced. "Issei, let's go to your room. We need to discuss something."

The Alaya Search Squad quickly filed into Issei's room. Vali held his hand over the knob, and Issei marveled at the beautiful magic seal that Vali had. Vali didn't need to explain what he did, as this was a regular thing. The magic seal was meant to only prevent anyone from listening in or entering.

"I went out again. But there was nothing interesting." Vali finished his report in two sentences.

Issei nodded in agreement. "Same here. I didn't find anything."

Luna shook her head as well. "I also couldn't find anything. There is nothing suspicious in the entire Kuoh city."

Vali sighed. "We've had _nothing_ for the past two weeks. I've flown across all of Japan's islands. I think we may need to start searching across different lands besides Japan."

Issei shook his head at the thought. "I wouldn't be able to. Grayfia doesn't know of my searches, and the moment I stop attending my classes, she'll be asking of where I've been."

"Did you forget that I can teleport?" The silver Dragon cocked his head to the side.

Issei blinked, before palming his face. "Yeah, I forgot. We'll only be able to do this on the weekends. I have homework on the weekdays, and I won't be bringing it with me to wherever we search."

Vali nodded. "Then Luna and I will search during the weekdays. You just try to find out if anything is off in Kuoh. You have to search all the way to the outskirts yourself, otherwise it won't work. We can't leave a single inch of our territory unsearched daily. Who knows if we could have missed Alaya by mere minutes. I have already set up a barrier over Kuoh, it'll alert me of every single spike of magical energy within the barrier. However, you are much better than me at sensing magic, Issei. I'll be depending on you."

Issei nodded. Despite not having any magical power and being a normal human, Issei was still able to sense interruptions to the ordinary world, in other words, any kind of magic or magecraft.

It was strange. He shouldn't be able to, but he still was.

"Then it's settled. Remember, if something comes up, you _will_ call me." Vali stood up. "Hopefully in two days, we won't have these single statement reports, and actually have something to say."

They all nodded. "We leave before dawn breaks Luna. Be ready."

The white-haired Dragon nodded.

Vali exited the room without uttering a goodbye and Luna shook her head. "That _boy_, doesn't even leave a farewell to you, who is currently his host with Grayfia."

Issei waved his hand. "Just ignore it Luna. He can do what he wants. I don't have his respect simply because I'm a human, and I understand that. He wants to work with someone with power, not someone who can only _sense_ power. I say despite this, us three make a pretty great team. Vali is able to defeat anything with his overwhelming power, you can defeat anything with your overall combat prowess, and I'm able to sense anything with power."

Luna nodded in agreement. "It is late, I will sleep now for we must depart early in the morning."

"Goodnight Luna."

"Goodnight Issei."

She fell asleep quickly facing him. Issei thought it was quick, but she insisted on sleeping on the same bed. The problem was that Issei's bed was not very large, which meant that they would be close together. Sometimes Issei would wake up in the middle of the night with their limbs tangled together. He would always separate himself from her before she woke up in the morning.

He didn't know both him and her were the type to spoon.

It was a good thing he found out before she awakened.

He didn't want to find out her reaction if she ever saw how close he was to her in bed. He doubted she would have cared, but he was trying to have her behave like a normal woman, and not as this weapon she so proudly remarked herself as.

He didn't care if she was a Dragon Knight, she was still a beautiful woman who should be aware of her beauty.

He admired her beautiful peaceful face that she rarely showed anyone. It was only visible whilst she wasn't conscious, for she disliked showing any kind of vulnerability.

Issei reached out with his arm, and gently moved some stray hair to behind her air. He tucked it, and lost his breath once again. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and yet Issei did not attempt to take advantage.

As her savior, he was the one she would always try to make sure was safe. He could've used her naivety to his advantage, and have her do perverse stuff with him as a repayment for him saving her life those weeks ago, when she arrived out of the _**Crack of the World.**_

But he didn't. He stayed as a true gentleman and taunt her the basics of his world. He didn't know why, but he wished to continue to have her learn.

He sighed. If only he had a mother to give him advice.

Just for today, he would indulge himself in his desires. He moved closer to Luna on the bed, and wrapped his arms around her. She let out a quiet moan, and despite it not being erotic, Issei still felt as if it were one of the most sensual sounds he had ever heard. Luna shifted in his arms, one of her arms grasping his upper arm, the other resting against his rather unmuscular chest. Their legs tangled quickly as she shifted closer to him, her breasts pressing against his body.

He almost got excited. He was certain if he had, she would've awoken and it would've gotten awkward for both of them.

Issei put his chin atop of her white-hair, and breathed in her scent. A few moments after he lay still, he drifted to sleep.

* * *

He awoke alone in bed, feeling cold and alone.

He felt nothing in his arms, meaning that Luna had gone with Vali already.

He groggily opened his eyes, and blinked when he saw a white-haired woman looked at him from his desk.

"Luna? Why are you still here?"

She was quiet, before saying, "It is not yet dawn. I merely woke up early within your hold."

Issei blinked, before a blush formed on his face when his sleepy mind comprehended what she had said. She had known that he was embracing her while they both slept.

And by the way she sounded, she didn't seem to mind.

"Will you be okay Issei? Vali and I will not be able to defend you." Luna tilted her head in concern at Issei. "Even if you call on Vali or me, we might be unable to reach you due to potentially fighting enemies on our side. We may also not be able to teleport into the barrier you are in straight away, and may be forced to break through the barrier, which may take minutes depending on your opponent. I suspect that the ones that seek you will be the same ones that seek me."

Issei frowned at her words. He would not be able to last more than a few seconds against someone like Shalba, who Vali easily defeated.

If it really did take a few minutes for Vali and Luna to return and defend him, he will most likely be dead.

"Luna..." He started.

Her amber eyes gazed into his own brown.

"When you return, will you train me?"

Her eyebrow rose. "Train? Why would you want such a thing? You already have a Counter-Guardian with you, as well as a Dragon Knight. We will be able to defend you so long as you are with us."

Issei agreed with her words. "Yes, I'll be safe as long as you two are with me, but soon, you two will not be. I'll need to defend myself, and I have no experience in any kind of weapon or magic. I presume I'll be able to learn basic magic like those magicians Vali talked about."

She nodded. "I supposed Vali will teach you how to use magic, while I'll teach you physical combat. After all, I do not know any kind of magic of this world."

"What time is it?" Issei asked. He knew that part of their conversation was gone, so he switched the topic.

"It's currently...4:03?" There was uncertainty in her voice, as she had never seen a clock before two weeks ago. She still had difficulty reading it, but the brown haired male trusted that she had said the correct time. It did sound right, as the sun had not yet risen, otherwise she would have left already.

"Thank you." He said softly. He sat up.

Luna walked to the bed, and sat down at his side. Her hands were close to his, but Issei did not hold her hand. Neither of them had strong feelings for the other. Issei merely liked her, but not the point where he would attempt to court her.

She was going to return to her world after all.

It didn't matter how long later it will be, she _will_ return to her world. And there was nothing Issei can do to keep her here. He didn't wish to gain someone he loved, only to lose her within a short time.

He didn't want to repeat the events of five years ago, where he lost both of his loved ones. It may have been the cause of how distorted he was now. No longer the person he once was.

He used to be a proud member of the Perverted Trio. Now, it was nothing but a hopeless memory he wished to cling onto, to remind himself that he was once a normal person. Despite his effort, he knew he couldn't keep on trying to hide it. He ceased being normal the day it happened.

A normal person was supposed to grow up with their parents, living happily with their loved ones. He didn't have that luxury. It was a miracle he wasn't living in an orphanage.

Sirzechs and Grayfia were kind enough to pick him up days after the incident.

Issei blinked. He realized he hadn't seen Sirzechs in a while. Grayfia had told him that the red-head was away for a new project overseas in the States. It's been two weeks, and he hasn't come back yet. He hasn't even called Issei in the two weeks, despite him constantly calling Issei while he was living under the same roof as him.

It was strange.

"Neh Issei?" Luna nudged him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

She paused in the middle of her thoughts, before shaking her head. "No, it is nothing." She shifted back from the teenage girl she was never able to be, back into the hardened warrior she has lived her life as.

"Luna...I know its been a short time we've known each other, but you can tell me anything." Issei reluctantly touched her shoulder, letting him know he was there. It was almost as if he were channeling his feelings to her.

Immediately, she began to relax.

She sighed. "I'm not comfortable leaving you behind. These Devils can attack you at any time."

"But I can't let Grayfia get dragged into this. If I disappear from school or home for even a single day, she'll attempt to find out what is going on."

She shook her head. "I know that well. That's why you can't go with us. You are a valuable person within our search due to your ability to sense magical power. Losing you will hurt our search."

They grew quiet again, as they drifted back to a topic they had already covered the previous day.

Her amber eyes looked into his brown ones. Issei felt himself fall deeper for her, the amber eyes having both qualities of her personalities. However, the two didn't conflict with each other. Within the amber, he was able to see both the warrior and the girl.

He looked away first.

He didn't want to feel this way for someone he barely met.

He reminded himself constantly. It was only two weeks ago. And she would be going home at any time.

He didn't want to lose someone else again.

His head burned, as he pressed his palm against his temple. He almost screamed in pain as flashes went through his head. His mind _cracked_, as the room around him shattered. Space itself was distorted, and everything was a swirl of colors.

He was only able to make out the image of a beautiful man with long black hair and a commoner's black cloak sitting on a stone table across from a beautiful woman with long curly blonde hair wearing a white commoner's cloak. Both of them wore it to hide their high positions.

In the split second Issei saw it, it was gone, and reality pieced itself together. It instantly repaired his fragmented mind, and he was back on his bed, facing Luna.

He was instantly drenched in sweat in the split second he saw it. He breathed hard, as his heart beat.

What were these images he was suddenly seeing?

The first time it happened was two weeks ago, when he saw the twin dragons [Dragon of Entropy] Albion and [Dragon of Potential] Ddraig as well as the true form of the Divine Dividing: White Dragon Emperor's Mystic Wings.

This was the second time. This time, he saw a precious moment between two lovers. He only saw it briefly, but he was able to deduce the fact that the two loved each other despite their differences.

"Issei what's wrong?" Luna broke the silence that he knew the room was in for the past seconds. "You...look pale."

He touched his face gingerly, as if it were not his.

"Issei?"

The brown haired male didn't answer.

She touched his hands, and he looked at her surprised. Confusion washed over his eyes.

"L-Luna?" He asked weakly.

She tilted her head, but didn't reply in words.

"It's nothing. I just...remembered something." His voice shook.

Luna knew there was something wrong, but she didn't push farther. She didn't know _how_ to approach it. She was never taught how to access emotions. She only knew how to fight.

It had never bothered her before, but now, when talking to such a young male, it was irritating her more than before. The lack of empathy that is.

She then did something that surprised both of them.

She lowered his head to her bosom. She stroked his hair, putting as much emotion as she can into the gesture. It had worked for Yufine whenever her sister was sad.

Luna felt Issei's breathing steady. She lowered him back to the bed.

When she fixed his blanket and the bed, she walked to his balcony. Doing the gesture she had done for her sister had brought up memories she wished to suppress and forget.

She would never forget the look on Yufine's face as she fell off the same cliff that she herself had pushed off Queen Cecilia, Rose, and Nemunas off for her revenge against the sins that Queen Francesca had committed.

* * *

Issei awoke again right before his alarm rang.

He looked toward his desk, and Luna wasn't there. She wasn't in bed or on his balcony either.

She truly left with Vali. He had a hope that she would stay and have Vali go on his own. It was a selfish wish that he held. However, she had a duty, and her mindset as a Knight would cause her to always follow her duty.

He turned off his alarm, and quickly brushed his teeth.

He opened his closet, and was about to reach for his uniform, before hesitating. He frowned, and instead, reached for the other side of his closet. He pulled out a loose sleeveless white Nike hoodie, and slipped it on over a sleeveless black shirt. He knew the colors contrasted, but he felt as if he needed to wear white this specific day.

He slipped on a pair of dark grey sweatpants, and put on his black tennis shoes.

He left the house, not intending to attend school.

He knew that Grayfia would know he was ditching school, but she would only find out later on in the day, after it had already happened. Since she went to school early as a teacher, as well as preventing anyone from finding out the two lived together, Issei would always walk alone.

He headed for the local park instead.

He sat down on an unoccupied bench, noticing the stares at him. He didn't mind it, knowing that they had a reason. He was a teenager, and it was currently school time.

Also, they knew who he was. Hyoudou Issei, one of the members of the Perverted Trio. They recognized him as the pervert, but along with the perverted stories, there were also stories of his helpful nature and a good heart, as well as his depressing presence and broken heart.

They knew about his parents. It was one of the few horrors the city had to speak of. No one dared to speak it to him, but he knew they all knew.

He was broken out of his thoughts as he felt a presence right in front of him.

He immediately snapped to attention, his arm about to block the attack that was coming at him. He blinked, and his arm froze halfway in its swing. There was no attack coming at him.

He was instead, welcomed to a face full of a round butt.

His face lit up in red as he turned away as soon as possible.

"Anoo...it hurts." He heard her delicate voice, and he turned back. He made sure to avoid looking at her bottom that was currently sticking up in the air, swaying as she seemingly clutched her face.

It seemed as if she had tripped, judging by how her suitcase was opened and all of her clothes were scattered around her.

He immediately stood and knelt down. "Here, let me he-" He reached for a single article of clothing, and out of _all_ of her clothes, he _had_ to have picked up one of her undergarments.

"G-Gomen Mister!"

In a split second, faster than he can perceive, all of her clothes were back into her suitcase, and she had a blush on her face.

Issei took this time to take in her appearance. She had on a veil over her blonde hair, and beautiful green eyes. She had a fairly small build, only standing at 157 centimeters. She wore a typical nun's outfit that he had seen in the movies, with a silver cross around her neck.

"W-what's your name Mister?" She said in broken Japanese. She was still flustered from earlier.

"Issei. Hyoudou Issei."

"My name is Asia Argento. Oh sorry, in your language it's Argento Asia."

"Are you lost?"

"Y-yes. I was wandering around after my friends and I arrived here, but I don't know my way to where we are supposed to be. Do you happen to know where the church is?"

"Church?" He hadn't heard of it in a long time. The last time he had heard someone talk about it was from his childhood friend. But he had not seen him for at least ten years now.

He wondered how he was doing.

He shook his head free of the memories, and said, "I can lead you to the church. Just follow me." There was only one church in Kuoh, and it was on the outskirts of Kuoh. Now that he thought about it, it was outside of the Devil's influence, marking it as the Angel's territory.

Her eyes widened, but she nodded. "Thank you He-yo-do."

"Just call me Issei."

She nodded, and she tested it on her tongue.

She gathered her suitcase, and attempted to lift it, before stumbling.

Issei caught her suitcase with one hand, and held her shoulder with the other, making her stop mid fall. "T-thank you!" She thanked him once again. She attempted to reach for her luggage, but Issei shook his head. "You were struggling with it, I'll carry it to make it easier for both of us."

She thanked him a third time.

They walked quickly, before they heard a boy cry out.

They turned to the noise, and saw a boy holding onto a scrape on his knee. His mother knelt next to him, scolding him for his foolishness.

An empty feeling was in his stomach, as he wished that was what he could've had for the past three years. He quickly pushed it away, and he noticed Asia missing. he looked back up at the boy, and saw Asia kneeling down.

She coaxed him in English, which Issei presumed to be her main language. He was only able to recognize the word, "help."

The mother looked at her strangely and was about to pull her child away, before looking at Issei. Her eyes changed as she recognized the boy in front of her. She let Asia touch her son's knee. The nun closed her eyes, and a green glow appeared in her hands.

Mere seconds after she placed her hands on his knee, she removed it. The glow disappeared, and the scrape was no longer there, almost as if it was _never_ there.

The mother and son looked at her in shock.

"T-thank you Onee-chan!" The boy thanked.

"Come along." She pulled him up, and quickly departed.

The odd pair watched them leave.

Asia had a small smile on her face as she watched the two.

"What was that?"

Her smile changed. "A Gift from God."

They continued their walk to the church, and a few silent moments passed before Issei attempted a conversation. "Are you a nun?"

He looked back, and she nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! I was raised by the church since I was young."

"Do you believe in God Mister Issei?"

He almost froze mid step. At her words, memories flew through his head. The fire. The crumbled and bent metal. The sirens. The flashing lights, and the _blood_.

"I used to." He broke out of his thoughts. "I don't know if I want to follow He again."

Asia gave a sad smile at him. "I understand. Do not worry about it. I'm sure He will watch over you, and help you make the right decision."

Issei pursed his lips, and continued walking in the direction of the church. Asia followed him with a pair of sad eyes, wondering what had happened to the brown-haired boy for him to no longer believe in the God she did.

God was kind. God was forgiving. God was loving.

What was there to not love about God?

* * *

"We are here." Issei spoke the first words since he had told the nun he no longer believed in God.

They stood in front of a large pair of double doors. The church was a little run-down, but was still functional for its intents.

"Thank you." Asia bowed to him, as was customary of Japanese tradition. In a single second, she prayed for God to watch over the poor boy, and to guide him in his times of need.

**_But God does not guide darkness_.**

She widened her eyes as a single message appeared in her head.

It was spoken with power, authority, and it caused her to almost retch. Her mind can barely bare to _comprehend_ the words of power that were spoken to her as she prayed. Images of blood and fire invaded her mind, as screams only she can hear, and terror only she can witness invaded her consciousness.

She froze mid-bow.

"Asia?"

She panicked, she gasped.

Fear overcame her as Issei took a single step forward.

She stumbled, as she fell onto her bottom.

Issei stood over her, the sun high in the air, causing him to look like a shadow with the sun in her eyes. His brown-eyes looked at her in concern. "What's wrong."

She wanted to cower, the aftermath of the message that was fresh in her mind. She wanted to run, she wanted to hide.

But she couldn't even will herself to move despite wanting to _survive_.

"Asia?"

This was a different voice, and one that came from within the church.

Strength went back into her legs, and sense went back into her mind. She recognized that she was on the ground, and the boy she had met less than an hour ago was looking at her in concern, as she had suddenly seemed fearful of something, and attempted to run.

"I-irina?" She asked in a hoarse voice.

"Who are you?!"

Issei jumped back, as a young woman jumped in front of Asia. She was a beautiful young woman with chestnut hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied into twintails, each held with a blue scrunchy. She wore a plain white robe with a hood and gold and blue assets. In the brief moment that she held her arm out of the robe, Issei was able to see that she was wearing some sort of outfit consisting of a black, skin-tight, short sleeve leotard.

"Irina! Stop!" Asia was finally able to think rationally. "Issei led me here!"

She stopped with her arm gripping something invisible.

"Issei?" Her violet eyes practically bore a hole into Issei's own eyes.

He didn't respond, but watched her form, waiting for any other move that the chestnut woman would do.

"Is that really you?" She stepped closer, and Issei was able to sense the magical power held within her right hand disappear.

"Who are you?" He asked in return.

"Ise, how do you not remember me? I'm Irina Shidou! I played with you when we were young!"

He blanked. He only remembered a childhood boy with the _exact_ shade of brown. A _boy_. The one in front of him was a beautiful young woman. "But...you aren't a boy?"

She puffed and crossed her arms. "I...may have been a bit of a tomboy back then." She fidgeted and played with her fingers, a red hue on her face. "But that's not important! Thank you for bringing Asia here. Would you like to come in for tea?"

Asia nodded. "Please come in. It's the least I can do to thank you."

Issei frowned, but nodded. "If you say so."

He followed the nun and his childhood friend into the church, and shivered at the cold temperature. Alters were covered in moss, pews were broken. Some glass was shattered and there were holes in the ceiling.

"Who is this boy?"

An woman that looked to be in her 20's stepped out of the shadows and into the light. She had her hood on, only allowing Issei to see her blue eyes.

"Griselda-sama, this is my friend, Issei!"

"Oh? So _this_ is the person you always ramble about seeing again." She looked at him up and down. "Not bad."

Irina grabbed onto his arm possessively. "He's _mine_!"

Griselda let out a feminine giggle. "No worries about it Irina. I don't intend to steal the man you lo-"

"Stop right there!" Irina panicked, and she turned red. Her violet eyes peered at Issei's face, who was impassive. He had no reaction to her pressing her breasts into his arm.

Concern filled her. This wasn't the same Issei she once knew. The Issei she knew would crack a joke, show some kind of emotion.

Not stand there as if he were someone full of _emptiness_.

She released her grip on his arms, and Issei looked down, finally noticing that she had held his arm to her chest.

It wasn't that Issei didn't like it, it was that the timing of it. He was still remembering the horror of that day three years ago. He was still grieving. Until he was done grieving, he would not be allowed to love himself or others.

"I apologize for having you stand so long. Please have a seat." She gestured at the pews. "I will prepare some of the tea we have recently bought."

Issei nodded and followed the elder woman's instructions. Irina sat down next to him, close.

Griselda disappeared into the back, and then Asia spoke up. "U-um, I'll leave you two alone so you two can catch up."

Asia disappeared after Griselda, leaving the two old friends together.

"How have you been, Ise?"

Issei knew what she wanted. It was what she did back when they were young. For some reason, Issei somehow never realized that she was a girl despite acting like one. He turned, so their legs were atop of the wooden pew. Issei leaned back, his head just underneath her chin. The back of his head was between her breasts, and she stroked his cheek gently.

He can feel the tenderness within her touch. The love within each movement.

But he could not give her the same love she gave him.

"I've been better." His voice was quiet, scared even.

"What happened?"

He almost choked as he tried to reply. Even now, their deaths were still affecting him. Even after Grayfia's love, and Sirzech's comfort, the death of his true parents was still a deep wound within his heart.

It had turned into _A Heart of Glass_.

"They died."

In the two words, it conveyed an entire message to Irina. Despite so many years apart, they were almost able to communicate as if they were twins, with seemingly-telepathic powers or some sort.

The chestnut-haired girl felt the tear that hit her finger tip. Irina had to hold back her own tears, for Issei's parents were a second parent to her.

"I abandoned God. I stopped believing in Him ever since they died." Issei continued. "I threw away everything you told me about God, because I wondered why he couldn't save them."

Irina hushed him, kissing the top of his head.

"Don't worry. I'll take your pain away." She kissed his cheek this time. Issei tilted his head upwards, their gaze meeting. She moved closer, and Issei made no attempt to move from her. Their lips were a mere inch apart. "But I'll only take it when you allow me to."

They stayed there for a few seconds, looking at each other. Irina with love, and Issei with sorrow.

Their lips did not meet. She pulled away, and Issei closed his eyes, relaxing once again.

They were different from before. They were no longer the carefree children they once were. Irina had tried to be when they finally laid eyes on each other once again after such time apart, but she had known that Issei was different from before in a single glance.

So she broke the facade that she had made, and she too, used her true personality. She didn't want to use her older self, much like how Issei had thrown his former self away.

The Issei she used to know would listen to her talk about God, pray with her, and read the Bible with her.

But the Issei before her no longer believed in God, no longer prayed, and no longer read.

She knew that Griselda had already finished the tea, but did not wish to intrude on the two of them. She silently thanked her trainer for that, as she wished to have this private moment between her and him.

"It haunts me." He spoke so quietly, she almost didn't hear it. She replayed his words in her mind multiple times, before realizing what he said.

"Were you there?"

"Yeah. I was the only survivor out of many." He swallowed, but his throat was dry.

Irina pursed her lips as she wondered how she can comfort him. She didn't know how.

"Why have you come back Irina?" Issei spoke again after a few moments of silence. He knew that she didn't know what to say after he spoke, so he changed the topic for both of their sakes. He no longer wished to dwell on the memories.

"The Excaliburs were stolen by [Star of God] Kokabiel. He has six of the seven Fragments of Excalibur, and he plans to reforge them into a single sword, and wage war by killing Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri."

He blinked once, then twice.

"Excalibur, as in the Sword of Promised Victory that was once wielded by King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot?"

She nodded.

"And [Star of God] Kokabiel, as in the one that fell from Heaven alongside [Watcher of God's Children] Azazel, [Oracle of Calamity] Shemhazai, and [Lightning of God] Baraqiel?"

She nodded again.

"How the hell did you even know that I was apart of the supernatural now?" He sighed.

She giggled. "I don't. I just told you because I trusted you, even if you were a human."

He sighed. "I should've expected that from you. Even all these years, you haven't changed a bit."

He gave her a smile, which completely took her breath away. It was genuine, a smile she could recognize from anywhere, as it was the same as it was when they first met all those years ago.

She blushed heavily, as she looked away. She muttered under her breath. "Y-you dummy. D-don't make me fall for you even more."

"What was that?"

If it was possible, Irina's blush got even darker. "F-forget it!"

He didn't. He heard what Irina said.

He admitted. Even through the walls he built around his heart to prevent the same loss he experienced that day, he found her cute.

He knew her inside out, just like how she knew him. They knew each other like the back of their hands.

Maybe...just maybe, he may bring himself to love her a second time.

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Begin Arc 1: Forsaken Utopia**

* * *

**And done with this chapter.  
**

**Yes, Issei is _so_ different in this story. He is so much more depressed, sad, etc. But what can you say about a boy that's grieving for his parents' death that he saw _right in front of him_.**

**To clarify, Issei _was_ canon Issei up until three years ago. Ever since that day, he became the person he is now. The buried sadness and guilt is finally showing itself after a mere _four_ chapters! **

**Anyway, Issei's harem is most likely only going to consist of 3 characters. You probably already guessed at least one or two of em. The last one may be a bit of a surprise. Also, as I warned at the top, this story will turn into an emotional roller coaster as it draws you into the characters, and makes you feel as if you are with them.**

**At least, I hope.**

**Anyway, that's enough from me. Enjoy the arc. More backstory to be revealed eventually for both Luna and Issei.**

**-Houvdon**

**P.S. My favorite part of this chapter was Issei and Irina's interaction on the pew. I hope you guys liked it too.**

* * *

Chapter Word Count: 6.5k words

* * *

Opening: EGOIST - Eiyu Unmei No Uta  
(Fate/Apocrypha)

**[Sore wa oroka naru na daga toki wa motomu]** The camera pans to the right over destroyed statues of Issei, Luna, Vali, Gabriel, and Irina, each one holding their most notable weapons.

**[Fukutsu no eiyuu] **The destroyed statues were restored to pristine condition in a single flicker of the screen.

**[Sono monogatari wo] **The camera quickly moves back to the left, showing the silhouettes of five opposing figures, each with a bleeding Star of David.

_**[Lead us Lord of Light] **_The screen changes to Issei and Raynare staring at the sky, as the clouds quickly gathered in a single area. Lightning flashes once, then a second time, but when the screen flashes a third time, **"Midnight Sun" **appears in the screen.

**_["Warera wo michibiki terase"] _**The screen is split in half diagonally, one half being white and the other black, with the Issei's face flickering in the white half. Issei's face was colored a dark purple, before the screen shifted to Vali's face, colored a light yellow, before shifting to Luna's, colored a light blue. The fourth was a mixture of purple and pink with Gabriel's face, before Irina's face appearing in a light orange. The screen flickers with red, before shifting to a man with black eyes, whose portrait was a green color, before changing into a woman with dark blue eyes, whose face was colored with light green. It changes to a man with blue-grey eyes who was red-colored, before lastly changing into a man with dark grey eyes. Every time the screen shifted between the characters, the white and black side would alternate

**[Chiisaku kanadeta] **The screen shifts when the butt of a golden unknown spear hits the bloodstained ground, showing Luna underneath a bridge, a heavy fog behind her, almost completely hiding the city behind her.

**[Ai wa hazama wo samayou] **The screen zooms in on her exhausted face, and when she blinks, the screen shifts to a dimly lit room with Gabriel tying the knot on the sash that held together her commoner's robes in the middle on a bed.

**[Todokanai] **She lifts her sleeves, before nodding in approval.

**[Unmei ga azawarau] **She brings her sleeves down, supporting herself as she leaned back against the bed. She gazes into the mirror, which is empty, but a split second after the screen settles on the mirror, she turns blurry and focuses on the mirror image of her with violet eyes and twelve black wings.

**[Hedateru sekai wo] **The screen changes to a dark night with a man with unkempt white hair that was almost transparent wearing golden armor. He walks forward, and as a street light passes by the screen, covering it, it reveals Vali.

**[Umete anata ni aitai] **Vali stands up to greet him, and just before their hands touch in a handshake, the screen changes once again.

**[Mi wo kogasu sono ai ga] **It now shows a blue-colored church at night-time that only contained Issei and Irina, with Issei lying on her lap. As the screen slowly goes down, it finally pauses on the two.

**[Wakatsu made] **The screen flashes twice, the room turning red with blood, with four dark silhouettes standing around the two, with Issei now on his knees holding onto Irina.

[Pre-Chorus]  
**[Hito wa sakenda seigi wo] **Issei and Luna walk together through a castle's hallway, their sword and spear forming in their hands as they walked.

**[Sono hata wo takaku kakage] **It now showed an empty room, and as lightning flashes, the screen briefly shows a dark shadow of a figure with white angel wings.

**[Kako no ue ni ni tate] **The screen shifts to a dark field, where Vali descended onto the mortal plane, his celestial armor illuminating the area around him.

[Chorus]  
**[Yami wo harai susume] **Blood flew across the screen, over a blood-red moon before the screen changes. Issei watches as Irina and Kokabiel clash blades, their two weapons causing massive shock waves across the battlefield.

**[Kono mi ushinau tomo] **Luna and Shalba battle, as Luna deflects all of Shalba's magic within three swings.

**[Osore yo hirefuse] **Issei is shown hiding behind a rock, as Luna dashes towards Shalba in the background.

**[Watashi ga hasha to naru] **Vali transforms into his Balance Breaker, before throwing out his hand, magic bullets firing out of his magic seal, piercing through the God Slaying Wolf Fenrir. When Fenrir's face passes the screen, it shows the same man with golden armor with his spear held out.

**[Sei araba susume] **Fire gathers at the end of his spear, before he falls out of the screen with Irina shown in the air, her sword splitting into many different golden flowers each smaller than a fingernail.

**[Ganzen no shouri wo] **The screen shifts to Luna deflecting blasts of Dragonic power, before Gabriel dashes out from her, throwing her arm out, sending spears of light into the enemies' direction.

**[Akatsuki tabidate] **Issei and Gabriel walk down a bloodstained hill slowly side by side.

**[Yowake wa mou sugu] **The sun slowly rises as the camera zooms in onto two, showing their tears of blood.

**[_This is our-_] **The screen shows flashes of a pair of wings that no longer showed the never-ending colors, then a pair of black Fallen Angel wings, then a destroyed red gauntlet with a green orb, and lastly the image of a broken sword crossed with a broken spear.

_**[-fate] **_The opening ends with a still image of Luna stepping through a _**Crack in the World**_, the sun setting behind the Gate, illuminating the hill.


	5. Descend Once More

**Updates may start to slow. School starts soon.**

**Fuck me, only 2 months. They must hate us.**

**But anyway, I'm debating on when Issei awakens his powers. This arc or the next. Enjoy.**

**Also, more moody stuff at the beginning, as well as some pretty...nasty nasty stuff. As well as a continuously depressed Issei. This will improve in the future. Just not now, when he still hasn't gotten over his parents.**

* * *

**Midnight Sun**

**Chapter 5**

**Arc 1: Forsaken Utopia**

**Descend Once More  
**

* * *

_The ocean. Two young boys talked of this mystical body of water for hours, thinking that when they would finally reach the ocean, they would be as free as a bird, yet there they stand, caged to duty, slaves to their own complexities in within. The two boys dip their feet into the ocean. One is smiling, happy at last to live again and witness the wonder of the world he dreamt about so endlessly. One stands there, staring into the horizon where the sky kisses the sea, and he does not see the beauty yet the threat. The knowledge that the enemy was beyond the walls and beyond the walls was the ocean and beyond the ocean... was the enemy. And he wonders... If he kills the enemy, can they be free?_

* * *

She descended upon the realm, looking for the one that had just recently been exiled.

It had been centuries since they have last seen each other.

She longed for him, just as much as she knew that he longed for her. Such was her nature as what Alaya had defined her as.

She searched for him. She looked through the flames, the ocean, the icy deserts. She searched for centuries for him, just as he had searched endlessly for her upon sensing her.

When two search endlessly, the miracle can never happen.

One must search endlessly, while the other must wait endlessly. Only then, can the miracle occur.

And so they did.

She searched, while he remained.

Through more centuries, they were forced to wait before they reunited. She continued to search, while he continued to wait amidst the hell he had created.

But they finally reunited after millennia. Despite so many years passing, their feelings had never changed. Upon seeing the other, their love blossomed once more, as the blessings God had cast upon them once again took effect.

Upon finding each other, were they able to find each other effortlessly once more.

They departed, and they once again, met at the same spot within the paradise.

It was much different from the Garden of Eden that they had once knew. But they knew it was because it was not the Garden of Eden. It was rather, a paradise of humans, one that mankind themselves had made after centuries of trying.

It was an attempted replica of the paradise God once promised to them.

God no longer promised the paradise, and only through attempts and good deeds would they be allowed to wander throughout the Heavens. However, even then, were they not allowed into the Garden of Eden.

For they were not the [Origin of Man].

They continued to love. They continued to depart and meet as few as years. They refused to be separated once more, for the centuries have not been kind to them. They knew the love was forbidden, but prior to his exile, God himself blessed their marriage and gave his blessings to him.

They continued to indulge themselves within their true love, a love that cannot be dispelled for it was not their sin. It was their blessing to have love strong enough to triumph God himself.

Until one such person had decided to reveal their forbidden love.

That was when Hell ascended, and the Heavens descended, reverting the efforts of the First and Last Star.

* * *

Issei and Irina sat at the pews once again.

"Are you sure you should be skipping school, as well as not going home for the past three days?"

It was a miracle that Grayfia had not managed to catch him the time he went back to his house to get a week's worth of clothing.

He wouldn't be able to search for Alaya thoroughly with the likes of [Star of God] Kokabiel in the area, who apparently had six Excaliburs, which would mess up his sense of magic detection. He would constantly be attracted to it, instead of any kind of presence of Alaya or Gaia.

He would assist the exorcists in their task to defeat the once mighty Angel, now warmonger Fallen Angel.

She had her head on his shoulder as she spoke. She was peaceful, with the person she has loved for the past decade. They had been apart for so long, yet she still held feelings for him, denying every male exorcist that sought her love.

She had been increasingly more affectionate, and Issei didn't try to stop her.

Their fingers were laced together, Issei's frighteningly cold fingers with her warm ones.

They looked like the perfect couple, but they were anything but perfect.

After all, Issei's heart was still _glass_. Any wrong move, and it would be shattered once more. It had already broken once before. A second time would cause the end of him.

He had built walls around his emotions to prevent it from happening.

These walls were the walls that prevented him from giving any love to Irina, who he had used to like from back then, despite the two being "guys". Issei was _not_ gay back then.

"Yeah...it's fine. I have my own task to do while my two friends are away searching."

"Oh? Searching for this Alaya?"

Issei had told Irina about his quest to find Alaya to help Luna return to her world. Irina had never had any exposure to any Counter-Guardians, causing her to be surprised when Issei had told her many of this world's strongest figures had all ascended to the Counter Force.

_However, Issei never knew that he was only told half the truth._

"Yeah. I will find Alaya. I _will_ help my friend become apart of the Counter-Force."

Irina breathed gently, and Issei tensed at her sudden touch on the back of his neck.

"It's been so long, Ise." She was the only one allowed to call him by that nickname. "Ten years...and we've changed so much from back then."

He felt daring, and rested his cheek against the top of her head. He felt her tense the moment his cheek hit her head, but she did not protest against it. She knew that it was only to play along with her, not because he really wanted to.

After all, how can a caged heart still reach out and grasp love?

"Can you not love me?"

His eyes turned half-lidded. "You know the answer."

He knew that she frowned at his cryptic answer. It was what he usually did. Never gave a straight-forward answer.

"Have you ever?"

She gave another question, this time, one relating to their past.

"What brought this on?" He didn't give a smile, or any sign of any of his emotions.

"I was just wondering. You know how I feel, yet you have never left me, or berated me."

Issei's lips turned upwards from his frown, yet still was not a smile. It was a flat line. His brown eyes turned distant. "Back then...there was a time. My memory is foggy...I don't remember much from my childhood. But what I do remember, is that you were my closest friend. You stuck beside me all the way until you had to leave to the Church.

There was a time, where I did. So long ago, I can no longer remember. But no longer do I hold the same feelings as you back then."

He gave a tired sigh. "Maybe...someday. When I find peace. You _are_ the most important person to me."

Irina's eyes widened, before they began to tear up. "Idiot...saying things like that. You shouldn't say that kind of stuff until you are ready to return what I feel. But...I'll allow you to continue this nonsense." She hugged his side as a few more tears leaked out of her eyes.

Issei was quiet. He knew that it was wrong to say it. But he still wished to.

She had a chance. She only had to wait for the time.

He knew that she loved him. Neither of them said it, but they both knew how strong her feelings were for him.

It was...a welcoming feeling. To think that she still remembered everything they had done together, ever since he had saved her.

* * *

Irina, Griselda, and a third hooded figure dashed through the woods.

"Remember the plan. We are not to engage against Kokabiel if we ever find him. We are to escape as best as soon as we see him. Us alone can not take him out."

"Yes Griselda-sama." The two responded.

Irina went to the left, while the hooded figure went to the right.

Griselda continued forward.

She spoke to herself in a low voice. "That boy...Hyoudou Issei. Irina doesn't realize it. She's too in love with him to notice. Xenovia and I were able to detect him the moment we entered the city. Something with that kind of power _shouldn't_ exist among the humans."

She frowned as she continued to move.

The last remaining Excalibur fragment hidden inside of the holy sword she wielded hummed with power.

It continued to _bless_ her.

It was sorcery. To be able to create a second sword _around_ the Excalibur Fragment to hide the sword within an ordinary holy sword. It was some sort of magic. By the power of Griselda's will, the sword was able to switch between the a normal holy sword and Excalibur itself. Even with Excalibur sealed within the holy sword, it's passive effects still went through.

She gritted her teeth.

She sensed something ahead. It wasn't the same as Hyoudou Issei. It still held some sort of hope within. It was tainted, but not darkness.

Her sword shined brighter within its sheath as she pulled more of Excalibur Blessing's power from within it. She can feel it begin to strain, as she was not using its true form, but rather, only its basic form to avoid detection.

She didn't want to bring out the Fragment, it would cause Kokabiel to know where she was. Revealing her Fragment would cause the Devils within the city to also become aware of her presence. The church wished to keep the mission a secret, and had them work without the Devil's awareness.

If they find the power of a great Holy Sword such as Excalibur, even if it were just fragments, within their city, they would immediately believe it was a declaration of war and call their families. They would retreat, believing the exorcists were aiming to kill them.

Even she cannot defeat Serafall Leviathan and the damn Lucifer that she was terrified of. She had faced the Lucifer in combat alongside Dulio and a few other Guardians of Heaven.

It was an even fight, one against eight, until he unleashed the power that caused everyone to know his name.

She was one of the few Guardians of Heaven that knew the secret of his power. She didn't know _what_ he had sacrificed, but she knew _where_ he had obtained his immense power from.

The Power of Destruction that he wielded was not inherited from the Bael. The Bael's Power of Destruction was what he had formerly wielded. It used to destroy, and he had used it to annihilate those who opposed him. But the [Abyss]'s [Abyssal Works] was what he currently wielded. And it didn't just destroy. It _**REMOVED**_ from existence. It completely erased everything it touched from reality itself, never to come back.

She and Dulio were the only survivors, only because he found them interesting.

She broke out of her thoughts as she arrived in a clearing.

Facing her, was a person she did not expect.

She had twelve wings of the purest white, and curly blonde hair that reached her thigh. Her voluptuous figure was able to attract men and women alike. Her eyes were closed, as if she were meditating in the middle of what may soon be the battlefield.

"Gabriel-sama?"

* * *

Irina dashed through the trees.

She knew her mission. She was to find Kokabiel, and escape as soon as she had caught sight of him.

But she wanted to _fight_. He was a heretic. He had fallen from God's paradise. He had discarded the love God had given to all of his creations, and sought sinful pleasure in place of the love from the Father himself.

Not only that, he had _stolen_ the fragments of Excalibur. Stolen!

She believed the Excaliburs should have never been wielded again. They were for the one King that had built a kingdom that had almost rivaled His own.

Until his return from Avalon, there should be no wielders of the Excaliburs. The Church agreed with her thinking, and no exorcist had ever wielded the Holy Sword created by the Fae.

This was the first time since Excalibur had been wielded since its shattering and death of its wielder. It was an uncomfortable thought, as she knew that Griselda currently had the last Excalibur fragment. Griselda herself did not like to use the power of the Excalibur, as she too, shared the same thoughts as Irina.

None of them were worthy.

Much like the Sword of Choosing Caliburn, it should only be wielded by the one it was gifted to. And it was given to the King of Knights.

Irina pushed herself further. Her legs burned as she moved as fast as possible.

Her hands clutched at the weapon she knew was always beside her. It did not need to be physical for her to know it was there. It was waiting as always, obeying her every command.

She only needed a single command to bring it out.

Her eyes widened when she reached a clearing.

"You've arrived."

Fear overcame her. She had said that she would fight him, but facing him...was another different story.

His red eyes stared at her, a cold glint within it. His pale skin contrasted against his wings, which were the color of a dark night. It was akin to a crow's, compared to the usual ravens the Grigori head Fallen had. Ten wings spread out behind him.

"I have been waiting for you, _exorcist_." He spit out the words, as if they were acid in his mouth.

She couldn't bring herself to answer. Fear took over every part of her body as his power radiated. Considering how much power he had, it was a wonder how nobody was attracted to it.

"Oh...that's why." She muttered.

She knew where she was. Mist covered the forest, as the sky became a blur of colors. The sounds of the insects had disappeared, leaving only Kokabiel and herself in the clearing. She focused again on the endless blur of color that was the sky.

It was the work of the Longinus, **Dimension Lost:** Fog of Extinction.

Nobody had been attracted because it wasn't a simple barrier. It had moved the two of them into the _**Gap Between Worlds**_.

"Surprised at this?" Kokabiel chuckled. He was able to read her mind like a book. "You must be wondering on how I got my hands on a Longinus. I _didn't_. They merely cooperated with me. They are also interested in destruction."

"Oho? If it isn't Shidou Irina?"

Fear overcame her twice as much.

She knew that voice. And it terrified her. She knew of his past deeds. And she knew her position as a two versus one.

She thought that she would at least be able to be defeated and escape without any problem with Kokabiel. He was a Cadre, and he would refuse to touch an exorcist of the church. The second one however, was notorious for his passion for killing before being excommunicated.

The final straw to the church was on his last mission. The six man team was killed by the S class Stray Devil, with Freed Sellzen being the only survivor. However, the church later found out that the hunt had turned into a chase. In the middle of the chase, one by one, Freed had taken the female exorcists, and had _raped_ them, before killing them. The only other male of the party was left alone against the Stray, believing he was the last one alive, only to be stabbed in the back by Freed.

Freed had easily taken down the Stray. He had purposefully killed every member of his own team for his own pleasure.

And that was why she was fearful for her own well-being right now.

"You can do as you wish Freed. I will only watch."

Freed laugh crazily, causing Irina to take a step back.

A brilliant light appeared in his hand, and Irina widened her eyes. Rage consumed her as she recognized the Holy Light.

"How dare you use such a weapon?! None of us are worthy!" She screamed as him.

"Hoh? A lowly _whore_ is trying to lecture me on swords?" The mad exorcist laughed.

A sword of _gold_ appeared in her hand. She swung it, and it clashed against Freed's. Sparks flew, as the two mythical weapons continuously struck each other.

Their strikes were fast for humans. In the span of three seconds, they had already exchanged nine blows. His eyes were still crazed, but there was a focus in it. He knew that if he made a single mistake, he would be killed.

He disengaged, and Irina shifted her feet. She stood held her sword in two hands, the blade pointed at him.

He grinned, and _vanished_.

"Excalibur...Transparency." She growled.

She didn't know where he was. The Fragment completely cloaked the wielder. She would not be able to sense the killing intent, the sound of his feet, or his breath.

It was one of the most powerful fragments. It completely left the opponent at the wielder's mercy.

Her fear came back.

She felt a smack on her arse causing her to growl in anger, lashing out with her sword.

She hit nothing.

Again and again, he continued to _violate _her. Touching her in places she had kept sacred for the one she loved. She could not keep him off of her, as she would waste extra energy.

She was cornered.

She did not wish to use the full power of her sword. Griselda had told her that no matter what happened, she must keep it a secret. It was one of their trump cards. They could not afford to use it recklessly, no matter how humiliating it was.

Eventually Freed got tired of it.

He smacked her with what she presumed was the flat of his blade. She slammed into one of the trees at the edge of the clearing. She was exhausted and couldn't move.

"That was some nice foreplay." He grabbed her wrists, and another flash of light appeared.

Excalibur Mimic was in his hands, in the form of three ropes.

He bound her wrists above her, and opened her legs, bounding them to two other Excalibur Fragments.

Her eyes widened as fear enveloped her entire _soul_ once more.

He grinned at her expression.

"That's an expression I like." He said hungrily as he unbuckled his pants. "Now let me feel those places again."

A single tear rolled down her eye as he grabbed her clothing, and tore it.

* * *

Issei awoke with a gasp.

"A nightmare...?"

He shook his head. It was impossible for it to be a nightmare. It was...a _memory_. He didn't know what.

Thrice it had happened. This third time, he witnessed the forbidden love of a Devil and an Angel. The Angel did not fall, and he understood through the memories, it was because it was true _love_. An Angel cannot fall if it had not committed any sin.

Love was one of the many gifts that was granted to God's creations. He would not dare to keep it away from his most prized creations, the never-changing Angels.

He didn't know why...but he was able to recognize the Angel. His entire being longed for it.

But he could not remember her name.

Was he the Devil that he had seen?

He shook his head at the thought. The Devil was from long ago...he was only born seventeen years ago.

He looked at the clock, and saw it was two in the morning. Luna and Vali had not returned the previous night, so Issei assumed they will be back today or tomorrow.

It was Thursday.

He had just broken to Irina the previous day that he had forgotten many feelings for her in his childhood. It wasn't that he couldn't remember, but that he wanted to forget everything after that fateful day.

He wanted better for her. She still loved him.

Yet, he couldn't bring himself to push her away. He found comfort within her love.

He looked around the church. He frowned, noticing that none of the exorcists were back yet. "That's strange...it's got to have been at least ten hours. Why would be out for so long?"

The Church was empty, not even Asia was in it.

Issei sighed, as he wandered into the corner. It had been three days since he last went home. Irina had managed to convince the other three to let him stay. He stripped of his bed clothes, and turned on the faucet. Fresh cold water poured out, and Issei splashed it onto his body. It was what all four of them had to do. It wasn't the bast, but Issei wasn't going to complain. He had to be thankful for them to let him house with them until Kokabiel was dealt with.

Griselda had warned him that Kokabiel might go after him. The reason she gave was because he was affiliated with the exorcists.

Issei wondered how Luna and Vali were doing.

He let himself rest in the bath, which was just a smooth stone carved into the shape of a bath.

He stared down at his hands. He wanted to help the exorcists. He wanted to help Luna and Vali.

But he _couldn't_. He was powerless.

He was forced to stay behind by both the exorcists and his friends. The former to have him stay away from the battlefield with Kokabiel, the latter because he was unable to teleport, and he would be unable to leave his house for extended periods of time during the school year.

He hasn't exactly followed the last part by ditching school for three days straight, as well as leaving his home without telling Grayfia.

He blinked, as a feeling of _hunger_ overtook him. He looked towards something beyond the walls of the church, as his eyes peered between the threads of reality. He saw _her_ as she descended.

Their eyes met, emerald green against chocolate brown.

He knew who she was. Looking at her caused the weakened Alaya to give information to him as a natural resident of the World.

Something lurched inside of him as they continued to look at each other. His eyes were impassive, while hers were full of love and affection. She mouthed words at him, words only he can understand.

_And she turned away_.

The _**Crack**_ that he had looked through closed, causing a pain in his head similar to a migraine.

He was left with a single question.

Who was she to him?

* * *

"Griselda."

The [Angel of Love] Gabriel descended into the clearing. The sun shined on her as if she was the Peacebringer herself.

Griselda knelt in respect towards the legendary Seraph herself.

"No need for this. I believe you were in the middle of a hunt?"

The Strongest Female Exorcist nodded. "Yes. I split our team up. Irina headed to the West, and Xenovia headed to the East. It was needed to cover more ground. The more time we spending the dark of Kokabiel's whereabouts, the more time he has to fuse the Excalibur Fragments together. He also knows where we are located as followers of God himself."

"Ah yes...my brother." The green eyed Angel nodded at the mention of the Cadre. "He is powerful, despite having less wings than both of my two Fallen brothers."

Gabriel had not mentioned the names of her _other_ two brothers, but Griselda knew who she was referring to. Who else was powerful from the Fallen Angels besides the legendary Governor and Vice-Governor? Baraqiel was indeed powerful, but he had ten wings, much like Kokabiel.

Despite the wings of the both Angels being a measurement of power, it was still possible for Angels with less wings than others to be just as strong. One such example were the Royal Guards. They were mostly consisted of six-winged Angels, with the eight-winged Angels have command over the others. Despite only have six or eight wings, they were still capable of defending their respective Seraphim from either other Seraphim, or the Fallen Angel Cadres.

"Yes indeed. Is there a reason why you have decided to come down from Heaven?"

The beautiful Angel nodded, but did not care to share the reason.

She merely looked to the side, almost as if she saw something Griselda did not.

"Gabriel-sama?"

Gabriel blinked, and looked away. The female exorcist frowned at Gabriel's reaction.

"Is there something wrong?" Griselda asked in concern.

"I...saw something." She shook her head. "I merely got confused...I thought I was within one of [Delusion]'s dreams...for something so precious to me to appear once again after so long."

Griselda blinked in confusion. For some reason, she felt as if Gabriel was no longer talking to her, but was musing to herself instead.

"I must be going Gabriel-sama. Please excuse me."

Gabriel nodded, her mind in a different place.

Griselda dashed past [Angel of Love] Gabriel.

She pressed her pointer and her middle finger against her temple. She spoke with her mind. "Xenovia and Irina, please report."

"Nothing as of right now Griselda-sama." She heard the curt reply of the blue-haired exorcist, Xenovia.

"Irina?"

Griselda attempted to call out to Irina, but the chestnut-haired exorcist did not answer her call.

"Irina?!" She called frantically.

She gritted her teeth as she shifted her path. She headed straight to the west, hoping to hit where Irina was searching. She couldn't leave behind Irina. "Xenovia, please head directly west. I will release part of my Fragment's power. I do not wish to, but we must save Irina. Follow the power of my Fragment. If it is what I fear, be prepared to hold _him_ off for a few seconds before we can make our escape."

"Yes Griselda-sama."

She called upon more power of her Fragment. The sword held within her grip vibrated with power, as she continued to draw out more than she could. If she wanted to release more of the blessings, she would have to abandon the holy sword it was built within.

Even with the threat of Irina's capture, she did not wish to release a power that did not belong to her. She felt as if Irina would do the same if they were within the same positions.

She hoped that whatever happened to Irina would not awaken the darkness that resided within her friend.

She feared for everyone within the _country_.

* * *

**You reached the end. Congrats.**

**As of right now, I have 8 planned Arcs + Epilogue. Let's hope I can actually manage to reach the very end.**

**I don't plan to combine _any_ Arcs, as that'll defeat the purpose of each individual one. It's meant to build character development as well as story, and I don't see how I can fit two Arcs under one title. It just doesn't work.**

**Hope you all enjoyed, and I'll be seeing you next time.**

**-Houvdon**

**Next Chapter: Raynare**

_**Arc 1:** Forsaken Utopia_  
**Arc 2**: TBD  
**Arc 3:** TBD  
**Arc 4:** A Hero's Regret  
**Arc 5:** End of the Dream  
**Arc 6:** Second and Last Sun  
**Arc 7:** The Delusional Guardians  
**Arc 8:** To the Abyssal Dawn  
**Epilogue:** To the Tomorrow We Walk


	6. Raynare

**Genre: Dark Fantasy, Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Tragedy, Angst, AU**

**Important note before reading the chapter: Hyoudou Issei does _NOT_ have the same background as Emiya Shirou. Similar language use, but different. There is no Holy Grail within this world. There is no "Heaven's Feel" ritual.**

* * *

**Midnight Sun**

**Chapter 6**

**Arc 1: Forsaken Utopia**

**Raynare**

* * *

"Oh? It's you."

The pale Fallen Angel opened one of his red eyes.

"Hello...Brother."

[Star of God] Kokabiel looked at [Angel of Love] Gabriel.

"What brings you here? Surely you know of my theft of the Excalibur Fragments, do you not?"

The beautiful Seraph nodded. "Of course. Who hasn't by now? I'm surprised if even the Devils do not know of your dishonorable methods."

The Fallen shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? All that matters is that I obtained what I needed without many casualties. You should be glad that I took your feelings into consideration. I know how much you hate to see death."

The Seraph let out a feminine snort. "Please. I will not be swayed by your words. You did it simply to stir more fear within the supernatural, being able to not only sneak into the Vatican, but also steal the heavily guarded swords. You hold no consideration for my feelings."

Kokabiel chuckled. "You wound me Sister. You make it sound as if I were heartless."

"Judging by what you allowed your priest to do, I assumed so."

Kokabiel sighed at her words. "It is true that I let that _thing_ loose onto that female exorcist. I suppose I do need to apologize for that. I simply needed someone to wield the Excalibur Fragments until the true wielder comes forth. Even I do not believe I am worthy of such a blade. But the crazed priest believes that he is worthy. He wishes to use it to cut down more Devils, and to continue on with his perverse ways."

Gabriel shook her head in disappointment. "I expected a better reason from you. Did you not use to smite the perverse, and guard the believers? I still remember the time where you had wings of the purest white, so similar to the rest of your siblings."

The Angel of the Stars closed his eyes. A bitter sound escaped his lips, which Gabriel managed to catch. "It is true...I remember fighting alongside the rest of you...The many of us Seraphim, defending humanity against the Devils. What a sad tale, becoming something to oppose what I once was."

"She is precious to him you know?"

"Who?"

Gabriel's green eyes shifted. It couldn't be explained. Her eyes full of love and grace shifted into predatory. Her emerald green eyes stared within his mind.

"You know who I am talking about. Do not try to act innocent _Brother_." She hissed the words out, so different from her previous grace.

"Oh...her. And precious to..." His eyes widened. There were only few that Gabriel cared so much about. Despite being called the [Angel of Love], very rarely did she love so dearly. "Sister...is he really here?"

Gabriel nodded. "He is severely weakened, a shell of his former self. But as time passes, the power that was slowly recovering will emerge. His memories will come back, and he will once again bathe in my love."

Kokabiel gave a low chuckle. "Who knew that he would take a liking to an exorcist. How do you feel about this?"

"All is fine as long as he gives me his love." Her green eyes continued to glare at him.

"Though Gabriel...why did you come here if you weren't going to stop me?" Kokabiel cocked his head to the side. "Is there a reason for this?"

She giggled. "Why stop you when it isn't going to threaten the world? Alaya did not warn me of the consequences. If he had, I would have attempted to stop you. Since he did not, I assume nothing drastic will happen in the future. Usually that means you will be stopped."

Kokabiel laughed. "To think you'll be so simple. You do know that Alaya has been weakened, no?"

"Alaya's weakening doesn't mean that he'll stop telling us to stop calamities around the realm." Gabriel grabbed his hands, and kissed Kokabiel's forehead lovingly. "I must say I will wish you luck in your endeavors Kokabiel. I hope we meet again."

"Again? What makes you think you'll leave this place alive?" Kokabiel gave her a lazy smile. Their faces were close together, so close they could have been mistaken as lovers. After all, Gabriel was still holding onto his hands, and her lips so close to his nose.

Exorcists began to pour into the room. They raised their swords, and cried out.

"It's Gabriel!"

"So that's the beauty of a Seraph..."

"Whoever defeats her gets to bed her!"

These cries energized them. A group of merely thirty exorcists against herself, a twelve-winged Seraph.

She leaned forward, and whispered into his ear. "Do you really think that these _things_ will be able to stop me from leaving?"

Kokabiel gave another chuckle. He grabbed into her shoulders and pushed her away gently. He grabbed her hand, and kissed the back of the hand formally. "Of course not my lady. I fully intend on letting you leave unharmed."

He turned his attention down to the exorcists, many pulling out their guns, aiming at Gabriel, hoping to take her down for a chance to bed her.

Foolish.

A single finger rose, and tapped the armrest of his throne.

Screams of pain filled the area, as in a single instant, thirty light spears appeared in the air below Kokabiel, and descended onto the exorcists. One light spear for each one, stabbing through vital organs. If they did not die immediately, they would surely die of blood-loss.

"I'm surprised you did this. I expected you to fight myself."

The Fallen shook his head. "No. I know how much you despise fighting. I wish to keep you from something you hate."

"That is appreciated, Brother." She smiled gently at him.

He waved his hand. "Go Sister. The next time we meet, we will not be Brother and Sister. We will be Angel and Fallen Angel, two opposing forces."

She nodded. And so, [Angel of Love] Gabriel bid her farewells to one of her loving brothers. "Goodbye Brother. May the void welcome you."

[Star of God] Kokabiel replied in kind. "Goodbye loving Sister. May the depths of purgatory welcome you."

Their farewells were different, for they knew where they would go after death. Kokabiel, as a Fallen, would go to the void, the [Abyss] itself as a consequence of falling from God's graces. Gabriel, as an Angel, would go to purgatory, as once she has died, she cannot reach Heaven for she has already reached it. She will instead go into the everlasting dream of Purgatory.

But both of them wished such was the case, for as Counter-Guardians of Alaya, they knew of their fate once they met death.

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

Issei froze at the sound of her voice. He hadn't seen her in a week, and he wouldn't be able to explain his actions.

"No need to fear. I understand what you wished to accomplish. Griselda told me of your situation."

They were currently atop the roof top of the church, looking at the night sky. It has been two days since the exorcists disappeared. Issei was sure they did not run, for most of their belongings were still at the church.

"Aren't you mad?"

She shook her head, her beautiful silver hair moving with her motions.

"I already told you. I understand. Back to you. How are you feeling? Your childhood love is missing, is she not?"

"Yeah." Issei sighed, and looked at the stars. "I'm worried for her."

She giggled. "You used to always deny it back then. When I used to make fun of your crush on Irina, even though you thought she was a boy."

His brown eyes narrowed at her.

She waved her hand. "Geez Issei...when did you turn so depressing and serious. When was the last time you laughed?"

"...Long ago."

She sighed, and closed her silver eyes softly. "You really do sound...emo? I think that's the word people use to describe depressing people. I thought that we managed to break you out of it."

"It came back recently. It has nothing to do with you or Sirzechs."

Grayfia cocked her head. "Sirzechs knows about you."

"Sirzechs? Wait, how does Sirzechs know? Is he like you?"

The silver-haired maid blinked in confusion. "Wait, you don't know who Sirzechs is?"

"Sirzechs...the only Sirzechs I know is the one I've lived with for three years. The only other Sirzechs I've heard of was..." The brown-haired male sighed as he palmed his face. "I'm fucking retarded. The Sirzechs I've lived with for the past three years in _the_ [Wielder of Abyssal Works] Sirzechs Lucifer?"

The name that Issei had recited rippled space, as the name he had spoken contained power.

Power that didn't belong in this world.

"Yes..._that_ Sirzechs and the Sirzechs you know are the _same_ being. Honestly! I expected you to realize this much earlier, when Vali or Sona first told you about the History of the World."

"I just didn't make the connection." Issei showed parts of his old self coming back at this revelation, scratching his cheek.

"Of course you didn't." Grayfia sighed, exasperated.

"Hey Grayfia? Why did you and Sirzechs pick me up? You two are extremely powerful and influential members of the Devils, right? So why did you two decide to pick up a human?"

Grayfia knew that eventually, Issei would ask this question to either her or Sirzechs.

The truth was, they too had sensed the power inside of him. They knew exactly who he is and was. But, she couldn't tell Issei on who he was. It would cause chaos as the shell he had made would be broken once more.

She knew that Gabriel had came down from the Heavens simply to meet him once more. Knowing the Seraph, she would attempt to talk to Issei, and attempt to draw out his true self that was forgotten. She had perhaps told Kokabiel about Issei already, as she still loved Kokabiel. Despite the race difference, they were the only Angel and Fallen Angel to love each other.

Despite how much Kokabiel wanted to fight in a war, he still made sure to not affect Gabriel. She was the only Angel to look after him, so he decided to look after her in return. Such was one of the few ways he can repay her for saving him during the Great War when he was ambushed by Ajuka.

That meant that Kokabiel will not kill Issei. Kokabiel knew how precious both him and the false human were to Gabriel, so he would not make Gabriel choose between either of them. He would perhaps test Issei, attempt to draw out the locked memories inside of him, and then retreat, leaving behind the Excalibur Fragments.

Or perhaps, he would kill Issei due to how much of a threat he'll present to the supernatural world in general, disregarding what Gabriel thought. Such was the reason why he had to have Issei killed those three years ago. Issei had survived, and Grayfia suspected it was because his sleeping power awakened from their slumber for a split moment. After all, his parents, ordinary humans, had died instantly. Had Issei remained as a normal human, he would have died in either the impact, or the fire.

Grayfia sighed, as she finally gave Issei her answer. "We picked you up because you looked as if you had lost hope. You were similar to me and Sirzechs, when we lost ourselves within the Devil Civil War, when we were forced to kill our own comrades. As you know, Sirzechs had sacrificed something dear to him to attain the power he has now. Even I do not know what he sacrificed, and I have remained with him for the two hundred years since he attained his powers."

Issei nodded. Sirzechs had always seemed distant when he was with Issei and Grayfia, almost as if he were missing something. If even Grayfia didn't know, the woman he loved for two hundred years, then it would remain a mystery until he told someone himself.

Grayfia continued. "We hoped to give you something to appreciate, to break you out of the lost state you were in. So you can finally regain the humanity you had lost within that fire. We haven't been successful, you only managed to create a facade that could fool anyone."

It was not a lie, but it was also not the truth. They did intend on helping him regain his sanity and his desire to live, but they also had their own motives. Such was their nature as Devils.

Issei gave a sad laugh. "Yeah. I still haven't recovered. I intend to find out the person who did it. They labeled it as a freak accident, but there is no way it could have been an accident. The driver for the truck was never found."

She nodded at his words. "Yes. I have reasons to suspect exactly _who_ did it."

His brown eyes narrowed. His mind had switched once again. It was something that had always bugged Grayfia. Despite him being _Issei_, he would switch between Hyoudou Issei and the demon he was.

She was alive during the time of his rule. Despite her young appearance, she was thousands of years old. Sirzechs was but a baby compared to her, only being around two hundred and thirty years old.

Issei did not scare her. But _he_ did.

"Who was it?"

She felt his dark aura slowly start to ooze out with his own knowledge. It was little, but it was potent. It contained _presence_. It demanded her to obey him just like she did thousands of years ago.

"I believe that it was Kokabiel, the same one who stole the Excalibur Fragments."

His dark aura slowly receded as he broke his gaze from her. He put his hand to his chin as he thought. "What...? Why would Kokabiel do that? Why would he target _me_ of all people? Is it because of this power that everyone keeps on talking about? I overheard Griselda say to Xenovia about how I was dangerous. She never answered Xenovia question on why. Luna and Vali both took an interest in me, and Vali always talks about my charade, and how he'll play along with me."

Grayfia rose an eyebrow in surprise on how he knew a bit on himself. She believed that he would keep on thinking that he was ordinary. It was to be expected, for he was targeted by Shalba on the first day the Dragon Knight, as she called herself, arrived within this world. She didn't know why she specifically called herself a "Dragon Knight". Alaya did not recognize her, much like how despite being called the Ice Queen by her fellow Devils, she was not recognized by the forces of Earth and Mankind, hence why she did not take pride in such a title.

She had none due to not being worthy.

"I believe so." She feigned ignorance. "I do not know what exactly you possess, but I can sense that it is powerful."

It was also not a lie, but not a truth. She truthfully did not know how much power he had lost since his disappearance, but she also knew generally what it was.

"Do you know where the exorcists are?"

He rose, but did not look at her. It was so similar to those years ago, when he would give her orders. The exact same tone, exact same voice, and exact same body posture.

It solidified his return.

It was soon. She knew it was soon by how similar the two of them were now.

"I can feel Griselda's Fragment. She is currently in the forest. I do not know where the other two exorcists are."

"Lead me to her." His voice was full of command, causing Grayfia to shiver from the familiarity of his words.

It was the same thing he said to her when they found out her sister had betrayed them.

* * *

"He will awaken soon according to Grayfia."

"What makes her say that?"

"He has his old habits. I believe we should believe her."

"Ah yes, she was under his direct command those years ago. Despite her youthful appearance, she is one of the oldest among us. She, and Zekram Bael are perhaps the oldest to ever live."

"I believe that in this fight against Kokabiel, he will regain his powers. His memories, maybe. But his powers for sure should be able to."

"Yes. Only problem is if Rias and Sona will be able to cooperate with the exorcists. The church and the Devils never see eye to eye anyway. If not, then I believe Vali and the Outsider would step in and defeat Kokabiel themselves."

"He is a twelve-winged Cadre."

"He is? He hasn't revealed it yet. He was always known to be one of the few ten-winged that can reveal the twelve-winged Fallen and Seraph. I'm surprised you know."

"There are a lot of spies, even within Kokabiel's army. Many of them are tired of constantly fighting."

"I see. What is his plan with the Excaliburs?"

"The Fragments you mean? Nobody knows. He knows he isn't worthy. He respects the legend of King Arthur, and refuses to use the Fragments. So nobody knows his intention or purpose for stealing them."

"...Will we come in?"

"If Vali and Luna are unable to do anything."

"I must prepare before we set off. I'll see you later, _your Majesty._"

"Of course."

* * *

They stood at the edge of the forest.

It was daunting, this late at night. But two nights have passed since the exorcists had left.

Such a humane emotion, fear was. Yet, it filled his body as he was not able to look through a few feet in front of him. According to Grayfia, she would not be able to cast any fire for light, as she was only able to summon ice.

They would have to look through the dark. Despite Grayfia saying Devils were able to see at night, she was unable to see through the forest. It may have been due to the fog that covered the entire forest that was only a few feet behind them.

The wielder of the Longinus, **Dimension Lost** had let them in.

"Issei, are you okay?"

Something switched within him. His form froze for a split second. No longer than half of the time it took for one to blink, yet Grayfia noticed when he turned still. It was not hesitation, it was almost as if he had to _change_.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit...anxious."

He was back. He didn't know what had overtaken his mind. He was conscious, yet at the same time he wasn't. He had allowed something to take over his mind.

"I see. If we are forced to battle, do not hesitate to run. You are unable to fight the likes of Kokabiel. You know he was chosen by Alaya. You will not be able to face him."

Issei forced himself to nod. Despite the large power gap between the two, he still wished to fight Kokabiel. He wanted to know what had come of his friend. He didn't want to lose someone so precious to him.

He didn't want to lose someone he only barely started to love again.

"Follow me closely Issei. I must take the forward in case I must cast a barrier."

They walked for minutes, with each growing minute of silence causing the anxiety to eat his stomach.

"They're here." Grayfia muttered.

"If it isn't the 'Ice Queen of the Underworld.'"

The forest became illuminated, as many light spears formed in the air, hovering at least a hundred meters above them. Despite how high it was in the air, it had no trouble bathing the dark forest in light.

There, standing opposing Grayfia and Issei, was the red-eyed Fallen Angel, with ten-wings spread out behind him, floating in the air with expert use of his wings. Two other people were with him, one of them flying in the air beside him, with only two pairs of wings, and the other on the ground, wielding a sword made of perhaps the most potent holy-light.

Issei recognized the four-winged Fallen. "Yuuma?"

"Issei?" Her violet eyes widened in shock.

Yuuma Amano was older than before. They haven't seen each other since the day Luna had fallen from the _**Crack in the World**_. Now that Issei thought about it, he never saw her around at all, not even at the bridge they met each other at.

He hadn't thought about her ever since Luna had arrived in the world.

Guilt formed in his heart, but he pushed it aside. Yuuma was safe, and judging by what he saw currently, she was assisting the Fallen named Kokabiel in his dangerous game.

"So you two know each other?" [Star of God] Kokabiel asked.

"Indeed. I met him while I was using my human persona to make sure he did not wield a Sacred Gear."

Kokabiel sighed. "He is not a Son of Adam. It is impossible for him to wield a Sacred Gear. I am not ashamed to admit that I have barely found out just a few hours ago."

"W-what?" Raynare looked at him in shock. "But, everything I discovered from him pointed at being an ordinary human?"

"So I thought as well. Such was the trickery of one that used plots and ploys since he was created." Kokabiel's red eyes stared into Issei's own brown. "Tell me, my _Brother_, what do you remember?"

Shock rippled through everyone, including Grayfia.

"Brother?" Issei growled in anger. "A brother of mine does not kill the parents of a fourteen-year old still in junior high."

"Interesting. You don't remember a thing of your past. It matters not, for I am not your brother, just as you are not mine. It is only through name, for you had wed my sister, that I became your brother. Such is the customs of humans, and Devils, is it not?"

"Your sister?"

"Yes, my sister. You don't even remember her? How...disheartening it would be to tell her. Surely you recognize her name at least? Her name is Gabriel, one of the Seraphim."

Something fractured in his head. He felt something break within him, as he saw a seal filled with so many symbols and foreign shapes crack into two pieces in his mind. He saw it crack, replacing his vision of Kokabiel. The instant the seal was damaged, he felt a flood of memories, so much like all the other times.

Except this time, he knew with certainty, it was _him_. It was _his_ own memories he was seeing, unlike his questioning of the previous.

It was a blur. It was too fast for him to see, colors of the _**Gap Between Worlds**_ taking over his perception.

He was able to only make out a single image within his own experiences.

It was in a garden, a paradise crafted for the humans. It was where he, and Gabriel had met, within the paradise for humans called the Garden of Eden. The origin of Mankind, where Adam and Eve lived before their exile.

In a single instant, he was brought back to reality. He clutched his head in pain, as he went onto a knee.

"You remember a small part." The Cadre remarked. "Judging by the look of longing and pain on your face, I assume it was related to your wife, my sister."

"Who...am I?" Issei croaked out through the pain. It wasn't just his head now. It was his entire body, spasming from the immense pain. "How do you know me?"

"I've known you for a long time. But I cannot tell you who you are. You must find that out on your own efforts. However, it should be fairly obvious if you look at the tales of forbidden love the supernatural oh so loves to speak about." He turned his gaze away from Issei, and looked at Grayfia. "And you Maid of Gremory. Why are you here? I can understand the boy, but why are _you_ here?"

"He asked me to lead him here, to where Griselda and the exorcists were since he couldn't sense them despite his ability to detect magic."

"I see...well we are done here. Freed, come. We are leaving now. I have obtained what I wanted. I will see you two on the battlefield, Maid of Gremory, Brother." Despite Kokabiel saying that he was not Issei's brother-in-law, he still addressed Issei as such.

The exorcist shook his head in annoyance. He muttered curses as he was unable to kill anything. His red eyes locked onto Issei's, and he gave a sinister smirk.

He said a statement that caused Issei's body to tense up in fury.

"Wait!" He called out to them. His voice carried power, it demanded to be heard and obeyed. He was sure they heard it.

And yet, Freed and Kokabiel did not even seem to acknowledge it. Just as quick as they appeared, they left through the shadows cast by the trees.

He pushed aside the rage inside of him, and focused on the Fallen Angel that remained, who he was once friends with for a brief couple of weeks on the very bridge he stood on to save Luna.

"Leave us. I wish to speak alone with her." Issei said to Grayfia.

"As you command, your Maj-" She stopped her firm answer, and her eyes glinted with an unknown emotion. She changed her voice to be more gentle and soft. "Of course, Issei. I will be waiting from where we entered."

They waited for Grayfia's footsteps to fade away, before talking.

"How have you been Yuuma?"

"Call me Raynare." Her violet eyes shined as she smiled weakly. "I've been just fine. More importantly, how have you been?"

Issei shrugged. "I could've been better. My friends, Luna and Vali are currently away to find a way to let Luna return back to her room. I have also temporarily partnered with the exorcist group in order to advance with both of our agendas. However, my childhood friend, who is in the exorcist group, has been missing for two nights already. I'm worried for her."

"The [Dragon of Entropy]? How did you manage to sway him to your side?"

"I didn't. He is merely working with us for his own interest. He wishes to fight Luna eventually, but he cannot do it when he has such an advantage over her."

"Advantage?"

Issei had a mental debate on what whether he should tell Raynare about Alaya, and settled on a solid, "No." He didn't know how much she knew, and for all he knew, she only called Vali by his title due to how often it was thrown around when he was talked about.

He did wonder why Vali was specifically called the Dragon that resided within his Sacred Gear, and not the White Dragon Emperor, or the Vanishing Dragon like what the old records said, and what Griselda said the old wielders of the Divine Dividing used to be called.

It may have been due to the what Vali had said about his version of the Divine Dividing, on how it was a subspecies.

"It matters not. All that matters is that Vali cannot fight Luna as she is now, he would win for sure. What happened with you since we separated those weeks ago?"

Raynare sighed. "I was called back to assist Kokabiel with his deeds dubbed as the Excalibur Fragments theft. I know not of what Azazel had request to me but to assist Kokabiel. These past few weeks, I doubt either of us thought of each other until a few minutes ago."

Issei nodded at her words. "Indeed. Do not take offense, but I did not think of you at all."

"Neither did I. We both had such perilous tasks to accomplish, it is only natural we don't remember trivial matters such as each other."

They were silent for a few more moments. "I must go." Issei bowed curtly to her.

"Wait."

Issei straightened as he looked at her, waiting for her question.

"What happened to you?"

Her question was vague. He could've given any answer, and it would have answered her question. However, Issei knew that she was asking a personal question, one that delved deeper than their friendship would allow her to ask.

She was asking him for his change in personality, so different from when they first started talking.

The truth was, he himself didn't know the answer. His change was swift. He himself couldn't believe how fast he changed from a normal high-school boy, into one who had to fight against the supernatural.

It could also be related to his past that Kokabiel was apart of. He still didn't know exactly, but he knew that he was married to the [Angel of Love] Gabriel. All of the visions and memories he had seen over the past month have all been of _his_.

He was the Devil who fell in love with the Angel.

"Too much." He answered simply. A two-word reply that answered her question, but also sent off a message that he would not be sharing.

Her violet eyes shined as she recognized what he meant. "I see...I guess this will be the last time we see each other without being enemies." Her eyes watered, and she quickly wiped them. "To think that we will finally reunite after so much time, only to be split apart. This world is cruel."

"I wish to change this world." She declared. "That is what I dream of."

_"I wish to create a world of peace...a utopia."_

_"You certainly are foolish."_

_"So are you, for you wish for the same. I guess, we'll just be fools together."_

He held back a grimace.

He didn't reply to her declaration of her dream, only turning to walk away.

"Wait...Issei."

He stopped once again, before turning.

The moment he turned, he felt her collide with his chest. Her arms embraced him, as she cried.

Issei did not offer any words of comfort, only wrapping his arms around her in comfort.

Neither of them said anything she continued to sob in his arms.

He couldn't help but remember what Freed had said to him. It was purposely directed at him, meant to raise his ire. What he said made him fearful, but also full of anger. He shouldn't have known of their relation, but he did.

"I have your exorcist."

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Looking back, I'm actually having a hard time with character development and pacing. I'm trying hard not to rush into the chapters I _really_ want to write, which is starting from A Hero's Regret Arc.  
**

**I can't help it. This Kokabiel Arc, and the next two are supposed to be my ways of doing character development before taking a huge nose dive into what makes this story a Dark Fantasy/Adventure genre. **

**I'll be trying to hold back my impatience, and attempt to do a much better job for the rest of the arc. As you can possibly tell, its starting to become rushed, from Raynare, to Issei's personality transformation, and even to Issei unlocking his powers. Luna and Vali still have to be addressed, and another character I plan on introducing soon.**

**Until then, I hope you can deal with my slightly under-par character development. It's really bugging me, but I don't really see a way I can really change the chapters to slow it down.**

**Maybe I can just cut down on the Arcs, and change it a bit.**

**See you next time, hope you all enjoyed.  
**

**Hint Hint: Next arc is Loki**

**-Houvdon**

**_**Arc 1:**_**_Forsaken Utopia_**  
**Arc 2**: **Godslayer**  
**Arc 3:**** A Hero's Regret**  
******Arc 4:****End of the Dream**  
**Arc 5:**** Second and Last Sun**  
******Arc 6:****The Delusional Guardians**  
**Arc 7:****To the Abyssal Dawn**  
**Epilogue:****To the Tomorrow We Walk


	7. Gently Under the Leaves

**Progression has slowed so arc is less rushed. I have added more description to my chapter overall, and but maybe more dialogue/scene changing. Hope you all enjoy. This will only be starting from now. I'm keeping the first six chapters as a lesson.  
**

**Issei's reveal will be soon, I promise that. **

**It'll take awhile, since school has started. Updates will no longer be every 2 weeks, but rather, monthly, or every two months.**

* * *

**Midnight Sun**

**Arc 1: Forsaken Utopia**

**Chapter 7**

**Gently Under the Leaves**

* * *

Inside of the church, Issei sat across from Grayfia.

Despite the entire purpose of heading to the forest was to retrieve the exorcist, they had come back to the church empty-handed. In Issei's mind, they had simply forgotten, with the arrival of Kokabiel. He had willingly showed himself to perhaps the strongest person in the city besides the twelve-winged Fallen himself.

There had to be motive as to why he decided to risk himself so early against the Maid of Gremory.

"Issei." The silver-haired woman's voice was gentle and soft, as she called for his attention.

He looked at her with half-lidded eyes, the night's events catching up to him. He was drowsy, and it was showing.

"Yes, Grayfia?" His voice was so similar to all those years ago, as she remarked many times. It was close to his awakening, and his revival would signal the beginning of yet another era in the Underworld.

She sighed, as she chose a different approach to talk to him.

She stood, her chair scraping back against the old wooden floor. She walked behind Issei, who continued to look where she once sat. She embraced him from behind, her breasts pressed against the back of his head.

He tensed, before relaxing at the familiarity of the action. Despite their long years apart, his body was still able to remember the affectionate gesture she would do to him constantly those years ago.

"We will have to fight them soon. You will be able to channel your power?"

The silence following her question was daunting. It ate at her feelings as she awaited for her King's answer.

He looked at the broken ceiling of the abandoned church. After the seal had broken a bit, he was able to identify why Devils like him and Grayfia were able to stay within the church. It had long lost its influence, and so, no longer contained the Holy Elements houses of the Lord contained. The exorcists were merely taking shelter within the church because they had no other place to stay. It was also just out of Rias Gremory's and Sona Sitri's border of Kuoh, allowing them to remain out of their detection.

Griselda surely thought of this as she settled, while Xenovia and Irina most likely only agreed because it was a former grand house of the Lord.

"I think I will." Issei finally answered after pondering his answer for quite a while. "Kokabiel killed my parents. He caused that wreck, and he took away my ability to love."

"You say such bold words. Will you be able to back them up when it comes to it?" She rose a delicate eyebrow.

"If I was powerful enough to capture the attention of a Seraph, then surely I can defeat a Cadre, right?"

She felt as if she shouldn't encourage the thinking of the young male she still embraced, but he was her King. She could not lie to one she respected above all, even if he was severely weakened and did not remember a single thing besides his relationship with his wife.

A marriage not many supported, but understood. After all, God's Love would not attempt any kind of seduction upon a Devil. The only reason for Gabriel to willingly stay in the marriage with a Devil was due to her immense love for him.

"Yes. Back then, you were powerful. Powerful enough to clash against the God of the Bible himself and for it to be a stalemate, rather than immediate defeat." She gained a headache upon saying the cursed name of the Lord himself.

"I see...so I was that strong." He looked down at his opened palms, and clenched them into fists. "Why couldn't I be strong enough to fight Kokabiel _now_? Have I been weakened that much?"

Grayfia shook her head, before realizing that Issei couldn't see behind his head. She decided to reply verbally. "You are still strong in your own way. You will regain your power eventually, it just takes time."

"Time I don't have right now."

She frowned. Issei had regained some of his wisdom. The one she had taken care of for the past three years would not have said what he said.

"There is nothing we can do for you to regain your powers faster. Perhaps it may be similar to the many ways a Sacred Gear is unlocked."

"Ways? I thought the only way was to imagine the strongest thing."

"I'm not saying you have a Sacred Gear. I'm saying your power may be similar. One of the few ways a Sacred Gear is unlocked is through a large burst of emotion. Maybe if something traumatic happens, you can unlock your power faster."

Fear coursed through her when she realized what she had said, but relief filled her when Issei shook his head in disgust. "In order for me to unlock my power I must sacrifice more of myself? I must witness tragedy to gain victory. _Knowing only victory tainted with bitter defeat_. How laughable. I would rather not have my powers unlock at all if I must witness such a thing."

"I concur."

They were silent again, the silence practically choking the two. She was about to speak, but Issei spoke first. "Grayfia...did we used to know each other back then? When I was still married to Gabriel, before I lost myself within this madness?"

"Madness? What makes you think that you ever turned insane?"

His brown eyes flashed a dark black. A surge of anger exploded out of him, but Grayfia did not bulge from the embrace she still held Issei in. She was used to his emotions, their many years together forming a bond between the two.

She was in, technically speaking, his daughter. She was also one of his concubines from so long ago.

"Of course I turned insane. How else can I barely remember anything from my past?"

"Because you were defeated in battle."

Issei widened his eyes. Grayfia had let him go of her embrace, and stepped back a single step. She crossed her arms under her breasts, rising them slightly. He turned his head to look at her with wide eyes. "Defeated? By who?"

"You put aside your spite for He above, and teamed up with him to defeat the Heavenly Dragons, [Dragon of Potential] Y Ddraig Goch, and [Dragon of Entropy] Albion. With the combined efforts of you, He, Azazel, and Michael, the four of you managed to seal the two within a **Twice Critical**, and **Mastema**, a Unique Sacred Gear. They in turn, became the **Boosted Gear** and **Divine Dividing**. Azazel became severely weakened, causing him to pull out of the war. Michael was also weakened, his power draining from a twelve-winged to a simple six-winged Angel. Neither of them are at full power, much like you, but they did not lose their positions nor their memories."

"I see...I lost fighting against Vali's Dragon and...who is the wielder of the Boosted Gear?"

"Nobody knows specifically who the wielder of the Boosted Gear is currently in this generation. I have my suspicions on someone within Kuoh Academy."

"Someone so close to us?" Issei rose his eyebrow. "I'm surprised nobody noticed yet."

"Yes. She does not have any magic circuits to speak of, she is completely ordinary like most of the other students. The only reason I was able to tell was because of my long years in recognizing strange occurrences, such as a human without any circuits, yet still have such a presence."

"Who is it?"

"I believe it is Murayama."

Issei struggled to remember her. He knew that she was in the kendo club and was one of the main targets for the Perverted Trio's peeping. That was the extent that he knew of her.

"I...see. Will we do nothing to her?"

Grayfia took notice on how he said, "we." She shook her head. "No. We do not know for sure, and there is no use talking to someone about what they don't have."

She walked to the stained-glass windows. She watched as the moon slowly set. The sun would soon be out. "Issei, the sun will soon rise. Will you be heading to school, or will you continue with supernatural matters? I will be heading home."

"I'll be staying. I won't go to school until Kokabiel is stopped."

She nodded at his response. She understood where he was coming from. "I will see you later." She walked up to him, and kissed his forehead softly. She stepped away, and bowed.

Issei watched as she left the church, before he realized something crucial. Someone who had been missing this entire time.

"Where the hell has Asia been?"

* * *

Griselda and Xenovia sat within the club room of the Occult Research Club, facing the Queens of the two Devil heiresses, as well as the heiresses themselves. Their bodies were tired from the lack of sleep for the past two days,and their eyes continuously dropped. It was a struggle for them to constantly move around, and to have a potential political altering meeting while having no sleep made some nervousness arise in Griselda's heart.

But she knew she'll be able to outsmart the two young Devils, for they were still young and had hardly seen anything as corrupt as the Vatican's Leaders that she had to deal with many times.

"Now if we may begin, my comrade and I have had a very long couple of days without any rest. I am eager to get rest extremely soon. It's taking everything I can to stay awake and attentive."

"For the Strongest Female Exorcist to not even be able to stay awake for a few mere days." Rias smirked. "Are you sure you are the strongest?"

Xenovia widened her eyes, as she reached for her sword. "You!"

Griselda placed a hand on Xenovia's shoulder, before scoffing at the sister of Sirzechs. "Girl, I don't see you running around for two days straight looking for one of your comrades, as well as having to keep Kokabiel himself at bay alongside Freed Sellzen, the mad exorcist excommunicated four years ago, who is even more powerful ever since his exile, but also wields the Excalibur Fragments. Not only that, but having to avoid detection from someone who can make even Sirzechs look like you to me."

Rias's eyes lit up with anger at Griselda's words, as her tone was mocking, as if it were questioning her intelligence.

This time, Sona spoke up, calming Rias. "I hope we do not antagonize each other on something as simple as how tired one is. But...Griselda-_sama_, you said Kokabiel? He is currently in Kuoh so soon?"

Griselda nodded. "I'm honestly not surprised you didn't know. The only reason why we know is because the Vatican sent us specifically here. Or rather, Gabriel-sama herself told us. I believe that Gabriel is still connected to Kokabiel despite the two not agreeing with Kokabiel's goals."

"What? The Seraph Gabriel herself is involved with the Excalibur's theft?" The red-haired girl exclaimed.

Griselda glared at the young girl. "Gabriel-sama will _never_ do such a thing. She loves everything and anything. As Kokabiel is her brother, she is sure to still hold love for him as they are precious family. She would never think about stealing the Fragments as she hates bloodshed as well."

Rias huffed in annoyance, and Sona stepped in. "Rias, please remain quiet and allow me to converse with the exorcists."

Sona looked at Griselda with respect. "I believe that Gabriel would not steal the Excaliburs. Such a powerful and kind figure would never weaken her own side. However, with the situation at hand, with the battle between us and Kokabiel drawing near, we must ask for assistance."

"Hoh?" Griselda cocked her head to the side. "You Devils are asking us to help you fight off Kokabiel?"

"Indeed. I am well-aware of your good deeds, Griselda-sama. If we were to fight Kokabiel with a combination of mine and Rias's peerage, we would still fail to defeat Kokabiel. We lack anything that has the potential to slay a God, with Rias's Power of Destruction being the only thing we can use to actually harm Kokabiel."

Xenovia spoke up this time. "What would us, the church, gain if we were to assist the Devils?"

They looked shocked. as Griselda nodded along with Xenovia's words. "There is no reason for us to cooperate if we will get nothing out of it expect for a thank you from the Devils."

Sona sat deep in thought. "I'm not too sure on what we ourselves can offer to you. Would you like me to hold a favor that even the Maous themselves have to answer to?"

"Sona!" Rias attempted to protest, but Sona rose her hand.

"A single favor that must be granted no matter how drastic...I suppose that is a good enough deal. There are no limits to this, correct?"

"No limits, for you are essentially saving not one, but _two_ siblings of the current Maou, as well as two heiresses of Gremory and Sitri, who do not have any other descendants. Such a deed will be unable to deny even between Devils and the Angels. Such a deed will require absolute appreciation, and this is the only way we have as of now in this dire time."

"You sure know how to twist your words, Sona Sitri." Griselda chuckled. "You will grow into a strong politician in the future."

"I will accept a compliment from such an influential figure." Sona stood, and bowed briefly, before sitting down again.

Griselda stood. "We will assist you. Xenovia, myself, and one other nun will assist. This by extension, goes to the assistance of Hyoudou Issei and his caretaker Grayfia Lucifuge, as the young boy is helping us exorcists defeat Kokabiel at the request of one other exorcist, Shidou Irina, who is currently captured by Kokabiel."

"So you guys had already faced him..." Akeno spoke for the first time. "How strong was he?"

"I do not know. I believe Irina and Issei are the only ones to fight him, though at separate times. I have not yet met with Issei, we were about to until you Devils called out to us to have a truce."

"How did you know that Issei fought him?"

"While we were in the forest, we felt his presence just as we were about to exit to meet with you. I assume that he fought against Kokabiel, because I felt Kokabiel's presence near his."

"Strange. We have not felt the power of a Cadre at all. Do you know what he uses to conceal his appearance?" Sona cocked her head as she reported Kokabiel's presence from her side.

"No, we don't know. I believe Irina does, and we can ask her once we manage to recover her. We don't know how she is, or if she is even alive, but I believe she is. I have my suspicions, but Issei is close to Gabriel, and as I have mentioned before, Kokabiel and Gabriel have a bond no other sibling has. I have no proof of Issei and Gabriel's relationship, but I suspect that the two have some sort of mutual love. As Irina is Issei's childhood friend, having her killed will affect Issei, and in turn, affect her. Kokabiel would not want to risk angering Gabriel."

"I see. There is no other information to be shared, unless there is some you have not shared yet?"

Griselda shook her head. "Irina and Issei have all the information. I'm not sure if Grayfia does yet, as I'm not sure if Issei has even kept contact with her. I am the one who told Grayfia where Issei is currently residing. I know not if they had reunited."

Once again, Sona nodded. "Thank you for your time, Griselda Quarta, and..."

"Xenovia Quarta." The blue-haired exorcist answered Sona's unanswered question.

The Sitri heiress nodded, and she held her hand outwards. "By your leave."

Griselda and Xenovia stood, exhausted from yet another event within seventy-two hours. They left the club room without offering a farewell, and the four Devils did not offer one in return.

* * *

He had taken a nap, and awoke when the sun was high in the sky. By his estimation, he had only slept about five or six hours.

He found himself immensely tired after being awake for a few minutes, but he shook off the feeling, and proceeded to walk to his home. He still wished to maintain his hygiene. He showered and brushed his teeth within his home for the first time in a week.

He took his time in the bath, for he was glad to finally to be able to adjust the temperature.

He dried himself quickly, and looked into his closet. Once again, like last week, he did not reach for the Kuoh Academy uniform. He instead, reached for the right side of the closet, where his much darker clothing was. He put on a dark long-sleeved hoodie and a pair of tight, but flexible black pants. While it was sunny outside, it was not that hot.

He exited his home, and locked the door behind him.

He then walked to the park that he had met Asia at.

It was also the park that he and Irina used to play at when they were younger.

He frowned as he sat on the park bench, thinking about what Grayfia and him had spoke about just hours before.

He was a King. The way Grayfia had addressed him, and acted proved it was such. However, the only King of the Devils that he had known is Satan, the Lord of Wrath. However, there was something within him that denied that he was Satan.

He didn't know how, but he knew he wasn't Satan. He was almost completely sure of it.

But then, who was he if he wasn't the [Lord of Wrath]? Who else can he be, if he wasn't Satan?

"Mind if I lend an ear to your troubles."

A sudden voice broke his thoughts.

"I don't think you would beli-" he turned to the voice that spoke to him, before blinking. And then he blinked again.

"I wouldn't believe you?" The beautiful man threw his head back and laughed. "Please. We have seen a lot of things, it makes it hard to have us not believe something, even if you don't remember."

"Why are you here?" Issei was on his guard, but he knew he couldn't do anything to the one who stood in front of him. He had just openly opposed Grayfia and him just under twelve hours ago.

"Is it a sin to visit one's brother?" [Star of God] Kokabiel looked down at him, not because he thought he was superior, but because Issei was sitting and he was standing. His red eyes shined with a glint of kindness and comfort.

"When you killed their parents, and openly said that we would battle, yes. Yes it is."

Kokabiel waved a hand as he sat down in the bench beside Issei. Issei made sure to move himself a few inches to the left, as Kokabiel sat on the right side. "A simple quarrel. And I have never said that we would battle, just that we would meet on the battlefield." He gave another one of his dazzling smiles that caused Issei to question his sexuality. Kokabiel was a man of beauty, even as a Fallen. "As for your parents, well, I can't say anything to argue that. I truly expected you to die in either the impact, or the fire following afterwards."

His brown eyes narrowed at the man's face of beauty.

"Yes." Kokabiel sighed. "I do admit I'm the cause of the horror you witnessed."

"Why?" Issei growled. "Why would you do that to someone so young?"

He sighed. "Let me tell you a story."

"I don't need a fu-"

His red eyes sharpened. A single look caused Issei to fall silent. The gaze was full of killing intent, enough to cause Issei to shiver.

"Long ago, there was a boy in a city. He was...a hunter of sorts. He had just stopped a deity of sorts from killing everyone within the town. But in the process, they lost too many lives. So, the city put up an execution for anyone related to him or the one he served. He wanted them to save her. And her. And her. And him. And himself. He wanted them to save everyone.

But they wouldn't. They laughed at him as he attempted to defy them. He should have known, but he refused to believe it. Ever since the beginning, when he was turned down by all but one, he should have known of the wrath all humans possessed, including him. She introduced herself as a goddess, with her black twin-tailed hair and blue eyes that gazed upon his soul. She gave him love. She gave him a home. She gave him equipment. She gave him her blessing to allow him to become stronger.

He had wanted to be a hero, a childish dream born from his childhood wishes to have women flock to him."

His red eyes turned sad. "Because he was never revealed the World's Evils when he was young, he was naive. His actions and naivety led to the deaths of the goddess, himself, his love, his partner, and his blacksmith."

Issei absorbed the story. He felt grief for the young hunter, and he felt sympathy for him. But one question remained on his mind.

"How does relate to me?"

"You see, I fully intended to kill you that day. You just happened to survive with a small burst of your power. Either that, or you _couldn't_ die because of your dormant power. But that is besides the point. You survived, and I decided not to finish you off, because I had already broken the naivety that would cause you to follow the same route as the boy. There would be no difference between killing you and leaving you alive once you survived it."

Issei fought to keep in his rage. Kokabiel was speaking of such a horrid action as if it were something he did everyday, something trivial that it didn't even phase him when such a young boy could've been killed.

"Enough about me and the other boy. Why have you come Kokabiel?"

"That is oddly vague." Kokabiel placed his hand on his chin.

"Why did you steal the Excaliburs? What is the purpose of even obtaining them if you don't even find yourself to be worthy? And...what is your goal?"

The Fallen sighed. "So Grayfia told you..."

"No. It was Irina, one of the exorcists."

Recognition. His red eyes recognized the name. "Ah. Your woman. The light brown-haired girl, no?"

"Yes. Where is she?" Issei attempted to control his voice.

"Let me start from top to bottom. Also, they aren't the 'Excaliburs'. Only one sword can hold such a name, and those wretched _pieces_ cannot hope to match what King Arthur once wielded. They are called Excalibur _Fragments_ for a reason. But...I stole the Fragments to fuse them into the True Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory. At its peak, it is the gathering breath of the star, a sword that can rival even the Star that Ruptured Heaven and Earth. An instrument of the Fae, crafted for the [Once and Future King]. If I fuse the Fragments together, then that would cause King Arthur to emerge from the shadows, and attempt to take back his sword.

Once King Arthur emerges from the shadows, I will _kil__l _him."

Issei was silent, before uttering a single word in a flat tone that questioned one's mental state. "What?"

The watcher of the stars gave a heavy sigh. "I should have expected that. But the thing is Brother, there are many things out there that just sound so beautiful, as if it were something that you can never reach. However, just because they contain great beauty doesn't mean that they can't be full of ugliness as well. I have my reasons to suspect so, but King Arthur of Camelot is the enemy. And I must kill him in order for Gaia to survive."

Kokabiel said it with such confidence. Confidence that one of the greatest Kings, the King of Knights, was their enemy.

But...hadn't King Arthur been a legendary figure that fought for his country? Why is he counted as the enemy? And...the enemy to him, or the enemy to Kokabiel specifically...?

The thousand-years old Fallen seemed to have read Issei's mind.

"He is the enemy of Gaia, in turn, being the enemy of Alaya. If one is the enemy to the consciousness of the world itself, it is the enemy to the collective consciousness of mankind itself as well. That means that [Once and Future King] King Arthur, is the enemy of the Counter-Force, the Counter-Guardians themselves."

Yet another bold declaration, yet filled with such confidence that Issei couldn't help but be convinced.

"What brought this on? How can such a legendary and famous figure be a threat? How is he even _alive_?" More questions than answers filled his head.

"Once again, I'll start from top to bottom. I still haven't answered the question on your friend. She is alive, she is currently captured. Her state is questionable, but she is alive. I will return her once I get the opportunity to. After all, who am I to keep one away from a loved one?" Kokabiel chuckled, his voice filled with bitterness, showing that there was a story behind his last statement. "What makes me suspect King Arthur himself? It can't be explained. Alaya himself whispers to me, he whispers to all members of the Counter-Force that are able to respond to this threat despite his weakened state. There is going to be something similar to the Norse's Ragnarok soon, and King Arthur will be apart of it. Which side, I do not know, but I wish to eliminate threats before the catastrophe happens. You would be one such example. As for how he is alive...you truly do not know what happens after death if you become a Champion of Alaya?"

Once again, Kokabiel's explanation for that fateful day three years ago was _changed_. But Issei couldn't dwell on that. That was in the past. But...another question arose with Kokabiel's answers. It was almost as if Kokabiel was purposely going in circles just to gain Issei's ire.

But...his last question. What happens after death for a Champion of Alaya?

"After death? What are you talking about?"

Issei assumed the Champions of Alaya were the ones who gained titles within the world, such as Kokabiel himself, Azazel, Sirzechs, Vali, and so much more. There were too many. Was there really such a grave consequence for such unimaginable power that causes the World itself to recognize?

"So you really don't know. That is why you are trying so desperately to have that Outsider be acknowledged to be able to freely travel through the Dimensional Gap." Kokabiel mused. "You were trying to have her become a Champion of Alaya so she can return to her world."

"Stop avoiding the answer. _Tell me_." Issei attempted to channel his power into his powers, but it failed to have the desired effect.

If Kokabiel noticed the change in tone, he didn't acknowledge it. He simply continued to treat Issei as a simple boy, despite calling him his brother so many times.

"When you become a Champion of Alaya, when you are still living, you continue living like a normal person. You continue to live with ascended power granted by the World itself. The only difference is that you are more powerful, and you can hear the whispers of the World itself, warning you of any calamity. If you wish to prevent it, you must travel there yourself, Alaya will not transport you across space.

However...it changes when you die. When you die, you will be constantly summoned across space and time, same world or not, past or future, to stop catastrophes from breaking out. It doesn't matter the way, whether a complete slaughter or a peaceful talk, all that matters is that the ones behind the disaster are stopped, and the disaster itself is stopped. For an endless time, you will continue to serve as a _dog_, called upon for your services, no matter how trivial or serious. You are expected to stop it, else it might as well just destroy the entire Realm you failed to save.

Alaya doesn't care about the world. It only cares about the survival of mankind. It would much rather prefer to have the humans slaughtered before the world transforms into a world of steel, devoid of any life. There are an infinite amount of worlds, what is one less? It can always raise more champions on a different world. It cares not for this world, only that humanity, somewhere, can survive. Do you honestly think that he cares about a single world when he was an infinite amount of parallel ones?"

Issei was not about to come up with a retort, as he tried to absorb the information.

If Luna became one of Alaya's Champions, she would be able to return home, but at the price for being an eternal servant to one of the few beings not bothered by the concept of [Time].

It was going to be nothing but hell.

"Don't allow such a thing stop you from becoming one of humanity's dogs. After all, you do essentially gain power needed to overcome an immense trial."

"You get stronger once you attain a title?" Issei cocked his head to the side. Vali had never mentioned being able to gain power upon ascending.

"Not necessarily. More like you reach the peak of your potential in a single moment. You don't get break any of your limits, but you do reach the strongest you were ever expected to become, so says [Fate] itself. After all, why would Alaya allow someone that hasn't even reached their full potential become one of its attack dogs? They only want the most powerful. The only problem is...while you cannot get any stronger, you are able to grow weaker in time. So it is still important to train despite no reason to do so if one cannot get any stronger."

"Then...you are currently at your strongest."

Kokabiel nodded. "Indeed. I hide my full power so one does not become able to know everything about me. If I do release my full power, I make sure there are no survivors to speak about one of my greatest secrets."

"Secrets?" Issei asked, almost as if Kokabiel would answer it despite being enemies.

And answer he did. "I am reported to be a ten-winged Fallen, but the truth is, I've been had six pairs of wings ever since my fall from grace. After all, that was the time when I became a Counter Guardian."

"Wait...Vali said its possible to change one's title. How does one do that if the moment they enter the Counter-Force, they are at the highest potential?"

Kokabiel chuckled. "You see, it is possible to obtain other sources of power. One such thing is the extraction of a Sacred Gear. Simply gaining a Twice Critical can skyrocket one's strength, despite being seen as one of the lowest of Sacred Gears."

"Is that really possible? Just attaining a single Sacred Gear and you can grow even more powerful?"

He shook his head. "No. Of course not. Like everyone else, you must do something unique that only _you_ have done if you wish to grow even more stronger permanently."

"Another thing. Is it possible to have two Sacred Gears?"

Kokabiel shook his head. "No. It's impossible. The only known Sacred Gear that is able to do that is Vritra's Sacred Gears, and that is only because all four pieces are compatible with each other simply because it is all the same Sacred Gear, just split into separate parts."

They fell into silence once more. Minutes went by as the two males didn't speak again. They simply observed each other, before Issei broke the silence once again.

"Your goal. What is it? You never answered."

The Fallen gave a tired sigh. The single sigh caused Issei to feel sympathy. It contained a lack of energy, full of exhaustion. He was _tired_.

"I thought you already knew. Did you regain your memory?"

"A small fragment. I just...wish to confirm it."

And so he told him.

The breeze blew gently as Kokabiel told him his dream. Issei's eyes widened as Kokabiel continued to talk. Gently under the leaves, did the millennium year old Fallen Angel give his dream to the millennium year old old Devil.

Issei was silent in shock, as Kokabiel gave a sad smile.

"You...are crazy."

"I was told that many times."

"No...this isn't crazy. This is _insane_. It's impossible to even accomplish."

The Cadre shook his head. "No. Nothing is impossible unless you never attempt to do it. If you don't fight, you won't win. In order to triumph, in order to thwart [Fate] itself, you must keep on moving forward."

He looked at the sun, almost as if he could tell time by simply looking at it.

"I must go. I no longer have any time. I must retreat else the exorcists and Devils would come looking for me at any moment." He stood, and bowed to Issei. "I will see you soon, my Lord."

Kokabiel walked away, and Issei remembered one last thing.

"Brother...the young hunter. What was his name?"

Kokabiel did not turn around to answer, but he did stay still. He looked at the sky, before giving another sorrowful sigh, before finally speaking.

"Bell Cranel of Hestia Familia"

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter will be the first part of three segments of the Kokabiel fight (not including however many chapters. Only like, boss phases). I don't know when this arc will be finished, as once again, I'm only counting the "phases" of the Kokabiel fight, not how many chapters. It really depends on how long I want to make the fight, as well as what I want to do after the fight, but before the start of Loki Arc.**

**Where is Irina? She's alive. Next chapter she will appear.**

**Who/What is Issei? Also next chapter.  
**

**Hope you all enjoy this information packed chapter. There is a _lot_ to absorb this chapter, to the point where I wasn't sure if I really should put this much info. A few hints on a few more characters, as well as one huge confirmed one. There are still a ton more to be introduced during either Arc 2, or any of my original Arcs (essentially Arc 3+).**

**See you all next time.**

**-Houvdon**

**[Pairing]: Gabriel, Irina, Luna**

****_**Arc 1:**_****_Forsaken Utopia_****  
**Arc 2**: ****Godslayer****  
**Arc 3:****** A Hero's Regret****  
******Arc 4:******End of the Dream****  
**Arc 5:****** Second and Last Sun****  
******Arc 6:******The Delusional Guardians****  
**Arc 7:******To the Abyssal Dawn****  
**Epilogue:******To the Tomorrow We Walk


	8. Dusk Breaker

**Just finished binge re-reading There's Always a Tomorrow (Chronicles of Vladimir Tod by A.M.C. Theaters) and Broken Wings (DxD by bluePrintLV). Man, both of those stories are emotional roller-coasters. Like, I swear, I teared up a little, especially near the end of BW, such a depressing yet satisfying ending, taking the same route as Akame Ga Kill. Nobody is invincible.  
**

**I have recently started school again, so updates may slow to one update per month, hope you are all patient enough for that. If anyone else can recommend me a story with as much emotion as TAAT or BW, I will gladly appreciate it. A bit tired of stories where everyone lives happily ever after. I can literally predict the endings because it's always the same, the main character/MC's friends don't die. Only ones to die are the antagonists, which I dislike.**

**Makes no sense how you can fight someone more powerful than you over and over again, and still have zero deaths, while the OP people are the only ones to die, usually through an asspull, or some weird power-up (which I _will_ do, I assure you, but not in the same way as DxD does it where Issei randomly gets this weird extension of the Boosted Gear _somehow_). If I'm being honest here, I can even fathom how the Boosted Gear managed to have so many different functions on Issei specifically simply because he was a Pawn. Are you telling me that the entire time there were wielders of Ddraig, not a single one of them were a Pawn that can use that Promotion thing that Issei does? I think it's the Illegal move, I don't know the full name, and don't care enough.  
**

**Anyway, enough about me ranting. Onto the chapter.**

**Last but not least, Irina is finally back.  
**

**Beware of the first scene. It is _very_ graphic. I still recommend reading it as its needed to understand some...developments with certain characters, but it may be very uncomfortable for some of you. Including myself. ****It is needed though. No joke, I need to have this scene simply because it furthers the plot as well as some development between characters.**

**Also, Grayfia is _NOT_ part of the harem.**

* * *

**Midnight Sun**

**Arc 1: Forsaken Utopia**

**Chapter 8**

**Dusk Breaker**

* * *

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_My heart is dead, I'm such a fool_

_Why did I fall for you?_

* * *

Irina awoke groggily.

She felt...disgusted. She felt as if she were tainted, and no amount of anything would be able to clean her.

She blinked, as her eyes adjusted. She was currently chained against a wall, the room dimly light by torches. By the looks of it, it was a dungeon.

She was not the only one in it. There were others crying for salvation, others crying for help. Others merely begged to be killed already.

She looked down at herself and upon absorbing her appearance, and remembering what happened, she looked to the side, and threw up what little she had in her stomach.

Her clothing was shredded, no trace of it left on her, leaving her completely nude, her breasts out for her rapists to see. Her body was sticky, covered in substance she didn't know at first, until she remembered Freed's actions.

Most of all...her lower parts were sore, both her bottom and the front, which gave the message on what had happened to her while she was unconscious. Slap marks and bruises littered her skin, her limbs sore as the imprints of hands and whips were scattered throughout her body.

She cried. Tears of emptiness poured out of her eyes, as she lost something important to her, something she retained for her love. She lost it in such a malicious way, simply because she wasn't _strong_ enough. She couldn't match up to Freed, because she was weak. She had lost her purity, because she wasn't strong enough.

She had made a mistake in not using her Sacred Gear against Freed. Because of that, she had ended up losing her virginity in such a defiling and disgusting way that might cause Issei to look away from her forever because of its taint.

The tears continued to pour, as she struggled to get control of her breathing. She had no idea where she was, only that she was not the only one suffering from the same fate.

She clawed her body, as if tearing apart her own skin would cleanse her from the fluids that coated her body. When was the last time she was able to shower? How long has she been covered in such a disgusting fluid?

She heard the footsteps come, and she attempted to cover herself. She wanted to retain what little purity she had left. She wanted to at least have some kind of purity left to present to her love.

How was she supposed to tell him of what happened?

She flinched when she was the one who looked into her cell. There were two exorcists, both of them leering at her.

"Hehe, she certainly is a beauty. It's not fair how everyone else got their turn."

"I hope she is still tight. I hate to fuck a girl who doesn't grab onto my dick."

Their voices haunted her mind, once again reminding her that she wasn't pure. She was _tainted_, and nothing could change that.

They unlocked the cell, and laughed at her, jeering and mocking.

"Not so high and mighty anymore are you?" He laughed as he licked her cheek. She shivered in fear, as he groped her breasts.

The other grasped her thighs, attempting to reach closer to one of her violated spots.

"Now just be a good girl, and spread your legs for us."

She refused, and attempted to close her legs, preventing them from entry. It also trapped one of their hands within her legs, causing his sneer to grow perverse.

"S-stop." Her voice was hoarse.

"You hear that? She's telling us to _keep going_."

They spread apart her legs despite her attempt to stop them. She was tired and weak. She was barely able to move, as they continued to violate her. They groped her breasts, sucked her nipples, and touched her ass. More tears leaked out of her eyes as she attempted to stay strong.

They unbuckled their belts. And she was forced to look at their genitals. She closed her eyes in disgust, as they attempted their perverse talk to her again.

"Hey sexy, if you beg us, we'll make you cum quick and you'll be all fine."

One of them forced her to open her mouth, and stuck it in without a warning. She choked, and she spit. She attempted to shift away, but he grabbed her head, forcing her to continue sucking.

"Holy shit, her mouth is so warm. It's so fucking tight. And her tongue against my tip, _ohh_ fuck, I don't know how long I can last in here."

The other grabbed her sore lower parts, and started to finger her. Her body arched, as a disgusting feeling was sent through her body. She hated it. She _hated_ them. She wanted to return to Issei's side. She wanted to be pure again.

She didn't want to be touched by any but her love.

The exorcist that was forcing her to take his cock eventually erupted in her mouth, his fluid causing her to choke. Some of it dribbled out of her mouth as it overflowed, and he spoke to her. "Swallow it."

She was forced to swallow his semen, her heart feeling wretched in pain as she was continuing to be tainted further. More and more, her soul became more blackened, straying further away from God's grace as she was defiled. The disgusting fluid went down her throat, worse than anything she had ever drank before.

All the while, the second exorcist continued to touch her, rubbing her clit and fingering her hurt vagina.

Her body reacted against her will. Her fluids ran down his hands, as her body automatically loved the attention it was getting.

But she _despised_ it. She wanted to be safe. She didn't want to be trapped in a dungeon, being used as nothing but a toy. She wanted to be _loved_. She wanted to be back with Issei.

They touched her. They forced her to open her eyes whenever she attempted to close it. They flipped her over so that they would both be able to enter her at the same time. The one behind her smacked her ass twice, causing her to flinch from the immense pain from the already sore butt.

"Embrace it _bitch_. You just have to please us _whore_. You'll become our own personal toy. Once you let go and allow us to pleasure you, you'll be begging for more."

Rage consumed her. It overpowered her fear and powerlessness. She refused to be defiled any further. Her defiant violet eyes stared into their perverse brown. Her eyes flashed in power, as they were forced away from her as a surge of power erupted from within her.

**"Sacred Gear: Fragarant Olive Sword"**

The golden sword appeared within her grasp, and her violet eyes showed no remorse.

**"Balance Breaker: Blooming of Aurum: Osmanthus"**

The golden blade glowed brightly, before _shattering_. However, the shards of the blade continued to break apart. With each shatter, two more resounded, as the tiny pieces increased exponentially.

The two exorcist's eyes widened in shock and fear as they continued to watch such a spectacle.

But she would not show mercy for those who attempted to defile her further.

Their screams echoed through the chamber, as the tiny, yet sharp flowers pierced through their bodies, completely shredding them. The flowers moved at her command, moving in all directions, no longer restricted by the shape of its blade and its weight.

The spinning flowers moved with no restrictions, hence why she was able to use it to not only destroy the chains that bound her, but also wrap around her similar to a cloak.

Her ears picked up the sound of a single man's footsteps. He was calm and collected, taking his time making his way to Irina's cell.

She was about to attack, but recoiled when she was him.

"K-Kokabiel."

[Star of God] Kokabiel's red eyes looked at the blood that pooled on the ground. His pale skin reflected the shine of the torches on the wall, and he sighed tiredly. A light spear formed in his hand, and he slashed open the cell.

Confusion washed over her, as Kokabiel could've simply walked through the door instead of destroying it.

He bowed to her, increasing her confusion tenfold. "I will take you to your love. I apologize for what has happened to you, and I know not of what happened myself, besides you were defiled. How many, I know not. I feel sorrow for you child, let us hope the one we all depend on can wash away the taint that not only lingers on your skin, but also within your veins."

"Depend on...Issei?"

Kokabiel nodded. "Indeed. We all depend on him for this fight. I apologize however, for I must have you unconscious. I will however, attempt to cover what little you have left with my cloak."

He stepped forward, and two dozen light spears formed by his side.

He threw his hand out, and the last thing she saw before the _second_ light spear struck her after the first, was Kokabiel's red eyes, looking for an apology from her.

* * *

Issei awoke, his brown eyes looking at the cracked ceiling of the abandoned church. His back was sore from sleeping on one of the pews, and attempted to stretch it.

He felt four presences.

The first, was the one in the closest thing they had to a bathroom. The second, was in the room they used as a kitchen, currently preparing food that he was able to smell from the main room of the church. The third was sitting near him, and the fourth was right next to him, or rather, under him.

His head was using Grayfia's lap as a pillow.

"Grayfia...?"

She pressed a finger against her lip to hush him. "The battle is almost upon us. Asia Argento is making some food for you."

At the thought of the battle, his thoughts went back to Kokabiel.

His brother...the dream he had told him just yesterday.

He was going to have to fight someone he didn't want to. He was going to have to kill someone with a dream that was so impossible, it was nothing but everdistant. And yet, Issei wanted to help him achieve his dream.

For he remembered Gabriel and his own's impossible dream.

He slowly got up from his position, and looked around him. Griselda was meditating, her body relaxed and seemingly at peace. Griselda slowly opened her blue eyes, and locked onto his own. "I see you have finally awoken, Hyoudou Issei. How was your rest?"

"Dreadful." Issei sighed. "It's getting worse and worse...memories are starting to flow into my head. I don't know whom...but I do know it's mine. The _past_ me. It's starting to change from a flurry of images and only a single one standing out, to me actually seeing the entire memory."

Grayfia ran her hands through his hair. "Do not worry, for you will remember yourself in time. I am not allowed to defy [Fate] and tell you who you are, but we knew each other from the past. That, I can assure you. I will always be by your side."

She leaned down, her long silver hair that was not in its usual braid creating a curtain around him. She kissed his forehead with care, and stroked in cheek. The entire time, his cheeks turned a tinge of pink.

Grayfia noticed it, and celebrated in her success at slowly turning Issei away from the dark path he was walking towards, and back to his present human one. She had no intention of taking Issei away from Gabriel, Luna, _or_ Irina.

Though...there was a selfish part of her that wanted to be apart of his harem once more.

She smiled gently at him, and he gave her back a small smile. He reached upwards and stroked her cheek. She froze at his cold touch, despite it being fairly warm inside the church. His thumb brushed just under her eye, and he said, "I remember you."

Those three words froze her heart. He remembered their time together during his rule.

He made her feel elated, but at the same time, nervous. She was his caretaker, his mother figure. She couldn't be both his mother and one of his concubines. She refused to fill in one of the humans' most ridiculous perverted desires.

"I'm glad you do." She chose to respond with an answer that can be taken any way.

He removed his hand, and stood. She looked up, and saw Asia just leaving the kitchen, holding a tray of sandwiches. "Ah, Issei! You are finally awake!"

He nodded in response. "Yes, I am. Where have you been this entire time? I haven't seen you since the time I lead you to the Church."

She looked nervous. "Well...I have been around. I've been setting barrier around Kuoh Academy. We believe that is where the location of our fight will be, as it is where Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri are usually located."

Issei blinked in thought, as he took the offered tray from Asia. She then went to the so-called bathroom he assumed Xenovia was currently using. Right before he took a bite, he said, "I didn't know that exorcists can also make barriers like Devils."

Griselda chuckled, as she stood up. She stretched, and she closed her right eye, and responded to Issei's unspoken question that was twisted into a sentence. "Us exorcists cannot make barriers like Devils. In fact, many of us don't even know how to make barriers. Asia is special, mainly due to her Sacred Gear."

"I thought her Sacred Gear healed?" Issei remembered the time when they stopped to help the boy who had fallen on his knee. She had managed to heal it without a single scratch.

Griselda shook her head with a smirk on her face. "That's not all **Twilight Healing** does. There are other things it does. More importantly, have you regained your power?"

"How do you know about that?" Griselda felt his aura sluggishly rise up. It wasn't enough to threaten her, but she knew how potent and strong his power was. It was enough to ensnare Gabriel herself, as well as be seen as the same level as a Cadre, judging by how Grayfia had recounted their meeting. She had always thought that Kokabiel was a warmonger, but to think that he was able to be respectful and civil was an amazement.

"No need to feel threatened. Grayfia had only told me that you were temporarily without your power. Something about fighting someone who managed to seal it away for a small bit in an attempt to let their allies defeat you, and the seal is slowly being broken now."

Issei felt relief when Griselda didn't know the full story. It would've been embarrassing if she knew the full story of his fall from rule, and he didn't know it at all. Then again, Kokabiel and Grayfia both know how he lost his rightful place, and who he was before he became Hyoudou Issei. He didn't feel embarrassed, just confused.

It was different with Griselda.

Issei suspected it had to do with knowing Grayfia and Kokabiel in his life before Hyoudou Issei. Grayfia _was_ apart of his harem alongside many others. From what little he knew about the Underworld, only two of his rather large harem were alive today. Grayfia and one other person who was no longer the head of the family, but had given birth to one of the heiresses today.

"I...see." Issei nodded as he went along with Grayfia's version of the story. "I'm not sure myself on how much longer it will take before it completely unseals, but it will not take longer than a month I suspect."

"A month we do not have. We must use what little you have now." Griselda spoke. "Whether you like it or not, you _will_ have to put yourself at risk by fighting Kokabiel. If you don't fight Kokabiel, then we might lose. You have the most potential out of all of us."

"What makes you think that I can actually defeat Kokabiel?"

Griselda's blue eyes narrowed at him. "You can't. I know you can't. I just need you to hold him off. He might spare you simply because he doesn't want to anger Gabriel by killing you."

Issei's eyes opened wide, but they looked at her in suspicion. "How do you know of me and Gabriel?"

"I don't." She answered simply. "I merely suspect that you two have some sort of relationship. After all, from what you have told me of your report on your meeting with our enemy, Kokabiel seemed to have no hostility towards you, and simply engaged in casual conversation. He also seemed to mention Gabriel a _lot_ to you, both in the forest and at the park. And...he called you 'Brother'."

"Yeah...he did." Issei scratched his head. He still hadn't told Griselda about Kokabiel's dream. He hadn't even told anyone of his and Gabriel's shared dream.

All three of them were similar, and they were all fools to believe they can accomplish it. But it fueled them to perform a miracle, an impossible that was never meant to happen.

"It seems to mean something to happen, your relationship with him. Otherwise, why try to have you remember him and Gabriel?"

Issei blinked. He had never thought of it like that. He _did_ try to get Issei to remember, despite not telling him anything directly. When he looked back, almost the entirely of their conversation was trying to get Issei to remember his past life.

He didn't remember everything yet. So far, he was only able to remember small bits, such as his times with Grayfia as her master. He remembered their times late at night together, how they would share secret smiles and kisses throughout their meetings. How they would meet in secret atop of his castle, and exchange sweet words. He was also able to remember part of his powers.

Just because he knew what they were didn't mean he knew _how_ to use them.

He also knew that as of now, he was no longer [Personification of Evil] █████. Before he had remembered parts of his memories, he thought that he wasn't _him_. But...after recovering it, he knew he was wrong. Back then, he was the person he denied he was in the present. However, all he is now is Hyoudou Issei, not what he remembered he was. But...he knew he would eventually be pulled back into the world he had left. Alaya had recognized that he had lost the majority of his power in his sealing, but will regrant him his former position should he choose to unseal it himself, or have it forcefully unsealed.

Hence why he had faked his death those centuries ago. He refused to have anyone trying to remove the seal, so to suppress his power, he was forced to remove the power completely. He wished for peace, but peace was not possible in his position, so he had decided to fake his death, and attempt to reach his dream from a lower position.

After all, for him to wish for peace? Such was nonsense for someone like him. They would say he had grown soft with his interactions with not only [Angel of Love] Gabriel, but also [Angel of the Stars] Kokabiel, or [Star of God] as he was known as now.

"I remember a bit..." Issei said, and Griselda perked up, but Issei shook his head. "I only remember bits, such as my power, and Grayfia. Even then, I don't remember all of either. Only small parts."

Griselda deflated. "I hoped that you had remembered something such as his powers, or his relationship with you."

"Not yet. But if I do remember, it may be too late." Issei shook his head.

"I see..." Griselda sighed. "That means that we will still have to fight him without any knowledge of his intentions or his powers. We only know he can control light spears, like every other Angel. However, we don't know the extent of which he can control. It's been centuries since the Cadres used their full power, the last time being the Great War. Grayfia, do _you_ remember?"

Grayfia shook her head. "I never fought in the Great War. Our King kept me inside of Castle Lucifaad, knowing I would risk my life to save him. I know nothing of any of the Cadre's powers."

The exorcist let out a groan. "So...we really are heading in blind."

"Perhaps..." Grayfia put a hand to her chin in thought, before widening her eyes. "No...what if Kokabiel has ended up obtaining ancient artifacts in order to challenge Issei's..._spear_."

Issei's eyes widened. Grayfia was right. His spear was something that none else can wield. The only one that can challenge his spear, was [Omnipotent God] YHWH's sword, **Aurora Diemque****. **The Dawn Bringer.

His own spear was called **Tempus Vernum Ruptor. **The Dusk Breaker.

One of them brought about the dawn, while the other ended the dusk. Two opposites, one a spear of concentrated energy, taking no physical shape or form, the other a naked blade of immense power, it's light never faltering under anything.

"No. It's impossible." Issei blurted. The two powerful beings looked at him, with Griselda studying him. "I mean...nothing can compete with my spear. It's impossible. He above is the only one that can rival the power of my spear, and that's with his own weapon that allowed him to become a Counter-Guardian himself. Both of our weapons are unrivaled, even against the Excalibur [Once and Future King] Arthur Pendragon wielded. While Arthur's Excalibur is a _Noble Phantasm_ of A++, both YHWH's and mine are Anti-_Planet_, at a rank of EX, which is even stronger than the Star that literally ruptured Heaven and Earth, which is an Anti-World, also an EX rank."

The two of them blinked in confusion, as they lost Issei the moment he mentioned Excalibur. The moment he mentioned such a term. A "Noble Phantasm." They had never heard of it before, almost as if it were a different _world_.

But...that should be impossible, for Issei to be able to travel to a different world. _Dimension_ even.

"I'm sorry. I don't quite follow, and I doubt Grayfia does either."

Issei blinked, confused now. "What...? I don't even know what I said either."

While they weren't able to understand the majority of what Issei said, they were able to understand the key details, which was the power of his, God's, and Arthur's weapons, as well as the Star that Ruptured Heaven and Earth that was so spoken in the legends of the creation of the worlds they knew now.

"Ah!"

The sound of a soft voice broke the three out of their confusion and discussion.

"Are you two finally done with the bath?"

Xenovia and Asia finally stepped out into the alter room. Xenovia wore a skin-tight black leotard, while Asia wore her nun outfit that Issei saw her wearing the first day that she had arrived.

How long ago was it? Had it really only been a week?

"They obviously are. For a powerful exorcist, you certainly are dumb." Grayfia remarked playfully.

Griselda narrowed her eyes. "Watch it Grayfia. I'm only asking because I need to bath now."

"Are you sure you don't want to use our house? A shower would feel better than the cold bath here." Grayfia cocked her head to the side.

Griselda's blue eyes locked onto Issei's own brown. He nodded. "I feel like it'll be better. I need to get something from my house anyway."

She nodded slowly. "I guess...Xenovia and Asia, pack. We leave in ten minutes."

The exorcist and nun pair nodded, as they dashed off to meet Griselda's time demand.

She stood, and looked at the duo. "I will need to pack my own belongings." Her gaze lingered on Issei, her eyes shining with an unknown emotion, before turning around.

Issei stood, and held out a hand to help Grayfia up.

"Thank you. What a gentleman." She said elegantly, yet playfully.

Issei gave a small chuckle. "I try to impress."

Grayfia pointed at the pew. Issei looked down, and saw the sandwich that Asia had made. He had only taken a single bite out of it. "You might want to try to finish that, else Asia may get upset." She gave a small smile at the end. "Better impress me with your eating skills."

* * *

Truth be told, Issei was _not _a fast eater.

At least, not under pressure to finish a plate of sandwiches in ten minutes.

Issei showered at home, and quickly changed. He put on a pair of dark sweatpants, and slipped on a black long-sleeve. He looked at himself in the mirror, his hair wild.

He walked downstairs, and saw the three exorcists, and Grayfia waiting for him. He saw how tightly Xenovia gripped her invisible sword, and how Griselda would tap her fingers against her knee in nervousness.

"I'm ready."

He rubbed his wrist, where a bracelet rested. It was a bracelet gifted to him all those years ago, by the very person that he was going to save today after he defeated Kokabiel.

It was a plain braided bracelet made of the same material as a shoelace.

It was a symbol, meant to seek the positive.

His memory was blurry, but he was able to remember Irina's smile as she gifted him the necklace. The sun setting behind her, as she was just about to move to Europe to serve in the Vatican.

His head began to pound, and he pressed his palm against his forehead.

Grayfia looked at him in concern, but he shook his head. telling her not to ask or say anything. She frowned in response, but turned away.

"Let us head to Kuoh Academy."

Grayfia and Griselda stood from their seats, and the group of five quickly headed to the school. The sun was high in the sky, and it would be a few more hours before they would face the decisive battle.

Sona was at the gate to welcome them.

Her violet eyes narrowed at Issei, who hadn't come to school for the past week, but she refrained from saying anything. "Come, follow me. It is still school time, so we must not disrupt the classes."

They filed into the Student Council Room, and Sona gestured to the chairs and sofas that were scattered throughout the room. "Please sit until class is done. There should be about two hours left."

Sona walked out the door, and they heard a click, the door being locked. The three exorcists sat down without a word, while Grayfia and Issei sat down on a sofa on the opposite side of the room. Issei sat down, and he looked at Grayfia confused as she remained standing.

Her silver eyes were distant, before they blinked. A second passed since her unnatural freezing, and she joined Issei on the couch. She lay her head on Issei's lap, causing him to tense, before relaxing. Such a thing should be expected, with him remembering their time together.

Issei loosened the braid in her hair, and the maid's beautiful eyes closed, as she drifted to sleep quickly. Issei attempted to smooth out her hair, but being in a braid for so long, it wasn't possible. He settled with just keeping it all down at least, and stroked her cheek gently.

He closed his eyes, and let himself drift to darkness.

He dreamed of nothing. It was a peaceful sleep.

He was woken up, by the sound of the door opening. His eyes shot up, and his body tensed up, reacting the way it would have those millennium ago, as nobody would enter his chambers without permission.

Sona and her peerage walked in, alongside Rias with her own peerage.

The three exorcists had woken up at the same time he had, but were having trouble getting alert in the same amount of time it took for him. Issei looked down in concern at Grayfia. She still slept peacefully, not even waking up despite three humans waking at the same noise that he had.

What was it that had Grayfia so tired?

He saw one of the only two boys had glared at him in jealousy at the beautiful woman that he was currently giving a lap pillow. Usually, the genders were swapped, but he was comfortable with the way they were now.

Issei ignored him. He didn't know his name, meaning he wasn't important.

"Hey you!"

Of _course_ he had to open his mouth.

Issei's turned his uninterested eyes at the blonde who spoke. Well...both Yuuto Kiba and this boy were blonde. His eyes bore into the grey of the one who had spoken to him.

"What?"

Everyone flinched at his cold, yet bored tone that he had used.

The blonde was taken aback, before speaking again. "W-where have you been this past week Hyoudou?! Why haven't you been going to school?"

Issei's eyes narrowed at him. He knew he shouldn't antagonize him, but he felt as if he should. "I don't recall having to explain my actions to someone so _insignificant_."

The entire Student Council's eyes widened in shock at the words of someone from the Perverted Trio, who were the significant ones. Not only that, it was from a _human_, according to his words all those weeks ago.

He knew they were Devils, and they knew he knew.

"Why you-!" The blonde started to respond back, but Sona rose her hand.

"Yes...Kaichou." He muttered, as he stepped down, and Sona took his place. "I would like to know the answer to Saji's question as well. Why haven't you been to school for the past week, and why are you here with the exorcists?"

"Issei, I already explained to the Devils before that we are associated with you." Griselda spoke up.

"I would still like to hear his side of the story."

Issei looked down at Grayfia's peaceful face. He noticed how Rias tracked their every movement, possibly because Grayfia _was_ Sirzechs's wife, and in turn, her sister-in-law. She was most likely making sure that he didn't do anything to Grayfia.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei. I died three years ago, and was reborn from fire. I have recently discovered the one who caused the deaths of not only me, but my parents, is going to be here in Kuoh. I have teamed up with the exorcists because of my childhood friend, who is currently captured by the same person who killed me."

"That doesn't explain why you missed school, only of why you are associated with the exorcists."

His brown eyes flashed a dark black, and everyone in the room flinched as they felt power starting to stir within him.

"I wasn't finished."

The Devils were silent for seconds, before Issei continued. "I have spent the past week looking for him, and I haven't had any success until just recently. Kokabiel will be here today, and we will fight. _I_ will be the one to kill Kokabiel, just as he would be the one to kill me."

They were quiet for a bit longer, before Akeno spoke up from Rias's right side. "Why would Kokabiel want to kill you?"

Issei gave a smile. A sad one. He decided to not tell them the truth. He didn't want to share the story of the young hunter. Devils wouldn't understand the struggles of naivety that Bell Cranel of Hestia Familia had to go through. After all, they were the ones who tempted, not the ones who didn't know of the World.

"He knew who I was." He was vague in his response.

"Who you...were?" Sona attempted to come up with a response.

"That is all I am willing to tell you. It is up to you to decide whether you wish to let me fight Kokabiel, or to get in between our fight and _die_ as a result of thinking that I am unable to fight him."

Rias spoke up. "Why should we let you fight? If anything, Saji is the most qualified out of all of us. He wields the Vritra Sacred Gear, Absorption Line. He is an Evil Dragon, and a Dragon can defeat a Cadre. That's why a Dragon is the strongest out there!"

Saji perked up at the sound of the Princess of the Underworld praising him.

"The power of what one wields depends on the power of the wielder."

It was as if something had switched within Issei. His eyes narrowed at Saji. Griselda recognized this as the ancient being that Grayfia and Kokabiel both knew, and to an extension, Gabriel. This was the being who was related to Kokabiel.

"I can see that _none_ of you have ever fought in a real battle of life or death. The only ones who have are Grayfia, Griselda, Xenovia, and I. Those stray Devils are nothing compared to something of Kokabiel's caliber, but I don't expect you guys to understand what exactly we are facing. You can send Saji after Kokabiel, and hope he can defeat him simply because he is a _Dragon_. I will not help him if you decide to deny the fight that Kokabiel had requested of me."

"W-who are you?!"

The one to have spoken was Tsubaki Shinra, from Sona's peerage. She was the only one able to speak after Issei's words. Everyone else was full of fear.

"My name is long forgotten. All that matters is my ability to fight Kokabiel. I am something older than all of you combined, even including Grayfia." His brown eyes glowed with power.

He saw them all shiver in fear, but he felt a hand brush his arm.

He looked down and saw Grayfia.

"Dear..." She muttered, only loud enough for Issei to hear.

He sighed, as he closed his eyes.

The switch was flipped once again, and no longer was he the ancient being. He was back to being Hyoudou Issei, a boy of seventeen years who had witnessed his parents' deaths, and had recently been placed in a situation that he was barely aware of.

"Let us forget this, get on with our plan to defeat Kokabiel."

Grayfia stood up, and then stood behind Issei, causing Rias to narrow her eyes at how she treated Issei like her master, unlike her, who was the Princess of the Underworld. Issei was just a human!

"What do you suggest?" Sona spoke up. "Do you honestly expect us to just stand there and watch?"

Issei shook his head. "No. There will be others with him. There is an exorcist named Freed Sellzen. He will be wielding a fused Excalibur. He will be wielding six of the seven fragments at once." Issei glanced at Griselda, and she nodded at him. She motioned at her sword, and he gave the slightest of nods back.

He now knew that she wielded the final Fragment.

"Excalibur...?" They all turned to the second blonde in the room. His grey eyes were full of hatred, as he looked at Issei.

"Not **Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory**. He will be wielding a sword that looks like Excalibur, but made up of the Excalibur Fragments. I know not of its powers, only that it has the powers of all the Fragments."

"It is still _Excalibur_." Kiba growled. "I swear I will destroy it."

Issei nodded slowly. "Xenovia, Griselda, and Kiba will fight Freed. He will also have a Fallen named Raynare. She is a four-winged Fallen. I don't know how powerful that is, nor if all of you will be able to defeat her. Wings don't usually calculate how powerful a Fallen is. It only counts their raw power, not their mind."

"We should be able to overpower her." Rias spoke up. "But that leaves most of us still have nothing to do. I believe Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki, and I are more than enough to deal with Raynare."

"You still need to set up a barrier." Grayfia spoke up. "Otherwise, the town will be alert of our fight."

"No." Once again, all attention was on Issei. "They have the power of **Dimension Lost: Fog of Extinction** on their side. We have no need for a barrier. But beware...I doubt it is only Freed and Raynare. He surely has more. He may be strong, but he knows that even he cannot fight me and anyone else at the same time. If he fights me, he will be sure to have everyone else occupied, because he _knows_ any of you will try to step in despite me saying that he is _mine_."

He gave a small knowing nod at Saji. "I know you will go into a fight. I will not stop you, but I will not be able to stop Kokabiel from killing you. I will be focused on myself. As of now, I am weaker than Kokabiel, and he knows that. He will show mercy to me, but not to anyone else. You will need to do something similar to Vali if you wish to fight Kokabiel."

"Vali? As in...the Vanishing Dragon Vali?"

Issei nodded. "Saji isn't ready to fight Kokabiel. He has no knowledge of the battlefield. Kokabiel is an ancient being, similar to me and Grayfia. Us three are the only ones who can fight against each other. Anyone else will be defeated in an instant."

"But you are _human_!" Rias protested. "You are speaking of all of this, and saying you are this ancient thing, despite the fact that you carry absolutely no power. Just a few weeks ago, you were _nothing_ to any of us. Now, all of a sudden, you are so confident in yourself simply because you have stolen Grayfia's heart from my brother?"

Issei narrowed his eyes at her. "I do not love Grayfia. At least, not anymore. Her heart belongs to your brother. Us two will always cherish each other, but we do not _love_ each other."

"You lie!"

Issei was about to retort, but closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He offered no reply to Rias, and turned to Sona. "It is your choice on whether or not you wish to have Saji fight Kokabiel, or to fight with you guys. I will not be having Grayfia fight. Kokabiel has assured me that he will not attempt to attack Grayfia unless she attacks him that happens, Grayfia has no chance of winning."

They all looked at Grayfia, and she nodded in agreement. "I cannot beat Kokabiel. He'll simply bypass all of my spells, and simply skewer me with a light spear. Kokabiel knows this as well, hence why he told us that he has no intention of attacking me. It's a warning."

Sona sighed. "That severely limits our power. Let's review. The exorcists and Kiba will be against Freed. Tsubaki, Akeno, Rias, and I will be against Raynare, you and Saji will be against Kokabiel, while the rest will be against whatever else Kokabiel throws at us."

Issei resisted the urge to kill Saji just to have them stop talking about Saji fighting Kokabiel. It was _impossible_. The boy wouldn't be able to even survive for a few seconds. Him being a Devil simply made it more difficult for him to live.

He accepted the fact that they were sending Saji to his death simply because he was a "Dragon". He wasn't a Dragon. He was a Devil who wielded the power of a Evil Dragon. He was different from Vali, who was a full-fledged Dragon after he became Albion itself. Vali was Albion, just like how Albion was Vali.

"So that is the plan." Issei concluded. "Now let us prepa-"

Something screamed at Issei, warning him of the danger that was fast approaching. Issei didn't think, he let his body take over.

Glass shattered, as a spear of light flew through. Issei rose his arm, and _caught_ the light spear in mid air. He felt his skin start to char at the immense heat.

Issei also knew that this was because of his status. He wasn't human from the start, hence why the light spear can affect him the same way it affected Devils.

The rest of the windows of the Student Council Room shattered, and Issei jumped into action. He dashed in front of Sona's peerage, as they were more numerous, and swung the spear. He didn't know the motions himself, he let his body simply carry out his intention.

He deflected at least two dozen light spears, and he heard the sound of steel deflecting steel.

He risked a glance at his right side, thankful to Kokabiel that he had stopped firing his spears.

The mad exorcist Freed clashed blades with Griselda. Freed's sword glowed the brightest of gold, while Griselda's hummed with power. The sword slowly cracked, as it revealed a similar glowing sword underneath.

"What?! You have the final Fragment?" Freed shouted in shock.

Griselda kicked Freed off of her, and dashed toward him just as he recovered. Their blades clashed, as they danced. Griselda would only parry the mad exorcist's swings, choosing to not become overpowered. She would quickly lose ground, but she was able to throw kicks or furniture at the same time.

The entire time, the Devils looked on in shock, as they realized how close they were to death. Without Issei and Griselda, they would have been cut down in an instant, Freed's speed bypassing even their Devil's eyesight. The spears also flew faster than their eyes can see.

The lightspear within Issei's grasp faded, and the brown-haired boy looked at where he knew where Kokabiel would descend from.

"I wouldn't have guessed you would attack us this suddenly." Issei spoke softly.

Yet, the mighty Fallen Angel was able to hear him. He simply gave a small smile at Issei. "Freed, pull back."

"Griselda, don't chase."

The two exorcists split apart. Freed returned to Kokabiel's side, and Griselda went to Issei's side, panting. Her blue eyes glared at Freed's red.

"Do you realize what just happened, Devils?" Kokabiel asked gently, as if he were a teacher speaking to his students. "If Issei hadn't recovered even a small bit less of his power, your entire peerage would have died right there Sona Sitri. Your attempt at getting Saji to fight me would have ended right there. He would have died before you all even realized what had happened."

His black wings were spread out behind him, and power radiated from him.

All the Devils took a step back in fear, but Issei, Griselda, Xenovia, and surprisingly, Kiba stepped forward.

"You will fall here, Brother." Issei spoke. "You are no match for even us three."

Kokabiel threw his head back and laughed. "Indeed. I am no match for you." His red eyes shone with amusement.

Issei noticed one person was missing. "Where is Raynare?"

"Right here." The violet eyes girl slowly drifted downwards from the sky, stopping when she was right beside Kokabiel. "Hello Issei."

"Hello Raynare." He smiled at her. She smiled back at him.

"So!" Kokabiel spread out his arms dramatically. "What will it be? Are you all prepared? Or will you just stay down and let me kill you to make it easier for both of us?"

Now that the mighty Fallen was in front of them, the Devils suddenly looked nervous. They glanced at Saji, and weren't sure if he would be able to fight Kokabiel himself after his display of his lightspears. Weapons so fast, they couldn't see them, yet Issei was able to react to.

They knew how outmatched they were.

"If we don't fight, we won't win."

Saji stepped forward, his eyes wide in anger, but also nervousness.

"If you don't fight, you'll lose. If you fight, you'll keep on moving forward." Power gathered around Saji, as his grey eyes glowed purple. A gauntlet made of the darkest night appeared on his right arm, and he pointed his armored finger at Kokabiel. "I refuse to lose simply because I didn't try."

Kokabiel laughed. "Admirable. But...you'll lose. I'm pretty sure Issei has already told you on what would happen if you tried to fight me. You won't only lose, you'll _die_ Devil. You'll just fade into nonexistence because you refused to listen to your superiors."

"I won't die. I refuse to be killed by people such as you, who kill for no reason."

"No reason?" Kokabiel rose his eyebrow. He turned away from Saji, and looked at Issei. "You still haven't told them Brother?"

"There is no reason to share such a foolish dream." Issei smiled slightly. "Only a fool would believe that they can achieve such a thing, but I too, am foolish for believing in the same thing."

"Hyoudou? What are you two talking about?"

Sona finally spoke after she was split seconds away from death at the hands of the Fallen that currently stood facing them.

"No matter." Kokabiel interrupted. He gave a wink that only Issei saw despite everyone looking at him. "There is no use giving such information to those who will die soon. It will always be something that is forsaken from us."

His jet black wings spread, the sun shining behind him, still high in the sky. He hadn't even waiting for the cover of the night. He was fully confident in his ability to beat them in broad daylight.

"Now come! I will permit you a single attack from you, Prison Dragon. I would grant the same offer to my brother, but I'm afraid it may cause my death." He gave a smile that did not calm any of them.

Saji widened his eyes in shock at this strange offer from the Fallen Angel.

But Kokabiel held up his hand.

"But first, just in case a miracle happens and you manage to slay me in a single strike, I must return something of great importance to Issei. It is something that cannot be ignored else the situation will get worse."

A _crack_ opened up beside Kokabiel. The crack consisted of many geometric shapes, as the colors of the **Gap Between Worlds **was revealed to the outside world.

A single figure wrapped within a cloak came out.

"I-I..." Issei's voice didn't work, as he looked at the girl held in the sky by invisible hands. His eyes widened in shock, fear, anxiety, guilt, and others. Her brilliant violet eyes were closed, and the breeze blew gently, her hair moving gently in the wind.

"Irina?" He managed to choke out, barely above a whisper.

Kokabiel threw her at Issei, who caught her in his arms. His red eyes observed, as Issei adjusted her into a bridal carry.

"Irina?" He asked once more with more certainty.

He hadn't seen her in a week ever since she got captured by Kokabiel, and now, she was in this condition. He was able to feel her body through the cloak, letting him know that she had nothing else under the cloak.

His mouth gaped, as he took in her appearance. She was pale, and had sunken cheeks. She seemed to be skinnier, and seemed way too light. Issei reached underneath her cloak, and touched her waist. He felt how sticky it was, and knew exactly what it was.

Why else would she be naked?

"Issei..." Grayfia stepped forward.

He felt rage. He was angry at Kokabiel for not keeping her safe. He was angry at the ones who did this to her. He was angry at himself for not being able to keep her safe. He felt _responsible_. He could have prevented this if he could've killed Kokabiel the very first day he had arrived, instead of staying back at the Church because he was a "human".

How laughable.

He felt something within him break. A sudden headache erupted in his head, but he dealt with it to hold onto Irina. His grip tightened, but only slightly. He didn't want to hurt her.

And suddenly, almost as if a miracle had been granted, he remembered.

He remembered everything about him.

He remembered his fall from Heaven.

He remembered his love with Gabriel.

He remembered his fight with [Omnipotent God] YHWH.

He remembered their fight alongside Azazel and Michael to defeat the [End of All Things] Trihexa.

He remembered the cause of his own sealing.

The seal he placed on himself.

He placed Irina down onto the ground, after he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

He stepped around her, only stopped a single foot in front of her prone body.

And it was then, did everyone know who he was. He was once again, registered by Alaya once he had become what he once was.

His eyes flickered between the chocolate brown, and black. Power radiated out from him, as tendrils of darkness danced wildly around him. When his eyes solidified into the darkest of nights, did a surge of power cause the ground around him to push outwards, rocks flaring out in jagged shapes.

Despite it being the early afternoon, the sky turned dark as the darkest night. Despite this, the sun still hung high in the sky. A Sun in Midnight. It was only a matter of split seconds, before the sun too, was covered by utter darkness.

Despite the sky being utter darkness, and the entire area being cloaked, they were all still able to see, including the exorcists.

█████ opened up his hand, and dark energy gathered around it, solidifying into a long polearm. Despite turning solid, it still retained its form made of pure condensed energy. While █████ was able to grip it, it took no real physical form. It was everchanging, never the same existence it was once.

This was the weapon that was considered Anti-_Planet_, enough to destroy the entire World if █████ so wished.

It was **Tempus Vernum Ruptor**, Dusk Breaker.

His black eyes glowed despite it being like the entrance to the darkest pit of Hell itself.

He opened his mouth, and what came out, was not words. What came out, was a roar of pure rage.

It shook everyone, as they all covered their ears, but even that did not prevent the long roar from almost ripping apart their mind. The ground itself cracked at the sheer volume, as the mist that the participators of the fight barely noticed had gathered around the school, from the work of **Dimension Lost**, was literally blown away from the force of █████'s roar.

"To think that-"

"All this time..."

"-he was-"

"...he was..."

They were able to hear the shaking voices of...someone.

They were looking at Issei, and his transformation.

His hair had grown longer, reaching his lower waist. It blew wildly under his own power. His skin had turned darker, and his clothes turned into a set of armor. The armor was dark, darker than even his eyes, absorbing the light from what little there was. The plates interconnected, forming a single piece of unbreakable armor, and yet, █████ was still able to move unhindered, which should not have been possible.

A flowing red cape blew behind him. It was tattered at the end, and littered with holes from flames long ago.

It was a gift from-

"I'm glad, Brother." Kokabiel gave a confident smirk. "I was afraid you were too lost."

█████ did not offer an answer, but merely stared at Kokabiel.

Kokabiel rose an eyebrow. "I see...rage has overcome you."

He stood, his wings unfurling. He settled a steel gaze onto his brother. His _true_ brother-in-law.

This was the one who had married his sister, even if he was currently lost in his rage. His power was the same, and there was no mistaking the weapon held within his hand. Even he would be able to identify the weapon that is both physical and conceptional.

After all, one cannot simply break night.

"I am glad I managed to gain Alaya's favor once more before our fight." Kokabiel smiled. "Because of that, my power has risen to a level never seen before by those who reside within this World."

_After all, when was the last time two Counter-Guardians fought in this world?_

"I am no longer [Star of God]. I have risen to something even _higher_ than our almighty [Omnipotent God] YHWH!"

[Nova of Delusion] Kokabiel formed a light spear within his hand.

"Now come, Brother! Show me the fight you have promised me! Fulfill the dream you wished for so much that caused you to betray your own people!"

█████ charged, and all were able to register who he was, the shock going into their head, once again.

It was almost like a video game, where they were able to see his player name and status over his head. It would have said, Level Unknown, Maou-Devil Class. Title: Disgraced Devil.

Even then, they didn't need it. They heard of him. They heard of the stories.

It only all made sense. The mysterious disappearance of their King, as well as his connection to Gabriel. They had all heard of the forbidden love between the two. Not a single soul in the supernatural world hadn't heard of their tragic love story.

Issei was strange. He had such a dark power within him because it was sealed. Kokabiel had called him "Brother", with him only recognizing Gabriel as his family. And since Gabriel was married to their King, it only made sense for Issei to be-

**[PERSONIFICATION OF EVIL] SATAN**

* * *

**End Chapter 8**

* * *

**Boom. Done.**

**This chapter set off the beginning of the _entire_ story. Now that Issei has been revealed, I can finally make the chapter better. It's super difficult to write an adventure/fantasy story if the main character cannot do anything against all of these OP characters. I know Fate did that with Shirou, but come on. It's _Fate_. I can't do the same thing as them.**

**Also, yes. OP. Literally everyone in this story will be overbuffed. Basically imagine an already difficult _mini_-boss that requires a specific tactic, along with RNG in your favor, becomes _buffed_ so you depend entirely on RNG, and even then, you only have a small percentage of succeeding because the RNG will cuck you hard. **

**That's how most of the main antagonists of the arcs will be. Super OP, and extremely difficult to beat.**

**It'll almost always be Counter-Guardian vs Counter-Guardian, or beings on par with Counter-Guardians that _aren't_ Counter-Guardians.**

**I'm sorry for what happened in the beginning part of the chapter. I needed to insert that horrific scene to set off events in future chapters that'll happen on the character development side, rather than the plot side. But Arc 1 will be over soon. Give it 5 or so chapters, depending on how I want the Kokabiel fight to end. I have two possibilities.**

**Until then, let us proceed to Chapter 9.**

**-Houvdon**

**Next Chapter: EXCALIBURtheGlory**


	9. EXCALIBURtheGlory

****Important Note 1: [Disgraced Devil] from Chapter 1 = [Personification of Evil] Satan =/= [Morning Star] ******Lucifer**

**Important Note 2: Why is Issei Satan, when almost everything pointed at him being Lucifer (and in this universe, Lucifer is _not_ Satan)? Not a plot hole, will be explained.**

**Important Note 3: How does Issei know about Noble Phantasms when he isn't from Natsu-Verse? Not a plothole, will be explained.**

**Important Note 4: Luna and Vali will reappear. They are important characters to this story, and will not be used in three chapters only to disappear for the rest of the story and be insignificant. **

**Important Note 5: Counter-Guardians in this World, yet at the same time, none of the ones from Natsu-Verse have appeared? Slightly explained in this chapter.**

**Important Note 6: Kokabiel being stronger than God? Explained in Arc 2.**

**Semi Important Note 1: Issei and Gabriel's love story will be told fully soon.**

**P.S. Thank you for 200 follows**

* * *

**Midnight Sun**

**Arc 1: Forsaken Utopia**

**Chapter 9**

**EXCALIBURtheGlory**

* * *

_After losing, who's love did it touch my heart?_

_Time misalignment, who will remember whom?_

_Just like this you loved. Started after parting._

_Who disappeared and left?_

_Who remained in the same place, silently crying?_

_It's you._

* * *

He was able to see memories.

Each shard of glass held his own precious memories.

Everything flashed, before he saw himself within darkness.

"Is this...my soul?"

His black eyes traced out the shapes within the darkness that even he had trouble seeing.

Before he had to squint his eyes as a single pillar of light flashed. He looked up, past the dark mist that parted at the arrival of such a bright light. He recognized who it was before she even arrived.

He spoke when her sandaled foot touched the invisible ground.

"It's been too long."

She wore white commoner's robes, tied together at her waist by a sash. Her emerald green locked onto his midnight black. She smiled gently at his words, and responded as such. "Ever since you sealed yourself, I searched the world long and hard for you. If you had died, you would've had to eventually come back to this world due to how many calamities occur."

He chuckled. "Indeed. Not only would I have to fight endlessly, I also wouldn't ever be able to meet you again."

"Such sweet words. You haven't lost your touch after all those centuries."

He held out his hand to her, and she took it. However, he raised her hand to his lips, and kissed her fingers gently.

She pulled it away. "You are disrespecting me. Don't do that again otherwise I'll kill you." She glared at him, and he only smiled gently at her.

"You wouldn't dare."

She gave another small smile to him, and this time, took his hand in hers, and kissed his fingers gently. "Come. We have much to discuss."

They walked a few steps, and the dark mist changed into a garden of paradise. In the middle of the beautiful flower garden, was a single stone table. Two stone stools sat opposing each other.

They sat facing each other, just like those thousands of years ago, when he was still an Angel. Just like those thousands of years ago when he sneaked into the Garden of Eden as the King of Demons.

"I'm currently rampaging, right?"

She nodded. "Yes. You had a forced awakening. The state of Irina Shidou cost you your human shell." He took note of the bitterness that was in her voice. It should've been impossible for her, the [Angel of Love] to become jealous of someone. She was meant to love all.

"You are _mine_." He reassured. She looked at him wide eyed. "Irina Shidou is someone important to my human self. His feelings for her may have sapped into mine. I might end up loving her as well."

He reached out and grasped her thin wrist. "You are forever in my heart, my love. I still haven't forgotten everything you've done for me. For us. But that doesn't mean that I love only you."

She pulled her wrist away. She grasped his fingers gently, but affectionately. "Let us not talk about this any further. We must talk about the issue at hand. What do you plan to do with Kokabiel?"

"My body is currently fighting against Kokabiel. I will surely be able to win, unless he manages to scratch me once with his light spears."

She rose an eyebrow. "What about if [Once and Future King] Arthur Pendragon arrives? How will you deal with him if you are fighting Kokabiel?"

"I won't fight the King of Knights. I will leave it to the rest of my group. I believe Yuuto Kiba, Griselda Quarta, and Xenovia Quarta are more than enough to deal with the Knight."

"But he is-"

"I know he is a Counter-Guardian. I am the only one there that can match him besides Kokabiel himself, and you. However, I don't think that he will be against my force. Freed Sellzen will be attempting to use the power of "Victory". King Arthur will do everything he can to defeat Freed to tainting the sword with his cruel ways."

Gabriel sighed. "That is true. It was Arthur himself who told us no one is worthy to wield the Pray Named Victory, not even himself. When the time comes, would he have to wield again the sword he had forsaken for the death it had caused."

"How is it from outside?"

He wasn't able to see the battle due to him being inside of his own soul. However, Gabriel was able to look out, for she was just a visitor.

"You are still fighting. Everyone is just watching you rather than fighting their own battle."

"I see..." Satan sighed.

They were quiet, as they simply looked at each other. Their eyes drank in each other, for it had been centuries since the last time they had met.

They stood at the same time, and she said, "How do you plan on defeating Kokabiel though? I doubt you will be able to beat him after he swore to become one of Delusion's Dawn Knights. **Tempus Vernum Ruptor** will be able to, but can you control it so it doesn't end up destroying the entire planet? I don't think you want the entire Counter-Force after you simply because of a single enemy."

He shook his head. "Of course not. I would never use the full power of Dusk Breaker. I can control it. If [King of Heroes] Gilgamesh can control the power of the Star that Split Heaven and Earth, then I can control the power of my own Noble Phantasm. Do you know how embarrassing it is if you can't control your own weapon?"

"You've had problems with it before." She noted.

"I haven't used it in so long. It grows with me."

"But you grew weaker. Centuries of not using your strength has weakened you." She countered.

He sighed as he touched the edge of the stone table. "I honestly don't know if I'll be able to defeat him. My power is running wild. I may actually call over some Counter-Guardians by accident."

"But you should be able to defeat them, no?"

"I don't know whether it'll be those from this world, or another. While Alaya may be injured in this world, he may not be in other worlds."

She froze. "So anything drastic we do, we can be completely killed?"

He nodded. "If it's something small, like this battle, only those from this world will come, such as me or you. That is the reason why both of us came here. I had the choice to fight against Kokabiel, or continue my search for Alaya. My human self chose Kokabiel, because his mind was attracted by the works of the World. Alaya knew that I would awaken myself once more in this battle, and knew I was able to prevent this calamity of the deaths of the siblings of the Maou. You came because you wanted to see me once again, but after centuries of searching, why now of all times? It is because of the same reason. Kokabiel will cause destruction in his wake."

She didn't reply, but only looked out at the field of flowers surrounding them.

He took a few steps to stand by her side, and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Don't worry. I'll survive against this. I'm sure [Dragon of Entropy] Vali is coming as well. Kokabiel cannot defend against three Counter-Guardians even if he is a Dawn Knight now."

She nodded, and placed her head on the crook of his neck. "We are so close to our reunion."

"Aren't we already reunited?" He tilted his head so it was leaning on hers.

She shook her head the best she could. "No. I want us to reunite not in your soul, but in the outside world, where anyone can see. Our love is already talked about. I want them to witness our love."

Satan pulled away, and tilted her head up. He gently traced her cheek. "I know that. But the time will come when it comes. We cannot force it."

She removed his hand, and said, "It is time for you to go back. Your soulless body cannot take anymore."

He kissed her forehead, and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. She tilted her head away, attempting to hide her flustered expression.

"I will see you soon, my dear."

The garden of paradise slowly faded, and Satan closed his eyes.

* * *

_Who was Hyoudou Issei all this time?_

That was the question everyone was wondering.

Was Hyoudou Issei a fake? Did he always know of their intentions as the King of Demons?

Or was he sealed for his past sins, and only now, did he break out?

[Personification of Evil] Satan was barely able to be seen by all. In fact, Kokabiel and Satan's battle were difficult for even Grayfia to see, and she was the most powerful one there except for the currently hidden [Angel of Love] Gabriel.

The formless weapon within his hand solidified once more, taking on the appearance of a spear.

Kokabiel grunted, as he formed multiple light spears to counter a single attack from Satan's spear. Even then, the Cadre was forced to dodge, the spears doing little to stop the dark beam of plasma that shot out of Dusk Breaker.

"To think I am actually forced to draw this." He mused.

He stopped, and Satan stopped as well. It may have been a primal instinct of survival, but Satan suddenly _moved_. He appeared meters behind the area he once stood, which was now a trench, digging in many meters deep.

It happened so fast, that only after they comprehended what happened, did the rocks get sent into the air from the force of Kokabiel's attack.

Within his hands, he held a naked blade. It was made from a combination of both concept and perception. It was the signature of those within the ranks of the Dawn Knights, under Delusion's care.

It was called a Dawn Blade.

Kokabiel was about to launch another attack, but stopped, causing everyone to look from him, to Issei.

"I'm back." It was said in a low tone, yet still held so much weight.

"Brother. It really is you."

They both lowered their weapons. Dusk Breaker vanished from Satan's hand, while Dawn Blade was sheathed within an invisible sheath.

They stepped forward, and embraced each other's forearms. Kokabiel had to tilt his head up slightly, for Satan was a couple inches taller than him.

"It has been long, Kokabiel."

The Brothers gave each other a small smile.

"Issei, what are you doing?" Rias stepped forward. "Why have you stopped? This is _your_ enemy, Kokabiel!"

They all felt it, the darkness that burst out of Issei's body. It flooded their senses, as a dark mist covered the ground.

"No." He stepped forward, and rose his hand. A ball of black flame appeared in his hand. "He is _your_ enemy, not mine." His dark black eyes looked at each of them.

"Is Freed going to use Excalibur?"

Kokabiel nodded. "Indeed. I planned for Freed to jump in, but first, let me release my dogs."

He rose his hand, and the sound of howling echoed in the air.

In a flash, three dogs with three heads appeared in a flash of light.

"I thought you were a Dawn Knight. To think you'll be using things associated with [ABYSS]."

"They aren't associated with [ABYSS]. It's just a rumor."

"Cerberus!"

The dogs barked at the call of their name. It was not the bark of one responding to their master, but one of responding to a threat.

After all, it was Griselda who called it out, who held within her grasp, an Excalibur Fragment.

"Cerberus? The three headed guard-dog of the Underworld?!" Sona cried out in shock.

"I don't know how he got control of them, but they are dangerous." Griselda held up her sword. Her blue eyes narrowed at the mutts.

"Wait." Kokabiel held up his hand. Everyone turned to him, including Issei.

He gestured to the shadows. "Freed, come out."

The crazed exorcist stepped out. His red eyes looked at three people. "Hey Boss, I would like to fight those three." He pointed at Yuuto Kiba, Xenovia Quarta, and Griselda Quarta.

"Of course. It's not like they have a choice."

The swordsman and swordswomen stepped forward, each of them drawing their sword. However, Xenovia was the only one to reach out to open air. Even though she seemingly held nothing, those watching knew that she was grasping a weapon. What kind, they couldn't tell.

Only Griselda, Satan, and Kokabiel knew.

Freed dashed forward without a word, and the four of them engaged in combat.

It wasn't a team fight. It was a free for all.

Kiba fought against Freed and the two exorcists. He didn't work with the exorcists, and he also didn't work with Freed. His eyes were full of rage as he glared at the sword held within Freed's hands, as well as Griselda's.

She was, after all, wielding the full-fledged Excalibur Fragment: Blessing. It was no longer hidden underneath the blade of an ordinary sword. Xenovia's invisible sword caused both Freed and Kiba to get more agitated, unable to predict what kind of sword, and how long it was.

They didn't know how to get out of its range, when it seemed to have near limitless range.

Kiba's swords continuously shattered, and yet, more swords kept forming within his hands. Eventually, he was forced to stay out of the fight for a split second, for his swords shattered faster than he could make them.

His eyes narrowed, as sweat began to pour down his body.

He jumped back into battle as soon as his swords reformed in his hands.

Freed gritted his teeth as he blocked a strike from Griselda, before being forced to avoid a stab from Kiba, only to have to slide underneath Xenovia's invisible sword. The moment he regained his balance as he rolled upwards, he was forced to raise his sword to block Xenovia's strike. Luckily for him, Kiba had chosen that moment to engage against Griselda, his sword clashing against her Fragment.

Kiba was kicked to the side by Xenovia, only for Freed to take his chance to throw a wild slash at her, only for Griselda to block the strike. His red eyes met with her blue, and he had to disengage to avoid Xenovia's invisible blade. He had to suppress a flinch as he felt the wind pass by his throat, so close to the edge of her sword.

He knew the length of her sword now. In Freed's eyes, she should have overextended. Only then, would Freed have just been cut down. Now, she lost the element of surprise, only Kiba didn't know the length of her sword.

The four of them disengaged into a loose triangle.

Kiba was the only one breathing deeply, while Freed only took quick breathes. He wasn't tired, he was simply breathing quickly due to the rush of battle. Xenovia's body shook slightly, the stress of battle finally catching up, while Griselda didn't even look winded.

"You, boy. What do you have against the Excalibur Fragments?"

His grey eyes locked onto Griselda's blue.

"The Fragments are my despair. They are my hope, and yet, they are my defeat."

Freed narrowed his eyes at Kiba's cryptic words, and Griselda widened her eyes. "You...you were apart of the Holy Sword Project?"

"I was apart of that cursed project." He glared at the sword held within both Freed's and Griselda's hand. "My friends were all slaughtered for the Vatican's goal of attempting to obtain more holy sword wielders. There were more swords than wielders, so they attempted to create a way for humans to wield the swords artificially."

"It ended in a failure, no?" Freed spoke up. "Everyone ended up getting slaughtered because it was deemed a failure. No artificial wielders were made, so they had to get rid of the evidence. Reports were that only one child managed to get away. You were that child."

"I didn't get away." He looked up at the sun held up within the sky, almost completely covered in Satan's dark mist. "I died in the forest. However, Rias Gremory managed to find me. She gave me a new life in exchange for my service and utmost loyalty to her. I am Yuuto Kiba, the sole survivor of the Holy Sword Project."

Freed and Griselda met each other's gaze. A silent exchange went through them, both of them knowing what had happened.

Kiba didn't escape. They _let_ him go. There was a reason why Kiba was the only one to escape.

It was a deal made with the Vatican. Allow the child named Isaiah go, for he was a rare natural dual-wielder. Natural dual-wielders were so rare, that it was almost a miracle that it would even happen. That was why it was said it was impossible to wield two Sacred Gears. It was meant to prevent the foolish from killing themselves in an attempt to harness two opposing powers at once.

The mad exorcist and the female exorcist had both seen the message sent to the one in charge of the project.

_Let the natural dual-wielder orphan Isaiah go. Allow him to escape the purge so my sister can revive him._

They now knew the identity of the sender. The head of the project had also known who is was, but he did not share who it was.

Sirzechs Lucifer, the third King of Devils. He was so cold-blooded, he had allowed a young child be killed simply so his sister can attain a peerage member that had potential to become stronger.

Griselda sighed at Kiba. "Kid, don't you think it's time to let that hatred go? It's not doing you any good by trying to avenge your friends."

He narrowed his eyes at the older woman. "Forget? Forget about all of the sacrifices my friends did to keep me alive? I _refuse_ to let my friend's sacrifices go in vain. I will destroy the Excalibur, and prevent this tragedy from happening to anyone else."

"I never said to forget their sacrifices." Griselda glared back at the young Devil. "But if you keep on going like this, their sacrifices _will_ be for nothing. Look at you now. You can't even destroy my Fragment. How do you expect to destroy the real sword? Especially the one wielded by King Arthur himself?"

"I will find a way to destroy the Fragments, and Excalibur itself. It's the only way I can redeem myself from my past comrades." Kiba continued, his eyes blazing with hatred.

"I already told you. You can't even destroy _my_ Fragment, and it's the weakest one. Excalibur Fragment: Blessing. The weakest of the seven Fragments, with only the ability to enhance my 'stats'. If you can't even beat me with the weakest, how do you expect to stand against King Arthur himself, who wields the full power of Excalibur? It's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible." Kiba growled out. "I will continue to strive for it. I'll defeat you, I'll defeat Freed. And when I hold the Excalibur, I will destroy it."

Freed spoke up. "You are disappointing brat. I'll show you your deepest nightmare. Only when you wake up, will you be worthy of fighting us."

Kiba widened his eyes at Freed's words, but before he can offer an answer, he was suddenly inside of a concrete room.

His grey eyes narrowed. He reminded himself, "This is just a nightmare. From Excalibur Fragment: Nightmare. This isn't _real_."

"Isaiah?"

Kiba froze, as all sense went out of his head. He turned, and saw the figure of his long time friend. She had her snow white hair in braided twin tails with a hair clip on the right side her bangs.

She was beautiful, just like all those years ago.

"Tosca?"

She smiled weakly at him.

"What happened at the experiments today? Why were they so mad when they went onto me?"

She gazed at him with her large eyes, and Kiba hesitated. "I...don't know."

"What did you do Isaiah?" She took a step forward, and Kiba took a step back. "Why does it hurt?"

Kiba's mouth gaped, as he struggled to give an answer.

She took another step forward, and Kiba hit the wall of the cell. He tried to move, but felt his legs stuck to the floor.

She continued forward, her beautiful face scarred by rage. She started to shed tears of blood, as her eyes widened crazily. Her mouth opened slightly, revealing a mouth full of fangs.

"They tortured me because _you_ couldn't stop them! You should have been stronger, you should have been the artificial wielder so I don't have to suffer. Didn't you promise that you'll end my pain?!"

Kiba whimpered as she stopped right in front of him, her bloodied cheeks causing him to shake in fear.

But she spoke in a calm, delicate and soft voice. "You love me, don't you?"

"Yes." Kiba whispered. "I love you. I still do. I'll never forget you."

"Then why haven't you went back for me?!" She screamed. Kiba flinched at the sudden increase in volume. "I'm _alive_ Isaiah! I'm alive! I've been trapped within the institution for _years_! If you loved me, why haven't you come back for me?"

"I-I..." He trailed off, as his mind was empty. He couldn't come up with an answer. "I thought we all died. I thought I was the only one who made it out alive."

"You _never_ cared for me." She shrieked at him. She placed her hand on his cheek, and he felt something cold and wet on his cheek. He knew what it was without tasting the familiar rustic and steel taste.

"I do Tosca. I do. I love you." He replied weakly. "I just didn't know that you were alive. Trapped within this hell. If I had known, I would've jumped back in right after getting reincarnated."

They stared at each other, neither of them flinching. Kiba steeled his resolve, and he held out his hand. He grasped onto the naked steel that formed within his grasp, and muttered, "I'll prove my love to you."

Droplets of blood slowly dripped onto the floor, as the blade had stabbed through Tosca's heart, as well as his own.

"You..._killed_ me." She muttered.

"No...I saved you. I saved both of us." He embraced her, and he felt her nails rip his skin like knives. He ignored the pain, and kissed the top of her head gently. "Tosca...I will save you. I will come back soon, and save you. I will sacrifice myself just like how you all sacrificed for me to live on."

_"Liar_."

He chuckled, as he felt his body grow weak from the blood loss. "Yeah. I lie about many things. But I'll never lie about my love, nor about saving you."

She coughed softly. "Isaiah...it hurts."

"Hush." He ran his fingers through her blood-soaked hair. His fingers trembled as he felt his body grow weaker. His fingers got stuck, but he continued to try to comb his hands through her sticky hair.

"I'm sorry for the words earlier. I'm just...scared."

"I know." He muttered. "Don't worry, I forgive you."

"Isaiah..."

"My name is Yuuto Kiba." He said in a hoarse voice. "I am a Devil, a Knight under the command of Rias Gremory. When I find you..."

This time, she pressed her finger to his lips. She smiled a mouth full of blood. "Don't talk anymore Yuuto. Just let me stay here in peace."

"Of course."

He closed his eyes with her, as she pressed her head against his chest. She listened to his slowing heartbeat, as blood continued to pool around them. The blood had slowed, showing how little they had left within their bodies.

"I'll be waiting for you..."

They drifted to endless sleep together.

* * *

"Damn, he broke out."

That was the first thing that Yuuto Kiba heard when he broke out of the darkness.

His grey eyes widened as he found himself within the battlefield he was in...

His mind blanked. He couldn't remember. Battlefield? Was he fighting?

He looked at Freed Sellzen, and remembered. He was fighting against Freed Sellzen and Griselda Quarta. They wielded the Excaliburs, and he would be the one who will break them.

He blinked once again.

He felt no anger at the thought of the Excaliburs.

_Tosca..._

He thought to himself. He looked upwards, and saw Satan's dark mist still high in the sky, covering the setting sun. How long had he been trapped within the dreams of Excalibur Fragment: Nightmare? Moments? Minutes?

"That was quicker than I expected as well." He looked at the two most powerful beings within the school's campus. One of them had his ten wings stretched out lazily, while the other stood next to him, his midnight black eyes staring at the four of them.

"Indeed. I supposed that's why he was saved. A strong mental state, as well as being a natural dual-wielder. He is indeed special."

Kiba glared at Issei...no, Satan. The entire time, he was Satan. He was their King, and yet, he had chosen to hide it from them all.

He was the only one able to defeat Kokabiel, but he refused to fight. They were standing next to each other, with their so called "brotherhood" preventing them from fighting to the death, unlike him and the three exorcists.

Just because he was a King, he thought he can befriend the enemy?

Rage fueled him, as he continued to glare at Satan. It was almost as if he wanted Kiba to fight until his death, offering no help against blades he cannot match against with only his Sacred Gear, **Sword Birth: Demonic Sword Creation**.

How can he destroy the Excalibur Fragments, and Excalibur itself if he only had low-class Demonic Swords?

He couldn't even save Tosca inside of the dream world. She said she was going to wait for him.

He gritted his teeth. In order to reach her, he must defeat the Excaliburs. He must be stronger than even King Arthur himself, and destroy them. Only then, can he save Tosca from the institution he had escape from all those years ago.

His rage was no longer directed at Excalibur. Now, it was directed at Satan. It was directed at the ones that could change the world itself, but refuse to. Why had someone as ordinary as he suffered at the hands of those unordinary?

Was it because he was ordinary that he was used as a test subject? Because he was an orphan, no one would miss him? The only ones who would miss him were those also inside of the accursed building.

He gripped his swords so tightly, the handle cracked, and the steel blade hummed with power. "Spirit" filled the sword to the brim, as his grey eyes narrowed at Freed.

"I will defeat you." In those few words, the atmosphere changed.

"Well, shit. He's serious." Freed remarked. "Looks like we'll have to defeat him together missy."

"Do not call me missy." Griselda remarked. "But I agree. Just like old times before you turned corrupt, eh?"

He chuckled. "I never turned insane. I'm just a little mad."

Kiba steel eyes sharpened into blades. The next words he spoke were filled with power fueled by Gaia itself. "**Sacred Gear: Sword Birth**"

"Wait, is that-"

"**Balance Breaker: Prayer Named Salvation: Morgan**"

"That's not Balance Breaker! What the-"

Freed's words were interrupted by a flash of light coming from Kiba's sword.

Within his hands, did he hold something twisted. It was made of the darkest night, and glowed red like the fires of the pits of Hell. Arcane symbols decorated the double-edged blade. It was a European-long sword, and it was made of polar opposites. Good and evil lingered within the blade, yet was still corrupted by all Evils of the World.

It was twisted, and it was never supposed to exist. Yet, it was the salvation that Kiba never had those years ago.

"That thing-" Griselda started.

"-is _wrong_." Freed finished.

Darkness darker than even Satan's mist had taken physical form, and was held within Kiba's hand.

Kiba opened his mouth, and what came out was similar to some sort of chant. "Cry out. It is time to fall to the ground. Hammer of the Vile King. Overturn the aurora. Swallow the light! Excalibur Morgan!"

Power coursed through the sword, as Kiba's spirit filled the blade.

"Excalibur...Morgan? Something so _twisted_ is named, Excalibur?" Freed narrowed his eyes. "How can the Sacred Gear, **Sword Birth**, turn into something so powerful, yet so tainted?"

"Be quiet." Kiba's voice was as sharp as his blade. Excalibur Morgan pulsed in his hands, as he pointed it at Freed. "With this blade, I will strike you down."

Power exploded from the blade, as Kiba swung it once. An arc of pure darkness washed out, and all three exorcists rose their blades together to stop it.

Freed's fused Excalibur glowed a prismatic light, while Griselda's glowed golden. Xenovia gritted her teeth, as her invisible sheath created sparks. Her invisible sheath _cracked_ slightly, and part of her sword's blade was revealed.

It should have been impossible, as her sheath was created out of pure _wind_.

The arc of pure dark energy slowly fade, and the pressure disappeared.

"He cracked Invisible Air?" Freed narrowed his eyes at Xenovia's sheath, which repaired itself and the small glimpse of her sword became invisible again. "But...Invisible Air is a C ranked Noble Phantasm, how can that be? Unless...Excalibur: Morgan is a A++ just like its counterpart?"

"Please speak in the same language as this world, and don't use an Outsider's words." Griselda growled. "Just because Dulio said it doesn't mean we should."

"[Bloodstained Calamity] Dulio Gesualdo, usurper of this world's **Zenith Tempest: ****Prison of Bright Heavenly Thunder**, and [Seraph of Delusion] Michael's Joker...he is an Outsider, just like the one who just recently came into this world...that Dragon Knight, Luna, was it?"

"Do not ramble on." She smacked the back of Freed's head. "You must not disclose too much information."

"Of course." Freed turned back to Kiba, who had taken advantage of their chatter to recover his energy. "Are you ready to fire off another thing like that kid?"

"I will do whatever it takes to reunite with _her_." Kiba growled. He rose his sword once again, and he felt his body tremble from the quick loss of energy. He rose his sword, but Freed did something different. He dashed to him, and clashed blades with him, preventing him from firing off the shot else he'll kill himself.

Freed locked Kiba's blade with his own, their hilts connected, and he used pure strength to prevent Kiba from being able to maneuver his sword else he'll lose his head.

"Here's the thing, you _won't win_."

Freed unlocked his sword and threw three quick swings at Kiba, causing the Devil to take steps back while being on the defensive. "You have a strong sword, something even I will have trouble going against, or even Durandal: The Peerless Sword, which can cut through anything."

"But a sword is only as strong as its wielder. So long as you are yourself, you will never win." His red eyes narrowed, and Kiba struggled against Freed's attacks. "Just because you hold the Prayer Named Salvation in your hands, doesn't mean that you will bring about the crystallization of that miracle. Only one person can possible bring about such miracles, and that person held the Prayer Named Victory.

But even Victory ended eventually."

Kiba jumped back, as Freed's sword swung in a large arc where he once was. Kiba was about the counter-attack, only for his body to move on its own accord, Griselda's sword swinging where he had stopped to avoid Freed's attack.

Kiba continued to dodge, his body straining against the constant pressure the two exorcists threw at him. Kiba's right arm groaned under the pressure of using the western sword similar to that of a katana, his arm strength unable to wield the sword single-handed for large periods of time, but Kiba continued to push through, his grey eyes glaring with sharpness.

He was no longer the Yuuto Kiba of the past. He was no longer controlled by his emotions. Instead, he was fueled by his desperation to reach Tosca once again. He wanted to see her, the one who he had loved in the past.

The one he still loved now, in his heart despite the female population of Kuoh attempted to gain his attention.

This resolution in his heart caused Excalibur Morgan to pulse in his hands, the blade lighting up a daunting violet. The red arcane markings glowed a red-orange, as the blade started to shutter, immense power forming within it.

"No, this is different." Kiba growled at Freed, as their eyes met. Steel against blade, two who only knew of how to bond through life and death. "This is Salvation. This is not Victory, where only one will be victorious. Salvation will come to everyone in one form or another. There is no loser with this sword. There are only victors, where everyone will attain salvation and reach their own version of a Utopia!"

"Salvation is something that can never be granted. Save? Saving who? How will you save all of mankind? You cannot ever reach what that miracle you hold does. Neither was King Arthur. In the end, Victory was shattered in the face of bloodshed, and Salvation will also shatter within the rage of those you attempted to save, just like those you attempted to conquer, and show what Victory was."

"Victory is something that nobody will ever attain eternally. It will always be _everdistant_, just like an utopia."

_"Wrong."_

All attention changed from Kiba onto the one that answered.

"You...!" Kokabiel started, stepping forward, but Satan put his arm out, preventing the Fallen from walking.

They all looked at the one who opposed Freed's words.

She was a young woman in her late teens, with a slender physique and green eyes. Her blonde hair looked as if it were sprinkled in gold dust. She wore a blue dress with thin black latex material covering her arms. The same material was on her chest, preventing any cleavage from showing.

She was beautiful, perhaps more beautiful than even the most beautiful woman in the Human World.

But she _wasn't_ human.

They knew who she was. She was just like Satan and Kokabiel. They knew her, despite the legends getting the gender wrong. She was the one who brought Victory into the battlefield, the one who wielded the miracle that Freed currently wielded, but at a more elegant and powerful way.

Her name was **[Future and Last King] Artoria Pendragon**.

She was the wielder of Excalibur: Prayer Named Victory.

"Victory did not shatter." She took another step forward, not flinching as her bare feet stepped onto the hard rocks. "Do you wish to know why Excalibur had 'shattered' like so many thought?"

"It's conceptual." Satan spoke up. "It didn't shatter. It merely _split_."

"Correct, [Personification of Evil]. Excalibur split into different parts, because I realized something. Excalibur was _not_ the crystallization of the miracle named Victory. It was merely _Glory_. I wielded a sword, that brought about Victory for _me_. It cannot be called Victory if there is only one victor, and multiple losers. It split, because there are many ways to define Victory, much like how there are many parts to Excalibur."

"What I wielded, was not Excalibur: Prayer Named Victory."

She held her hand out, and a shining bright light formed within her right hand.

"I wielded **Excalibur: Sword of Glory**. It was not a prayer. It did not need to answer anything. It was only meant to bring about Glory and Fame. And that was what it brought. I brought me glory as a King. I was King of Knights, the King of Britain, the Ruler of Camelot."

The bright light solidified within her hand, and she held something similar to Kokabiel's Dawn Blade. It glowed with the same bright light, yet was shaped like a western sword.

"This is the **true** Excalibur, the one that was crafted for me by the Lady of the Lake. This is what she wanted me to see."

It was beautiful. In fact, calling it even beautiful will stain its unrivaled beauty. Crafted by the finest of fairies, inscribed in Fairy Letters to show it was not crafted by mankind.

It was not a myth or inhuman work, but a "_crystal trained by the heart alone_", making it reign as the strongest fantasy. It was the crystallization of the prayer named "_Glory_" and everything etched in the hearts of those who are scattered at the sword's radiance; the nostalgic, sorrowful, and hallowed dream of those who were placed on the bloody hell called a battlefield, of all warriors past, present, and future fully exposed to the fear of death and despair, and who still cling to a desire: "_to be exalted._"

"That is-" Kiba started. "Is that...really what I wanted to destroy?"

He had to swallow his gasp as he stared upon the golden light that Excalibur bathed in.

All eyes were drawn to it. Despite being a Divine Construct, the pinnacle of holy swords, the crystallization of the wishes of mankind stored and tempered within the planet, it did not cause any of the Devils to recoil from its aura.

"My name is Artoria Pendragon. I am the King of Knights. And I will show you what glory is."

She tilted the sword slightly, the golden light purifying Satan's dark mist.

The ancient Devil showed no surprise at the Divine Construct, simply observing, even as she pointed the blade at him.

**Tempus Vernum Ruptor "**formed" within Satan's right hand. He pointed the formless energy at Artoria in return. Her Divine Construct against his own. His midnight black eyes stared at Artoria's emerald green.

They all looked upon the bright light that was called Excalibur.

Despite what Artoria had said, they still admired it. It was a sword of glory, meant to conquer. Yet, what they saw within the light wasn't the blood of those who attempted to go against the crystallization of glory itself.

What they saw was _hope_.

**"EX-"**

Artoria rose her sword high, drops of dew rising around her, each drop glowing a golden color.

Satan brought his arm backwards. Unlike Artoria, who rose her sword so she can slash downwards, Satan brought **Tempus Vernum Ruptor** back so he can _thrust_ it. Satan remained calm, his eyes remained calculating, as he took in a deep breath.

Only Kokabiel knew that he had to restrain himself, else he would risk invoking the wrath of Gaia itself. Artoria merely had to invoke her Noble Phantasm's name, but Satan couldn't. If he were to, he would release the full power of Dusk Breaker.

The power of an Anti-_Planet_ would call a Counter-Guardian beyond their universe.

It could potentially even be that _accursed_ EMIYA. That was a terrifying thought. Kokabiel couldn't imagine what would happen if EMIYA came into their world. He could possibly defeat even Satan and YHWH _together_ due to his endless arsenal.

It was even worse than Gilgamesh's Gates of Babylon. EMIYA was craftier, and knew how to utilize each and every one of his swords. The King of Heroes didn't.

Especially that **Caladbolg II:The Fake Spiral Sword** he traced and shot like an arrow. That _arrow_ was an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, at a Rank A++, similar to Artoria's Excalibur that she was about to use currently.

**"-CALIBUR!"**

Kokabiel did not move from his spot beside Satan. He knew that even if Satan was unable to control his "spear" to the point where their two attacks would cancel, the raw power would be able to overwhelm Excalibur anyway. There was no way for Dusk Breaker to lose. After all, Excalibur was only ranked A++, while **Tempus Vernum Ruptor **was ranked EX.

Thank God EMIYA had Artoria's Avalon, else he wouldn't be so sure about Satan's victory.

At the same time, the King of Knights and the King of Devils fired their attacks. The Knight swung in a downwards motion, an arc going directly towards Satan, while the Devil thrust, a beam of dark energy burst out faster than even _Kokabiel_ was able to see.

It was what made **Tempus Vernum Ruptor **stronger than Ea. Ea needed time to unleash its power, but Dusk Breaker can instantly fire off its concentrated power. After all, Dusk Breaker was merely a _concept_ of darkness. It was conceptual, while Ea was concrete.

Gold and Black clashed, a blindingly light filling the now destroyed clearing. The power from Satan had completely _vaporized_ the ground, while the power from Artoria had merely scorched and charred it.

The female gritted her teeth, as her dress blew wildly in the wind as the powers continued to go against each other, neither of them seemingly more dominate than the other.

Until Satan pulled his arm back, Dusk Breaker taking on the appearance of a swirling dark aura. Despite Satan stopping his attack, the beam of darkness that had been unleashed from his spear continued to push against Excalibur's. Satan's spear solidified into the closest it can into a spear.

He took a step back, and watched as his own attack started to _push_ Artoria back. Her feet created marks in the ground as she got pushed back.

Satan walked to the side, and moved forward calmly. He ignored the powerful energies to his side, and walked toward Artoria. Her eyes shifted from the dark beam in front of her, and shifted to the side, looking at Satan.

She let out a scream, as she swung her sword upwards. A second burst of energy erupted from her sword, sending it into the two energies. The moment the second arc from her sword hit the two beams of light, it _exploded_.

Space itself distorted, as the power of the two Noble Phantasms was too much for reality to handle. Artoria was able to see the cracks in the air that led to the **Dimensional Gap**, the World between Worlds, the Rift Between Realities that connected all worlds within the multiverse.

And yet, despite this, she was able to see Satan's glowing eyes. It should have been impossible, for eyes made of the darkest night to glow, and yet they still did.

Satan appeared right in front of her, their blades clashing. Her blade clashed against the shaft of his "spear". He gripped it with two hands and thrust it forward, causing her to duck as the conceptual weapon extended. A burst of power shot outwards, and Satan quickly twirled his spear quickly into a wide circle with both his hands, allowing him to block Artoria's quick two strikes.

He stabbed forward again, and Artoria was forced to block it rather than dodge. Their weapons made a loud sound, as the two Divine Constructs clashed. Despite the fact that Dusk Breaker was a literal projection of energy, made of pure conceptual ideas, whenever it clashed with Excalibur, it still acted like a normal weapon.

Artoria refused to give up ground to Satan, blocking and parrying rather than stepping back. She refused to give the Devil the satisfaction that he had managed to push back perhaps the greatest to wield a sword.

She brought up her sword, only for Satan to catch the blade with his bare hand.

She widened her eyes when she saw that despite it being a Holy Sword, it did not affect him.

That should've been impossible. Even Kokabiel's light spears had managed to damage him. How did Excalibur not-

_Ah_. That's why.

Their eyes met as they both came to a conclusion at the same time. Satan had grabbed her blade not because he knew that he would be unaffected, but because he was willing to suffer the burns of the strongest Holy Sword, rather than have to deal with defeating her in a battle.

She scoffed. He was beyond reckless.

"You have her protection." She spoke first.

"Will you retreat, King of Knights? I know not of why you have decided to come here besides to satisfy yourself by seeing the sword your Excalibur has turned into. What purpose do you have to come to a battle between two Counter-Guardians?" Satan spoke, ignoring Artoria's statement.

She rose her eyebrow. "I do not see a battle between two Counter-Guardians. I only see a battle between a single Counter-Guardian and natural denizens of this World."

Kokabiel shrugged. "I too am a natural denizen of this world. I have not yet died."

Artoria sighed. "That is very much true. You have also made a contract with Alaya. No...you have made a contract with [DELUSION]. Your contract with Alaya has been nullified."

"It hasn't. It is merely...an extension of a contract." Kokabiel clarified. "I am still bound to this world, and Alaya should I ever come to meet death."

She shook her sword gently, and Satan let go. He lowered his hand, but those who watched closely were able to see how it shook slightly.

Excalibur vanished from her hands, and she pointed at Satan. "You...on the other hand. How is it that you know of Noble Phantasms? It did not come from your world. It came from _MY_ world."

"I can ask you why you have come to this world as well." Satan shot back.

Their interaction made no sense. Artoria had said one thing, and Satan responded back with a completely unrelated statement, but said with such confidence that it couldn't be anything but the answer to Artoria's own statement.

Her green eyes widened. "So...it is like that. How...unfortunate. So similar to my Shirou."

She closed her eyes gently, and she winced, almost as if she were reminiscing a painful time.

"Shirou, or EMIYA?" Kokabiel gave a question. The watchers did not understand the question. Artoria had only mentioned a single name, yet Kokabiel asked a question, almost as if there were _two_ of these "Shirou"s, and both were known by different names.

Her eyes shot open, and she gave a glare at the Cadre. "EMIYA..."

"I wouldn't have thought otherwise. That Third Magic of your World. It certainly is strange. There is no such thing as the Holy Grail War. Yet, at the same time, there is one. These different worlds are certainly strange."

"Do not dare to say anything more about me or EMIYA." Artoria growled.

"I dare not, but I don't say the same about him." Kokabiel rose his hands in innocence, and pointed at Satan.

"So that is how it is..." Satan started. "There were two versions. The second, is the one right now. You have met EMIYA after you became a Counter-Guardian at the Fall of Camelot. You two met, and you two fell in love. Both of you were betrayed by your ideals. Both of you witnessed tragedy beyond your life time, and you have both accepted a second chance. The ending of your tale was different than what you both expected."

"We are _not_ in love!" Artoria growled. Despite the tension, her cheeks had turned a very light pink, barely noticeable.

"However...the _first_ version. The one that was supposed to happen. The Holy Grail War was made, and you wanted a second chance. You were taken into the Throne of Heroes, and were transported to the Fifth Holy Grail War. There, you were the servant of an amateur. He had no talent for magic, but one. **[PROJECTION****]**. The one and only magic allowed to him by [Fate]. You two fought tooth and nail in the war, and in the end, you two were the victors, surpassing all expectation.

But...there was something that nobody expected. The Archer of that War, was secretly a Counter-Guardian, twisted by his own ideals, and broken by his despair. He had the very same dream as the amateur mage you were the servant of. You knew his identity before anyone else, for how does one not recognize their love?

Shirou Emiya of the Fifth Holy Grail War, _is_ [EMIYA] Shirou Emiya. You two met in the Fifth Holy Grail War, and you two became Counter-Guardians _after_ the events of the Holy Grail War. You ended up dying after being transported to back to your world after the destruction of the Holy Grail due to Modred's fatal blow. However, you got a contract with Alaya, which allowed you to travel across space and time. He remembered the love you two had all those years ago in the War. He didn't become the same [EMIYA] Shirou Emiya of the Fifth Holy Grail War, because he was _saved_, by you. The premise of meeting you once again after death was too overpowering for the betrayal of his ideals to overcome him."

"Do not say anymore _Devil_." She scowled at him, her beautiful face marred by her anger of Satan's words. "I can say the same for you. I know how you know of Noble Phantasms."

"My story is not as tragic as yours." Satan shot back. "Kokabiel and you already know how I have come across the same terms those of your world use. It makes no difference if everyone else here knows."

Their eyes stared at one another, neither of them flinching.

She sighed. She stepped away, backing off from Satan's declaration. "I will be leaving now, [Personification of Evil] Satan, and [Nova of Delusion] Kokabiel. I bid you two farewell. I suppose we will meet once again at the World's End, when Alaya calls upon all of its dogs together to fight."

"What an abrupt farewell." Satan continued to taunt. "Are you sure you don't wish to stay longer?"

"Watch your tongue, King of Devils. Just because you have provoked me with your words doesn't mean I can't do the same."

"I will be waiting." Satan gave a small smile at the beautiful woman. She narrowed her eyes, but bowed to him. Her beautiful blue dress was somehow unharmed during her duel with the King of Devils. She nodded at Kokabiel, before turning and walking away, disappearing into the shadows.

She disappeared as abruptly as she appeared.

Satan turned his midnight black eyes back to the now rested exorcists and Devil who wielded Excalibur Morgan. He did not miss how while Artoria had addressed the Sword of Promised Victory within Freed's hand, she had completely ignored the tainted Excalibur Morgan within Kiba's hand.

He wasn't surprised at her lack of response to the twisted _wrong_ sword within an equally wrong existence. Yuuto Kiba reminded Artoria of [EMIYA] Shirou Emiya, just like how the sword he now wielded reminded Artoria of Morgan Le Fay.

Two of the closest people within her life, yet completely polar opposites.

He knew Artoria, just like how she knew him. It was to be expected, after all, they knew each other from long ago. She simply did not remember him because he had changed so much from the time long ago.

After all, her World was the first world that he had been transported to by Alaya to prevent from destruction.

* * *

**Information packed chapter once again. **

**If it _doesn't_ make sense at all, let me try to explain. It's difficult to in the actual story telling, so this may be the rare times I clarify in my author's notes. There are two versions of Artoria.**

**Artoria (alternate) = Fall of Camelot ******» [UNKNOWN] **» Counter-Guardian » Meeting [EMIYA] » Transported to this World.**

**Artoria (TRUE) = Fall of Camelot » Holy Grail War » Meeting Shirou Emiya » Back to FoC » Counter-Guardian » Meeting [EMIYA-Alternate]**

**As you can see, two completely versions of Artoria/Saber. We are currently seeing Artoria (alternate), _not_ Artoria (TRUE), which is Saber from F/SN.**

**That will be all for my author's note. Nothing else to really talk about since there was really mainly information in this chapter despite the long awaited start of Kokabiel fight, as well as Kiba's pairing. **

**See you all next time.**

**-Houvdon**

**Next Chapter: angel of the LORD**

**Important Question 1: How is Satan able to travel between space and time?**

**Important Question 2: How is Satan able to resist Excalibur: Sword of Glory's Holy Radiance?**

**Important Question 3: What is it that Kokabiel, Satan, Artoria, and all other Counter-Guardians getting ready for? **


	10. angel of the LORD

**Warning: **The deeper the story goes, the more AU and crossovers it will have. This story currently takes elements from Fate/Stay Night, The Delusional Guardians (my original WIP series), and Epic Seven. As I introduce more elements, I will list them at the beginning of Chapter 1. The timeline will also be updated as the [UNKNOWN] parts become revealed, as well as more elements in the series.

* * *

**Timeline of Midnight Sun (all canon events):**

**~[UNKNOWN] - **Creation of the World.

**~50000 years ago - **A Star splits apart Heaven and Earth.

**~[UNKNOWN] **Gaia and Alaya are formed.

**~[UNKNOWN] **The First Angel, YHWH, is created by the Will of the Planet.

**~10000 years ago** \- [God of the Bible] YHWH creates [UNKNOWN] and Michael.

**-[UNKNOWN] **\- Satan is born from [UNKNOWN]

**~9990 years ago** \- The Seraphim are created.

**~9980 years ago** \- Satan and Gabriel meet. Marriage blessed by YHWH.

**~9950** **years ago** \- Adam and Eve are exiled to earth due to influence of Samuel.

**~6500 years ago - **Satan falls from Heaven, becomes King of Devils. Two stories are formed, the [Disgraced Devil], and the Fall of Lucifer.

**~5000 years ago **\- Birth of different Gods due to the different ideas of mankind.

**~2000 years ago -** Grayfia is born, becomes apart of Satan's concubines.

**~1500 years ago - **Great War **»** Satan is [UNKNOWN], Azazel and Michael are weakened, God is [UNKNOWN]

**~[UNKNOWN] **\- [UNKNOWN] has appeared across multiple worlds as different figures, carrying out its duty as a Counter-Guardian and preventing calamities.

**~550 years ago - **Sirzechs, Serafall, and Ajuka's birth.

**~500 years ago - **Devil Civil War **»** Sirzechs becomes a Counter-Guardian, Grayfia and Sirzechs marry.

**-[UNKNOWN] - **[UNKNOWN] has found a loophole in Counter-Force, creates his own Counter-Force with the same abilities as Alaya's. Transports potential Counter-Guardians across time and space. Events of **Arc 3 Prologue - Defiance.**

**~300 years ago **\- The Evil Pieces are constructed by Ajuka Beelzebub, given to high-class Devils to use to reincarnate.

**-18 years ago - **Hyoudou Issei is born.

**-14 years ago **\- [UNKNOWN] constructs the Holy Sword Project (HSP), and collected orphans across Europe.

**-13 years ago -** Yuuto Kiba becomes apart of the HSP.

**-12 years ago** \- Issei and Irina fall in love.

**-11 years ago - **Irina moves to the Vatican.

**-8 years ago **\- Yuuto Kiba escapes from HSP, Tosca is left behind as only survivor, Kiba is reincarnated by Rias Gremory. Never finds out he is a dual-wielder.

**-3 years ago - **Kokabiel attempts to kill Hyoudou Issei, fails due to Satan's power awakening for a short moment. Issei removes all emotion from himself. Is still unaware of his power.

**-2.5 years ago **\- Grayfia and Sirzechs adopt Issei.

**-1 month ago** \- Events of Chapter 1-3 happening within 2 days, Chapter 3 and Chapter 4 have a 2 week time skip.

**-1 week ago **\- Luna and Vali leave for their search for Alaya outside of Japan with an agreement to come back after two days. They still have no returned. Irina and Issei meet again for first time in 11 years.

**-4 days ago **\- Irina is captured by Kokabiel.

**-1 day ago - **Griselda and Xenovia meet up with Devils, and leave after reaching an agreement. Return the next day with Issei and Grayfia.

**-Present** \- Chapter 8-Unknown

* * *

**Midnight Sun**

**Chapter 10**

**Arc 1**

**angel of the LORD**

* * *

_"There's no such thing as truth in this world. _

_Anyone can become a god or a devil. _

_All it takes is for someone to claim it for it to be true."_

* * *

"Where are we going Dad?" An excited brown-haired boy jumped up and young boy was looking at his dad, who was packing suitcases into the car.

"We are going on a family trip to Kyoto!" The older man said cheerfully.

"Wow, really?! Isn't it super expensive though?" The young boy looked at their rather run-down house. He also looked at their rather beaten clothes that they have possessed for many years.

"I managed to get a few favors from my boss." The dad explained. "We were given a weekend trip to Kyoto due to all of my hard work. My boss covered everything for us."

"Wow!" The young boy clapped his hands cheerfully. "That means we can eat whatever we want?!"

"Yup!" The dad nodded. "Anything you want buddy." He patted his son on the head.

"That means I can eat Taiyaki?"

He chuckled at his son's excitement at eating a common snack to most Japanese. However, they were not the common Japanese. They constantly struggled to get their food and groceries daily, so they had no money to get common snacks. If they were hungry, they were forced to wait until dinner or lunch. They rarely ate breakfast, leaving the son skinny compared to the rest of his class.

"Yes, it means you can eat anything you want."

The son smiled, lighting up with emotion. "Then can we hurry?"

"We are still waiting for your mom to get ready." The father sighed.

"Moooom!" He cried out. "Hurry! I want some taiyaki!"

The mother finally stepped out of the house, carrying two suitcases. "I'm here! I'm here! Just don't scream too loud. We don't want to disturb anyone."

"But we need to spend as much time as possible at Kyoto!" The boy stomped his foot. "We rarely go anywhere."

The mother put the last of suitcases into the car. "Okay, let's go!"

The boy cheered as he climbed into the back, and his parents went into the front.

"You comfortable back there?"

"Yup!" The boy nodded happily.

The boy sang and joked with his parents, as they continued down the freeway.

The sun was high in the sky, just like their high moods for finally having a vacation. As far as the boy remembered, they had never gotten one within the 15 years he was living with his father and mother.

They were one happy family, enjoying each other.

"Are we there yet?" The boy complained, pulling typical behavior of a bored child.

The dad took his eyes off the road, and looked at the boy. He smiled, "Not yet buddy. We still have about five hours to go."

"Aww, but I wanna be there soon."

"It's okay, just take a na-"

_**DIE!**_

"Watc-"

The father was cut off, as the mother screamed to get his attention.

The father tore his brown eyes off of his son, and looked at the road, only to see him hit the back of an expensive looking car without being able to even brake. Since he was going at a high speed on the highway, their car _flipped_ over the car they hit. They landed perfectly in front of the car they just hit, who had braked upon impact.

The car they had hit from behind then hit _them_ from the side, as they landed slightly sideways. They skidded sideways, in front of another car, who swerved, only to hit the car to their side, who had braked. One by one, incoming cars either managed to brake in time, or they ended up colliding and adding into the pile of cars.

The boy's head was ringing, his vision foggy. He saw smoke, and small flames.

"D-daddy? Mommy?"

There was no response from either of his parents.

He heard muffled shouting and screaming.

_"Ca...ambu..."_

_"Some...ol...LP!"_

He saw the _blood_, the dash board crushed and _too_ close to his parents. He saw the side of the driver door completely crushed inwards, and saw his Dad's neck bent at an unnatural angle. Shards of glass were scattered all over the vehicle.

He didn't dare look at his mother's seat, who had even more blood splattered over the dashboard, seat, and the radio.

He saw shadows behind the car, their voices much more clear.

_"I can see someone in there, still moving!"_

_"Take them out!"_

The window of the backseat shattered, similar to his mind.

He looked at the window that had shattered, and the two men who unlocked the door after reaching in through the broken window and simply unlocking it from the inside. Their eyes met, and the boy fainted.

The only thing that the boy recognized before fainting was the first man's golden blonde hair, and the second man's black hair with blonde bangs.

* * *

Satan sighed as Dusk Breaker disappeared from within his grasp. There was no need to use it now that Artoria had returned to whoever she served.

He knew that despite both of them being dogs of Alaya, they were still on opposing sides. Why else would she have come and attempted to kill him with the power of her sword? She had most likely believed that because he had an Anti-Planet Noble Phantasm, he was unable to use the full power of his own Divine Construct.

However, she didn't expect him to be able to repel a full strike from **Excalibur: Sword of Glory** with only a small amount of Dusk Breaker's power. After all, who ever heard of a Noble Phantasm being unable to defeat a Magi's power?

A Noble Phantasm was always the strongest, the pinnacle of victory. Whenever a Noble Phantasm is cast, only a second Noble Phantasm is able to match against it.

Yet, Dusk Breaker was able to match Excalibur without needing to unleash the full power of a Divine Construct. It was something that something even as mighty as Alaya couldn't be able to predict.

He turned his head to look upon the assembled Devils and exorcists. His eyes stared at Kiba, looking at **Excalibur Morgan**, before dismissing him.

"What was that, Brother?"

The mighty Fallen Angel narrowed his eyes at Satan.

His midnight black eyes looked at Kokabiel, before dismissing him as well. "It is something that only she and I both understand. Don't tell me you don't understand what we were talking about despite your long age as a servant of Alaya, just like us."

"It's not that!" Kokabiel snarled. "I'm talking about how you knew her. It was clear that you two were familiar with each other. That's how you knew about her life and the parallel to hers. That's how you knew of everything about [EMIYA] Shirou Emiya _before_ his ascension."

"That is precisely what I was talking about." Satan sighed as he gently stroked the air, almost as if there were something there that they were unable to see. "I will give you a question that will answer your own question. How do you think that I know of her world?"

"You _cannot_ travel across worlds. That is something completely forbidden. The only way for you to travel across different worlds is-" Kokabiel stopped himself. His red eyes widened in shock.

"Yes, that is indeed what happened." He nodded in confirmation, not needing to read Kokabiel's mind.

"That's why you are missing in a large chunk of the history books of the supernatural. You didn't go into hiding after your sealing. The sealing was just a cover-up created by [Omnipotent God] YHWH to protect _you_, and all those you cared about. You knew that if truth had gone out, they would be targeted due to your lack of presence on this world."

Once again, the King of Devils nodded solemnly.

"Will you-" Dusk Breaker formed within Satan's hand once again, as he blocked the strike from **Excalibur Morgan**. His midnight black eyes stared into Kiba's grey, the exact shade of mortal steel. "-talk in a language that we can understand?!"

"It's not hard to figure out. You just have to place all the details together." He looked at Grayfia, who had turned unnaturally pale. She had not moved from her spot in front of Irina and she looked at her former master in disbelief. "Grayfia has already done so."

Kiba struggled against him, his blade creating sparks against the equally conceptual weapon Satan wielded.

Satan heard a loud gasp. His eyes turned from Grayfia, onto the water heiress, Sona Sitri. She had stood silent in the shadows, merely observing the battle as a way to find a method to defeat Kokabiel and him.

"You _died_."

All looked upon the King of Devils, gauging his reaction to Sona's statement.

"That is the reason why you disappeared. You were not sealed. You were slain in battle. Mother told me about how she waited. She waited for you to come back to your Castle Lucifaad, to take her to a dance under the stars at the Garden of Lucifaad. But you never returned, even after months of the conclusion of the Great War.

Why didn't you go back to her the moment you were revived?!" Sona screamed at him. "Do you know how much hardship my mother has been through? She was forced to marry my father simply because she was no longer apart of your concubines! She doesn't even love him, but was forced to marry and bear children to preserve the blood of the Sitri clan."

Satan didn't say anything, he merely stared at Sona.

"She _still_ doesn't know you are alive! Does anyone even know you are alive?!" She continued to rage at him.

The Devil pushed against Kiba's sword, the scrapping of metal on metal being heard, despite neither weapons being metal. He kicked Kiba to the side, causing an instant chain reaction. The exorcists charged towards him, with Freed chasing after them.

He blocked Xenovia's invisible sword and kicked her away just as quick, and grabbed onto Griselda's **Excalibur:** **Blessing**, stopping her swing from connecting, yet still somehow not being burned by the Fragment.

"I'm not alive." Satan finally answered her. His voice was quiet. "I don't think you understand the works of the Planet itself."

"Then _tell_ me." Sona continued to antagonize him. "Tell me so I can understand why you decided to just drop off the face of the Planet even after you returned to this world."

Satan looked at Griselda, and she nodded. Satan let go, and she stepped away, picking Xenovia up. Freed stood by Kokabiel's side.

"You know the answer, don't you, Griselda?" Satan rose his eyebrow.

Sona was about to speak up, but Griselda looked at the heiress. "I believe she needs to hear it from the man who broke her mother's heart."

Satan turned back at Griselda's answer. "I am a Counter-Guardian. It is a system constructed by the entire omniverse, not just this world. We refer to this world as a Planet, simply because it is the easiest to understand. In this Planet, there are two beings. Alaya, the consciousness of Humanity, and Gaia, the World itself. These two control the Counter-Force. There are many different versions of the Planet, but these two remain the same. More prominent on some worlds than others, but still there nonetheless. Alaya of this world is one such example. He has fallen in battle on this world, but is more powerful than Gaia on other worlds, such as the world [Future and Last King] Artoria Pendragon came from.

I was was not originally from this world either. I was a byproduct of something forbidden. I was created from nothingness, beyond the** Dimensional Gap** of this world. However, I ended up in this world, similar to the Dragon Knight Luna. And upon my entrance to this world, I was recognized for my power. I became the **[Disgraced Devil] **upon in my fall from the **Crack in the World**. Am I Lucifer, the theory crafted upon God's first Angel falling from grace ? Or am I the **[Embodiment of Evil]**, crafted from the dark imagination of humanity? Or am I neither? There's no such thing as truth in this world. Anyone can become a god or a devil. All it takes is for someone to claim it for it to be true."

He raised his arm, and within it, did **Tempus Vernum Ruptor **appear once again. "This is my weapon, my Divine Construct, that had graced me with its infinite presence. I was granted it by Gaia's will, chosen to wield one of the most powerful weapons ever created due to my similar nature to such a weapon. Both of us are merely concepts crafted by the subconsciousness of other beings, so similar to **Aurora Diemque**, Dawn Bringer, and **Ea**, the Star that Ruptured Heaven and Earth. These are the three most powerful weapons ever constructed from the very willpower of humanity, each to symbolize the beginning of man."

"You still haven't answered the question, [Personification of Evil]. You are merely dodging around it." Griselda interrupted Satan.

The Devil shrugged. "I merely wished to give background information. But the simplest explanation is that when we die in our original worlds, we are bound to the Counter-Force for the rest of eternity. We are transported across space and time to stop disasters capable of destroying the entire _World_, Alaya and Gaia included. We are here to prevent the World from turning into a **Land of Steel**, a world that has even Gaia itself praying to wipe out the rest of humanity to stop abusing the last of its resources. A world devoid of a natural Planet's resources, yet humanity's will still clutching onto one last hope, praying for one last miracle that will never come. A world where the Planet itself has already died, yet its inhabitants are still living. In short, it means that I have already died, and I am back in this world, to stop another calamity from happening...so similar to the parallel of [EMIYA] and [Future and Last King]."

His midnight black eyes looked into each and every one of the numerous Devils, each one turning more and more pale.

"Kokabiel and I are both Counter-Guardians, beings of absolute power, reaching heights none other has ever reached before. Kokabiel is a Dawn Knight of [Delusion], [Delusion]'s _star_. I am made from the perception of humanity on the fabricated myth of the one named _Satan_. We are [Nova of Delusion] and [Personification of Evil]. We were both sent here, to Kuoh Academy, through Alaya's cunning tactics, to stop something that may threaten the World. That is why we have all gathered here under the guise of the Excalibur theft."

"Then...what is the threat?" Saji shakily asked, the Prison Dragon finally spoke for the first time ever since seeing Issei's transformation into Satan.

"It's simple..." Satan looked up at the sky, and smiled, his eyes tracking something in the sky.

They all looked up, and saw nothing. Nothing but an empty midnight black sky, with a sun low in the air. Had the sky not been endless darkness, the horizon would have been bathed with the beautiful colors of the sunset.

The reason they didn't see what Satan saw?

_Because it had moved too fast for even Kokabiel to see_.

It took a moment for him to register, but Kokabiel roared in pain as the pain from the spear that had pierced his side shot up his body. His body had moved on its own, but wasn't fast enough to move out of the way.

Satan moved, his hands gripping onto the shaft of the spear and pulled it from the ground. It should've been impossible for someone to pull a long..._halberd_ out of the ground, as they shouldn't have been tall enough to do it.

Yet, Satan did it with such ease, almost as if the spear or halberd wasn't just as tall, or even taller than him. Satan kicked Kokabiel in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

"Took you long enough." Satan smiled at the one who just landed.

Her long silky white hair was just as the way Issei had remembered it. He felt himself strangely attracted to her, despite never meeting her personally. It was only Issei, and he only knew her for a short month.

"I don't even know who you are."

Dragon Knight Luna stood tall, as her amber eyes stared at Satan. His midnight black eyes stared back at her.

"Of course you don't." His smile got bigger. "It wasn't me who knew you."

Her eyes narrowed at him, before opening wide in recognition. After all, there were only three people who knew her personally. She had just returned with Vali Lucifer, and Grayfia was standing just meters away from her.

Which meant the man that was currently interacting with her was in some sort of twisted way, Issei.

"What happened to Issei?" She glared at him in distrust.

"I am Issei. Actually, it's the other way around. Issei _is_ me. I am merely his complete memory and personality." Satan rose his hand, not the least bothered by the spear's weight. "He did appear to be quite...unnatural didn't he? A lack of knowledge of human emotions. That is because he was missing the other part of his personality. Me."

Luna stared at him, before holding out her hand. Satan placed the spear into her hand, and she twirled it into a single circle.

"And to answer the question, Incarnation of [Dragon of Flames that Trapped God], the threat is simple." Luna and Satan both pointed their spears at Kokabiel, who was just getting up. "It is the thing that he _serves_. In order to defeat the threat, we must eliminate its allies."

"Vali will not be coming for this fight. He is busy with a new ally of our own." Luna said, as she bent her knees, preparing to charge at Kokabiel.

"Oh? Who?"

She let a small smile on her face. "One of you."

She took off, aiming for Kokabiel, moving just as fast and sudden as she had arrived to aid them in the battle. In fact, it seemed the entire time, Satan was merely stalling until Luna would arrive, almost as if he knew she would arrive.

Satan blinked in confusion, before giving a light, almost unnoticeable shrug at his disinterest for who his newest ally of his small trio was. He _vanished_, moving even faster than Luna even, who was moving fast enough she was only a light gust of air.

Kokabiel formed a light-sword, blocking Luna who materialized in front of him. His blade clashed with the tip of her spear, only for his eyes to widen as his body moved to duck underneath the conceptual blade of Satan's. However this movement swayed his grip on his sword, allowing Luna to move quickly, slicing his arm slightly. She kicked out with her leg, sending Kokabiel back once again, only for Satan to appear right behind him. Satan grabbed him while Kokabiel was still being sent backwards, his own body skidding back several feet, digging into the sand. At the last second, he twisted his body, using all the momentum Kokabiel had given to him into his throw.

Luna was there to receive his toss, kicking Kokabiel downwards into the ground. The ground shook as it cracked, unable to handle the power of the Outsider's kick.

"Incredible." Griselda gasped.

This was the first time even she saw the battle of two Counter-Guardians. The last time _any__one_ in the world witnessed one was in the Great War, with the three-way fight between Satan, Azazel, Michael, and God himself, almost a millennium and a half ago.

It was even more amazing how an Outsider, who should've been restricted by Alaya and Gaia, was able to keep up with two at their strongest, meant to protect their very World against anything and everything.

_**BACK!**_

Blinding light flashed, and both Satan and Luna were sent backwards, both slowing to a stop at the same time. Their amber and black eyes looked at the source of blinding light.

Kokabiel rose from where he landed, his red eyes blazing with rage. "Brother, I believed that we were going to achieve that utopia together. Why now? Why would you betray me now when we are so close? We are all together. You used to be an Angel, a Follower of God! You were Father's best friend! Why are you abandoning our dream, simply to serve as a dog? Do you remember who you are?!"

Satan was calm as he answered. "Of course I remember. I remember our shared dream." He closed his eyes, and gave a long sigh, his calm voice slipping into tiredness. "But the question is...do you remember?"

Kokabiel opened his mouth to retort, but Satan appeared right in front of him, his arm already moving to grab onto his neck. Kokabiel jumped to the side, Satan's hand smashing into the ground, cracking it slightly. However, Satan allowed himself to _flip_, the strength in his grab allowing him to do a complete front flip, his legs locking onto either side of Kokabiel, trapping Kokabiel face up on the ground.

He leaned forward. "Which part of history do _you_ remember? Or are you simply confused by my very own history?" His midnight black eyes narrowed. "There are so many variations and beliefs, even you would get confused. Which one do you remember? Which one is the true origin of the spawn of-" He moved, dodging Kokabiel's formed lightspear that would have dug into the back of his head.

Satan materialized a few feet away from Kokabiel, seemingly "glitching" into existence with how many afterimages were left.

Kokabiel's red eyes were full of confusion, yet full of understanding. The legends of the mighty one named Satan, the one that stood in front of him, had so many iterations of myths from humanity, that many don't even remember which one is the true origin story, and which ones were those made up by those who simply wanted to make up a story.

"I remember the one that I knew. The one that married my Sister, the one that became my Brother. The one that arrived upon this world by the very thoughts of YHWH himself, and reappeared once more as a Champion of Alaya. The one that lead the very armies of the Heavens before being cast out due to the works of the [ABYSS]." Kokabiel narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me that was a fake one that I eventually came to believe."

Satan merely gave another smile. "Hyoudou Issei...a poor eighteen year old boy. Born in Japan, raised in Japan, never allowed to leave Japan. Forced to believe he was a normal human boy, lead astray from his true origins as the holder of the [Personification of Evil] himself."

He pointed Dusk Breaker at Kokabiel. "Lost his parents at the age of 15 in a freak car accident, but we all knew what really happened. Someone attempted to assassinate the young boy before he can awaken as Satan. It was-"

_An Angel of the LORD_

Power flowed out of Satan, darkness darker than anything else they had ever seen.

"I can see his memories. I recognize that voice, calling upon the power of God to cast upon the Earth. I saw the aftermath, the utter destruction cast upon civilians, natural denizens of this World, over the mere elimination of a single Outsider."

Tendrils of darkness shifted around him, almost as if they were alive.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Kokabiel gritted his teeth.

"I'm sure your brothers would. [Watcher of God's Children] Azazel and [Seraph of Delusion] Michael can vouch for what happened." Satan's midnight black eyes narrowed at Kokabiel. "Tell me...why did you attempt to kill Hyoudou Issei at age 15, before his power had awakened. What could have caused you to kill your own brother, the [Personification of Evil], the only one who could have related to you and your time as a Champion of Alaya?"

_"Who sent you?"_

It had turned from a fight into an interrogation, attempting to squeeze out more information out of him.

"I already told you, I don't know what you are talking about." Kokabiel repeated.

Satan gave a chilling smile. "Then I'll have to beat it out of you."

That was a cue for the battle to restart.

Luna and Satan dashed together, while Kokabiel drew his Dawn Blade from its invisible sheathe. Dusk Breaker clashed against Dawn Blade, yet the Divine Construct was not able to drive back the blade gifted upon Delusion's Dawn Knight.

Kokabiel moved his body slightly, still being able to hold back Satan's raw strength with a single hand, and grabbed onto Luna's spear's shaft. His red eyes flashed with power, as he roared.

"Raynare!"

Both Satan's and Luna's eyes widened at the name.

Satan had completely forgotten about the four-winged Fallen. While she may only be four-winged, much weaker than the average mid-tier Devil, there was a reason why she was serving Kokabiel. It had been under his nose the entire time, and he failed to realize that Kokabiel had a squire.

Raynare was Kokabiel's squire, similar to the medieval ages where a knight would have an apprentice.

That meant that she had what all squires wielded.

A Dawn Bow.

While the Dawn Knights fought on the front line, the Dawn Squires would behind the lines, wielding bows to assist their Masters and King [DELUSION]. While these Dawn Squires were chosen by Dawn Knights, and hence could range from any experience and power, the bows themselves would help their lack of power.

Each shot from the Bow contained the same amount of demonic energy from a High-Class Devil, perhaps even an Ultimate-Class Devil.

Luna screamed in pain as the blast of energy tore through her mid-section. Blood flew as her armor did little to protect her. After all, her armor was never designed to absorb or even deflect blasts from the Sun itself.

"Luna!" Satan growled, only to be knocked to the side by Kokabiel.

"You forgot about [DELUSION]'s ranks didn't you? Even better, you forgot she was even here!" Kokabiel chuckled. Satan dodged Kokabiel's next swing. His midnight black eyes were filled with rage at Kokabiel's cheap shot.

He turned his eyes down to Luna, before being forced to snap it back to Kokabiel, who continued his assault.

He knew he was at a disadvantage with Dusk Breaker, despite being a conceptual weapon, being simply too long compared to Kokabiel's short sword. He reacted as quick as he can, attempting to put as much space as he can between Luna and him. He also knew that Raynare would have to wait several more moments before she would be able to fire another shot from her Dawn Bow. Something of that incredible power sapped into one's energy source. Satan knew her energy source would not be very high as she was only a young Fallen.

An Angel grew more powerful as they grew older, the same rule applying to their Fallen counterparts.

He took more steps backwards, as he spun Dusk Breaker into a circle, deflecting all of Kokabiel's strikes.

He then took a spin around, so Kokabiel's back was to the relative large group of Devils that had merely stood around to watch Kokabiel and Satan's fight. Despite their boasts to have Genshirou Saji fight against Kokabiel, the blonde merely stood watching in shock, as Luna laid bleeding, and Satan being steadily pushed back.

_"Do they really honestly expect you to defeat him?"_

A soft voice spoke in his head.

He wasn't crazy. He knew who it was after he was protected from grabbing onto Artoria Pendragon's **Excalibur**. She merely wished to not show herself just yet, and Satan trusted her to come in at the most optimal time. Kokabiel had not yet figured out that she was here, watching.

_"Clearly, they do."_

He gave an inward snort, as his mind split. One half to fight Kokabiel, the other half to talk to her.

_"How do you plan to go into a standstill with your Brother so that I can have a grand entrance?"_

Satan jumped back as Kokabiel slashed downwards. As the Fallen's momentum carried him downwards, Satan punched him straight in the abdomen, sending him flying back into the already destroyed forest.

"Kiba!" Satan called, his long black hair flowing in the wind. The Devil's head snapped to him, as his eyes narrowed at the King of Devils. "Give me **Excalibur: Morgan.**"

He looked as if he wanted to argue, but Kokabiel reappeared right in front of Satan, his blade already descending. Satan moved to the left, and held out his left hand to Kiba.

The survivor of the Holy Sword Project cast a look at his blade, before throwing it like a spear at Kokabiel. The Cadre's eyes widened at the sword, as **Excalibur: Morgan** suddenly changed shape, from a normal sword into a javelin. As the Counter-Guardian dodged the projectile, Satan swung with Dusk Breaker, causing the Fallen to be forced to move back again.

Satan picked up Kiba's personal Excalibur, and the javelin morphed back into a European long sword. Still much longer than Kokabiel's Dawn Blade, but still much shorter than **Tempus Vernum Ruptor**. Dusk Breaker disappeared from his grasp, as he held onto the sword with both hands.

Their swords clashed, as Satan commanded Asia Argento, the one that Hyoudou Issei had lead to the Church, which had led to the reunion of childhood lovers. "Heal Luna! She is an Outsider, so healing will be slow, but heal her nonetheless!"

She moved by the command of a King. It may not be her King, but a King nonetheless. She ran meters to where Luna lay, and attempted to carry her, but her inadequate strength prevented her from doing so.

Satan was forced to turn his attention away when Kokabiel once again, continued attacking him. Satan rose his new blade, and attacked with relative ease. No longer was he on the defensive due to the form of his Noble Phantasm. He was now able to match attacks with Kokabiel.

He deflected Kokabiel's blow, quickly bringing around his sword in a counter-attack, the sword drawing a small cut in Kokabiel's robes.

It wasn't much, but it showed Satan was able to match up against Kokabiel when he had the correct tools.

The two ageless beings continued their duel, as in the background, Asia healed Luna, who had woken up and looked upon the battle with half-lidded eyes. Asia was able to see the frustration in her eyes, as she had just joined the battle, and had already been taken out within minutes.

_"You never answered my question."_

_"I don't need to_." Satan shot back to the voice.

Satan ducked under a swing, and grabbed Kokabiel's wrist, preventing Kokabiel from swinging back around. Satan gripped Excalibur with a single hand, and mid-swing, it changed into a one-handed short sword.

_"The bow is ready."_

"Shit."

Dusk Breaker formed behind him, as the Noble Phantasm acted with a mind of its own, deflecting the shot from the Dawn Bow. However, despite Satan's effort in deflecting the arrow of light, it still pierced his right shoulder, causing him to growl in pain, while also weakening his swing, allowing Kokabiel to avoid the swing, and grip onto Satan's wrist as well.

This lead to them in a standstill.

"Cheap shots." Satan spat. He knew had he gotten hit directly by the arrow, he would not have been able to survive, even with _her_ protection.

"All is fair in war." Kokabiel gave a small smile. "You should know, right Brother?"

"My wars were never easy." He gave a growl. "I never cheated. I refuse to stoop to [EMIYA]'s level."

Blood continued to pour from his shoulder, her protection doing little to help him heal from a direct blast from the Sun. An Artificial Sun yes, but a Sun nonetheless. Satan attempted to shake his right arm from Kokabiel, but pain shot through his body.

He was a Devil, vulnerable to sunlight. Of course he wouldn't be able to move smoothly.

_"If you want, I can arrive now. Michael is allowing me to."_

Satan gave no answer to her, as he felt the rise of power. He blinked, as he realized that this was not the Dawn Bow, but rather the energy of a Dragon.

But not a pure Dragon.

Black flames burst from the ground as they wreathed around Kokabiel's legs.

_"Finally. I was waiting for him_. _He would have been a fool with all the statements of fighting and never join the fight._"

After all the boasting, the [Dragon of Flames that Trapped God] had finally joined the fight. The blonde panted as the flames constricted Kokabiel, slowly wrapping upwards.

"I can only sense three of the four Sacred Gears in you." Kokabiel said calmly, seemingly unaffected by the black flames.

Saji fell of his knee, as the flames glowed. The black gauntlet with purple accents glowed, as the purple orb in the middle shook violently. His grey eyes squinted, as blood slowly dripped out of his right eye.

It gave Satan just enough to get out of Kokabiel's grip. He pulled out of Kokabiel's grip, leaving him immobilized alone.

"To think that Vritra's Sacred Gears have fallen to a Devil. Though not fully complete, it will be a dangerous weapon to us Fallen and even Angels. If the Holy Element within us gets absorbed, we may never return."

"Why would you tell us that?" Rias blinked in confusion.

Kokabiel gave a smirk. "Do you really think you'll be able to absorb the Holy Element within me with the people you have right now? The people that are already strong enough already have this knowledge. There is no reason to be selective about this knowledge." He turned his eyes at Saji, who was still on the ground, panting. He was struggling to keep his flames around Kokabiel, attempting to absorb his power.

"The wielder of Vritra there, he is struggling to take in my power, and I hardly feel any difference. This is the difference between one of you low and mid-class Devils and one of [DELUSION]'s Dawn Knights.

_"Beware, he is stalling for time so he can get out of the flames, as well as allowing his Dawn Squire to draw her Bow once__ more. He can boast as much as the Devils, but even he knows it will be difficult to get out of the flames that trapped even Father himself. He may be a Dawn Knight, but he knows he isn't stronger than Father."_

"What exactly are all these Dawn Knights, and [DELU-"

_**SILENCE!**_

Kokabiel's red eyes glowed with power as he glared at the water heiress. Despite being constricted by the flames, they were able to feel his rage at Sona's attempt to speak the name of a cosmic being. "You are not worthy enough to speak the name."

Satan narrowed his eyes at the Cadre, but answered Sona's question. "Dawn Knights are simply put, Knights of the Sun. They are constantly at war with the Dusk Knights, the Knights of the Darkness. [DELUSION] is the King of the Dawn Knights, ruling over the cosmic equivalent of the Heavens. [ABYSS] is something that shouldn't be spoken about. None know of [ABYSS]. All we know is that the Dusk Knights side with _it_."

"The Dusk Knights are ruled by [CLARITY]." Kokabiel clarified, as his red eyes calmed down. The sinister and rage look was gone and was replaced by an older being that was far above matters of this world. "[CLARITY] is the King of the Dusk Knights, ruling over the cosmic equivalent of the Dark Heavens. There is no 'Hell'. It is a matter of paradise and a darker paradise."

"I stand corrected." Satan shrugged as his shoulder was almost completely healed, a light dark smoke drifting from it. "I don't partake in cosmic matters. I simply acknowledge what Alaya tells me. I know not much of [CLARITY] and [DELUSION] but that they created the first Worlds. Anything else, I don't know anything about. After all, I have never met them, nor did they ever offer me a position in their ranks as a honored Knight."

_"The Bow is ready, beware of the next shot. You may not be able to avoid it. The Sun is in your veins."_

He didn't show any acknowledgement of her words.

"But it's not like this World will matter to them. Cosmic entities won't care much for an insignificant world that is already run by Alaya and Gaia. They refuse to succumb to our level and down from their respective Heavens." Satan gave a long sigh. "After all, we aren't living within the World of Phantasma. They are currently under war. Sun King Armaehaunts is currently under attack by Houvdon Archelio."

"What?" Griselda blinked in confusion, as did everyone else.

"I thought you didn't know much about 'cosmic' matters." Kokabiel questioned.

"I don't."

Kokabiel tilted his head in confusion, completely forgetting about the flames that continued to sap at his power, as Saji practically lay on the ground, gasping for air.

"Enough." Satan extended out the one-handed sword, and **Excalibur: Morgan** shifted back into a long-sword. Satan suspected the reason for its shifting abilities was due to its connection to Kiba's sword birth, but he wasn't completely sure.

"I will end you here. I cannot allow you to go back to your master."

Satan knew that he wouldn't be able to use its full power, as he wasn't the wielder of the Noble Phantasm. It was only allowing itself to be touched because Kiba had allowed Satan to use it.

That was why he brought out **Tempus Vernum Ruptor** once again. He stabbed **Excalibur: Morgan** into the ground, as the long conceptual weapon formed within his hand again. Kokabiel widened his eyes as he looked at Satan channeling his energy.

_"NOW!"_

He _heard_ the shot from the Dawn Bow, coming from an unknown place, but both Satan and _she_ knew where it was being aimed at, directly at Satan's head. Just hitting his heart would allow him to live for several more moments, enough time to unleash Dusk Breaker's power. Hitting the head would instantly vaporize all the blood, killing the Devil in an instant.

A shield of mimicked sunlight formed, protecting him. It wasn't the same pure sunlight that the Dawn Knights and Squires used. It was artificial, even more artificial than the Dawn Bow's artificial Sun.

It was the power granted upon Angels.

He heard the rattle as the shield cracked under the pressure, but he knew there was no fear. She wouldn't allow him to get hit, she would be willing to get herself hit over her love, even if it meant taking the unleashed power of a star.

He let his power go, his midnight black eyes glowing despite the fact that his eyes of darkness shouldn't allow any reflected light.

**"Tenebris Coeli!"**

_Power_ split apart the world. Darkness exploded from his right hand as he completed the spear's thrust. His eyes glowed a dark _purple_ as Dusk Breaker split apart space itself, shredding reality and dreams alike apart. The sky itself peeled as the darkness that enveloped the battlefield slowly _scrapped_ away, almost as if the entire world was nothing but a canvas.

The canvas that displayed the world ripped slowly. The **Dimensional Gap** peeked through these rips. Hearing became distorted, as voices became unheard as the ground continued to rumble. Black lightning sparked from the shaft of the spear, cracking the ground as it formed a small bubble around Satan and the Angel. It sent the arrow from the Dawn Bow into darkness, as it simply absorbed the light.

Just as the night sky disappeared, and parts of the blue sky was revealed, the sky cracked into a spider-web like pattern, even cracking over the **Gap Between Worlds**, which should not have been possible.

Black dots danced in Satan's vision, as waves of power washed over him, all concentrated at Kokabiel, aiming straight at his heart. His eyes were wide open in fear as he gazed upon one of the three Noble Phantasms that simply should _not_ have their full power unleashed.

Black lightning encased the spear as it left Satan's hand, aiming straight for Kokabiel. A loud booming sound was heard as it passed through the space between Satan and Kokabiel faster than it should have from a single thrust, rather than a throw. The shape of the spear distorted, turning into a sharp formless lightning, similar to the black lightning that covered it.

It stopped just before it struck Kokabiel, time _itself_ stopping.

Blue light flashed from behind Kokabiel, as a single cry echoed through the battlefield as time continued merely split seconds of split seconds after it had stopped. But in that small of time, it was enough for the cry to be heard by the World, and for it to proceed with its command.

_**FIREBOLT!**_

Flames washed over the battlefield.

* * *

**Late update, but hey, it's here now. So sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as well as the return of a character who hasn't really had an impact on the story _yet_. If I'm being honest, Vali and Luna have both not made that huge of an impact on the story yet. But that is because they will have a huge impact starting mid Arc 2+. After all, they are main characters to this story.**

**Kokabiel fight will be concluded next chapter, and the entire Arc in the chapter after the next. **

**I'm not sure when the next update is, but I do know that I will be writing the next chapter of A Demon's Reality before writing this one.**

**Until next time,**

**-Houvdon**

**Next Chapter: **Calling of God

******_**Arc 1:**_******_Forsaken Utopia_******  
**Arc 2**: ******Godslayer******  
**Arc 3:********A Hero's Regret******  
******Arc 4:********End of the Dream******  
**Arc 5:********Second and Last Sun******  
******Arc 6:********The Delusional Guardians******  
**Arc 7:********To the Abyssal Dawn******  
**Epilogue:********To the Tomorrow We Walk


	11. Calling of God

**Disclaimer: There is an author's note at the bottom responding to most of the negative reviews, with explanations on why this story is the way it is. (I acknowledge all of the criticism, and I will make sure to keep them in mind. I am _not_ ignoring the problems with the story, that is what this chapter is for, to patch up all the plot holes as well as do some explanations on the world-building through dialogue of the story.) **

* * *

**Midnight Sun**

**Arc 1: Forsaken Utopia**

**Chapter 11**

**Calling of God**

* * *

Satan widened his eyes as flames engulfed the ground in an instant.

He watched as his Divine Construct was overpowered by this bright red fire, highlighted by a bright blue glow. Dozens of assumptions and questions rose in his head as he attempted to remember the person who used such fire.

He couldn't remember a single Counter-Guardian that had the same flames as the ones that managed to deflect his spear.

Confusion rose as no other entity should be able to deflect the activation of his Noble Phantasm. It simply wasn't possible unless they were at their strongest, and fueled by the power of Gaia and Alaya to be able to know where exactly to strike the spear to stop it from completely skewering its target.

He should have known about such a person, but he _didn't_.

So, how was a Counter-Guardian named [Fallen Argonaut] Bell Cranel standing in front of him?!

He should've known about him. He knew about all Counter-Guardians, because Alaya himself provided Satan with essentially a database of all Counter-Guardians. Yet, this _Bell Cranel_ wasn't on the list.

Was this the Hunter that Kokabiel spoke about that day under the leaves? The one that ended up losing everything due to his naivety? The one that was once fighting for the Goddess Hestia?

It was impossible. Such a young boy was the one who had all his friends slaughtered?

"So you are the one..." **[Fallen Argonaut]** Bell Cranel gazed at Satan, his red eyes examining Satan's entire form.

Bell Cranel was a young boy, so young he could have passed as a simple freshman in high school. He had red eyes and white hair, so similar to a bunny. He wore a hip length brown coat with a small black patch on the right side above his chest along with a long sleeved black shirt underneath. Along with it, he wore black pants, a beige belt with a silver buckle, and brown shin-high boots.

Light weight white armor covered his chest and arms, with little to no protection to his legs besides white knee pads and grieves. Satan's black eyes examined the young boy in return, noting the two daggers at his waist.

Satan knew that Bell Cranel was someone who depending on striking quick and moving out of range, depending entirely on his agility and speed to overwhelm his opponent.

Cranel knew that Satan was someone who depended on simply overpowering his opponent, hence the heavy armor meant to take blows, as well as the new knowledge of his destructive Noble Phantasm, depending on his armor made of dark material to defend him from his opponent's attacks.

Satan looked away from the unknown Counter-Guardian, and looked down at the woman he held in his arms, who currently bled in her stomach.

She had really risked herself just to block the shot aimed at him. He had reminded himself that she would sacrifice herself just so he would stay alive, but he still shook his head at her foolishness of disregarding her own life.

He smiled softly at her, and pressed his palm gently on the wound. Darkness sapped from his hand onto her wound, as it slowly mended the flesh together.

It should've been impossible for an Angel of God to heal from the darkness of an Outsider, but their union allow such a forbidden combination to work.

"Gabriel..." He sighed as he stared at her flawless face.

He shook his head as he looked back up at the newcomer.

Rage was built up inside of him. His nature as a Devil augmented this emotion as he glared at the one who stopped him from preventing a disaster. Even worse, he was stopped _twice_.

First by Artoria, second by this _boy_.

Hunter or not, Counter-Guardian or not, he was still only a young sixteen year old, perhaps even younger.

He was thousands of years old, crafted from perhaps the _darkest_ and most forbidden place upon the _omniverse_, and he was stopped by a sixteen-year old named Bell Cranel who comes from a barbaric city that slays monsters and each other alike? It doesn't matter if Counter-Guardians are at their strongest future or past strength the moment they get taken in by Alaya. Cranel was _still_ only a kid.

He placed her down gently next to a single surviving tree with 11 branches.

He glared at the boy, and he merely stared back with soulless eyes.

"I'm assuming you are Bell Cranel of Hestia family." He remembered the story that Kokabiel had told him about the young boy who was the slayer.

His soulless eyes gained substance as his red eyes blinked in curiosity. "You know of me? How is that so? You should not know of Orario..."

Killing intent flooded the area as the once substance-lacking boy suddenly morphed into a killer, his red eyes narrowing in suspicion and rage.

Satan widened his eyes as Cranel appeared right in front of him, twin daggers suddenly within his hands, stabbing downwards. The Devil was forced to lunge forward, tackling the opposing Counter-Guardian into the ground.

Kokabiel had disappeared, nowhere to be found, and Satan wasn't sure if Raynare was still in the battlefield waiting for an opportunity with her Dawn Bow.

Pain flared through his body as the twin daggers stabbed him in the shoulders, almost disabling his ability to move his arms. It was so close to his tendons, letting him know that Cranel could have completely disabled him.

The daggers were removed from his body, and Satan picked the young boy up, who was surprisingly light, and _threw _him. His wounds healed quickly, darkness rising from his quickly disappearing wound.

The midnight sky was gone, and the sun hang low over the horizon, barely a couple hours having passed since the battle had started. The battlefield was bathed by a red-orange light.

It felt refreshing to Satan, for his regeneration to finally work. Every other thing he had gotten recently was full of pure Sunlight from wielders of the [Delusional Works], those who used the pure Sunlight from the Sun, rather than the mimicked Sunlight used by the majority of the Lord's Angels. He wasn't able to heal from wounds inflicted by the power of the Sun, for he was the polar opposite.

Almost like a Dusk Knight under [CLARITY] somewhere within the cosmos...

"Stop **[Fallen Argonaut]**, you are not yourself." Satan attempted to stop. Bell Cranel was not his enemy. He was merely someone who had just stopped to save another Counter-Guardian.

Satan blinked.

How foolish was he? Bell Cranel _was_ his enemy. That was why he had saved Kokabiel. There was no other reason for him to arrive within his now-disappeared barrier.

They shouldn't fight. His prediction of the fight was wrong. The wielder of **Dimension Lost** was not present, meaning the only barrier active during his fight was his own that was set up during his rampage that had completely blanketed the former blue sky under endless darkness.

But since his barrier was gone, anyone can be dragged into the mess, even innocent bystanders such as students of the school.

He hissed at Satan. "What is it you know about Hestia?!"

He lunged at the Devil, who jumped away. He refused to draw his spear against such a young boy, and he refused to use Excalibur Morgan to draw blood upon another Counter-Guardian. He was merely using Kiba's Excalibur to fend off Kokabiel, not to kill him.

So much had happened.

His head pounded. He was growing..._tired_? How is he, one of Alaya's greatest dogs, growing tired? He was _dead_ for Devil's sake. There was no reason for him to lack any more magic circuits and turn exhausted when the World itself provided him with everything he needed to prevent this quickly approaching calamity.

His mind had wandered once again.

He had lost sight of what he was doing in the present.

Bell Cranel landed another cut onto him, as he moved too fast for his broken mind to take. Gabriel, Irina-

His human feelings reached out at the name of Irina, while his Devil feelings reached out for the name of Gabriel.

Both sides of him had one they loved unconditionally, and will perhaps never stop loving them. Despite the human life being so much younger, and much more foolish, he still retained much of Hyoudou Issei's feelings.

He ducked under the next kick, and batted Cranel aside.

"Step aside Hunter. I am only to kill Kokabiel."

He was running out of time. His senses were starting to fail. Was it perhaps the activation of **Dusk Breaker**? He _had_ unleashed the full power-

Ah, that is why he was so tired.

The World itself had placed a restriction onto him for activating such a terrifying power. That was why Bell Cranel's **Firebolt** was able to deflect the full power of one of the three strongest Noble Phantasms ever in existence.

"She introduced herself as a goddess, with her black twin-tailed hair and blue eyes that gazed upon my soul. She gave me love. She gave me a home. She gave me equipment. She gave me her blessing to allow me to become stronger." Cranel's eyes narrowed as they turned crazed. "**Do not take her from me**."

Satan blinked as his tired mind spoke the words that came next of Cranel's story. "He had wanted to become a hero."

Bell stopped, his eyes widened in surprise, as his entire body stopped. He was in position to do another barrage of attacks onto the already battered Satan, who was already healing from the previous exchange.

The crazed glint in his eyes faded as he turned sad. "I see...so that's how it is. A _Calling of God_. It is God's will that you have appeared before me."

"What?"

The King of Devils was left in confusion as Bell sheathed his weapons in an unknown sheath. The King hadn't even meant to speak the words that triggered Bell's change, he had merely finished what Bell's origin story that he wasn't even aware about.

Almost as if Alaya was still active, relaying needed information between all Counter-Guardians personally, instead of merely disappearing for weeks, months, or even years without a word or a vision.

_Which meant that Alaya was still alive, somewhere as Issei, Luna, and Vali had deduced those weeks ago_.

Only weeks had passed since his human side had discovered the supernatural and the arrival of the Outsider, Dragon Knight Luna.

Had it really been that short of time?

"I will take my leave, your Majesty." The strange Champion of Alaya bowed to Satan, as he turned his back, exposing himself.

"What?" Satan repeated. "Are you just coming and going just like the one who just arrived earlier?"

Bell stopped. "I see, so Artoria did come by earlier. I was wondering why she had disappeared."

Satan narrowed his eyes. He was mistaken. Artoria Pendragon was allied with Bell Cranel, Kokabiel, and their unknown Master. He had assumed she had come because of him.

No...his wisdom was lacking. He was not as sharp as before. She had come by when his barrier was still up. That meant the entire time, she was within the barrier, watching. She was still in the barrier while he had activated Dusk Breaker.

He cursed.

"[Future and Last King] Artoria Pendragon, [Fallen Argonaut] Bell Cranel of Hestia, and [Nova of Delusion] Kokabiel. What is it you three desire?"

Bell turned back, his red eyes narrowing at Satan. "Do not presume that you'll be able to find out about us. We are merely dogs of Alaya, we serve no other purpose than to prevent calamity."

"Why have you come if I, Gabriel, and Kokabiel had already answered the call here to Japan?"

He gave a quiet, almost maniacal chuckle. "Do you honestly believe you three alone can stop this approaching ruin? Do you not hear it? Do you not hear the suffering it will bring if we fail? If _all_ of us fail?"

It was true. He knew of the doom that would be placed upon the world if somehow, all of them failed.

He didn't know how many Champions of Alaya would answer the call to battle. There were so many within this World, yet almost none of them answered the call to Japan. It did not matter if there were already three Counter-Guardians. The more the better, for the less causalities and destruction would the country suffer.

Even worse, he was tired. He was worn out. Centuries of fighting as Alaya's dog had taken its toll on him. The only thing that fueled him was the reality he was currently in, reunited once more with Gabriel.

"I know what will happen if we fail. My question is, why are you allying with your Master if he will be the one that will bring the end of the world?"

Bell did not offer an answer, he merely continued to stare at Satan.

"Will you answer me, or will you simply disappear like the rest of your comrades?" Satan spat, his eyes widening in frustration. His head started to pound, as the exhaustion continued to seep through his body. It was almost taking everything he can to stay awake.

The hunter gave a soft sigh and closed his eyes. Satan was about to speak, before he realized what Bell was doing.

His head was cocked to the side, almost as if he were listening to a voice that wasn't there.

He reopened his eyes, and said, "You know there is no such thing as evil in this world. It is only determined by those who say such a thing exists."

He turned away with that cryptic message, and vanished right before Satan's eyes.

He let a growl of frustration out. Not only did Kokabiel get away, he wasn't even able to get anything out of Bell. He was wise, beyond his years, able to twist his words around to answer Satan's questions, yet still keeping them a mystery and making him unable to connect the answers.

He closed his tired eyes, and turned around to look at the large group of assembled Devils who had done virtually nothing.

Grayfia looked at him in concern.

Satan pulled **Excalibur: Morgan** out of the ground, and spun it in a circle, ending the spin so the hilt was pointed at Kiba. "This is your weapon to wield. This is your strength, yet also your weakness. It contains your hope and your despair. Use it wisely, for it will be a double-edged blade in the future."

Just like Bell, he had given confusing advice to Kiba, almost as if he were speaking from experience on one's dependency on a weapon.

"You talk as if speaking from experience." Griselda spoke up, the young thirty year old woman stepping forward.

Satan glanced at her. "I am."

He walked pass her, offering no other words to her.

He stopped in front of Grayfia, who had fully cleansed Irina. She was still wrapped in Kokabiel's cloak and was still in her naked state, but Grayfia had managed to clean her skin of the muck that had once covered it.

He cupped Grayfia's cheek, his body straining from the effort of even moving his limbs. He hid the fact that he was severely weakened by the backlash of using such a powerful Divine Construct.

"Thank you."

Two simple words, and he pressed his forehead against hers. They closed their eyes and simply basked in the other's presence for a short moment, before Satan pulled back. He kissed the top of her head, and pulled his hand away from her face.

He knelt next to Irina, and picked her up, carrying her meters to the single surviving tree that Gabriel was currently resting under. He set her down next to the Angel.

His black eyes were tired and were threatening to close. His mind was close to shutting off, attempting to get rest. His body was screaming for him to stop straining it with the smallest of movements.

But he still had more to do.

He glared at Freed Sellzen, the last remaining member of Kokabiel's team.

Kokabiel had not taken the crazed exorcist with him, opting to only bring his Dawn Squire.

"Unbelievable. _Five _Counter-Guardians all in the same place at once?"

Why was it that this world was so similar to Artoria's world? Why have Alaya and Gaia suddenly have such a great influence in this World even after Alaya's fatal blow?

How is it that they all exist within this plane of existence for an extended amount of time?

Satan continued to ramble in his head, his mind almost collapsing under the mental strain of forming Dusk Breaker within his hand once again.

"Is there such a surprise for all of us to come here?" Satan growled at the mad exorcist, the exorcist's short white hair plastered against his face with sweat from exhaustion from the battle, as well as being face to face with perhaps one of the strongest beings to ever exist. "We are the world's defenders, made solely to prevent the world from getting destroyed from such petty battles such as this."

"Since you have allied yourself with Kokabiel, I must destroy all of his allies. Only then, will we be able to completely curb the catastrophe." Satan narrowed his eyes. "I hope you have prepared yourself Freed Sellzen, for this will be your last battle. You will never stand again."

Satan's body shuddered, as his black eyes flashed chocolate brown. His figure _changed_, switching from the older, taller figure of Satan, to a regular young teenager.

"And you will never harm Irina again."

It was almost a trick of light, as the brown eyes and smaller figure was only there for a split second before being replaced by the darkest black and ancient figure of the Devil himself..

Freed raised his sword in defense, as the long black conceptual weapon in Satan's hand came to life. It went from a solid rod of darkness into a writhing black aura.

It was similar to Irina's Balance Breaker, **Blooming of Aurum: Osmanthus**, except the two colors were polar opposites. Irina's Fragrant Olive Sword was made of the most brilliant of golden flowers, crafted from the very first tree that ever existed.

Satan's Dusk Breaker was made of the darkest of nights, crafted from some sort of forbidden darkness, created alongside Dawn Bringer after Ea split Heaven and Earth. It was pure and utter darkness, so made up of humanity's imagination, so long as the denizens of the world believed in such darkness, it would exist and grow stronger.

Satan struck first, the long "whip" of darkness bending as its pressure cracked the ground. Freed rose his combined Excalibur to block it, only to be thrown dozens of meters away.

Satan ran at Freed at human speed, no longer capable of moving the speed he used to move when he fought Kokabiel. His arms and legs were in protest, as Dusk Breaker began to move at a mind of its own.

It was able to read Satan's weak thoughts, following his command. It may have power stronger than anyone can imagine, but it was still to be used under the one known as [███ █████] █████

Freed rose his sword once again, and deflected the wave of darkness, only for it to come back around and "bite" into his side. Blood slowly flowed out of the wound as Freed grabbed it.

"P-please." Freed began to beg, only to be smacked the side again by the Divine Construct.

"Don't kill me!"

Satan was emotionless as he continued to stalk forward. His black eyes flashed brown again, his figure changing, and this time, it was not Satan's voice.

It was Hyoudou Issei's. "Will you living bring back what was taken from Irina?"

Freed passed confusion passing over him, before horror filled his eyes.

"I see you know what I'm talking about." Issei continued. His eyes flashed back to black. Satan continued Issei's word. "I will destroy you. You do not deserve to live."

"W-what? How are you-" Freed pointed at Satan in fear. "-how are you two entities at once? How are you both the King of Devils and a human?!"

"Hyoudou Issei is me, I am not both. Hyoudou Issei is simply an extension of me." Satan's black eyes narrowed.

"N-no!" Freed cowered once again, as fear overcame him. He was no longer Freed Sellzen, the crazed exorcist who had taken so many precious memories from many young women. He was Freed Sellzen, a fearful boy who had stepped into a world much bigger than him, and was consumed by it.

It was amazing, what a turn he had.

"Cower in fear, just so like so many of your prey." Satan's eyes flashed in rage. "You are not even deserving of me releasing my Noble Phantasma's power."

Dusk Breaker solidified into a single black rod once again, and Satan pierced Freed's abdomen.

He choked on blood, as his red eyes widened in pain. Satan leaned forward, and whispered. "If you had not allied yourself with Kokabiel, then you would have survived and I would not have gone after you. But because you sought Irina Shidou, you brought your own death."

Satan stepped backwards and pulled his spear from the exorcist.

"Goodbye Freed Sellzen. May you find your peace in the afterlife."

Satan turned around as Freed's body slid to the ground. He walked past both assembled groups of Devils, the Sitri and the Gremory without saying anything to either. As he walked, Dusk Breaker vanished from his hand.

He locked eyes with Grayfia, before tearing his eyes away from her.

He knelt next to Irina and Gabriel, gazing at both of their beautiful faces."I have almost failed both of you...I almost lost both of you. For that, I am sorry." He caressed Gabriel's cheek as he talked to both of them. His voice was quiet, so only they can hear him if they were even conscious.

He sighed, as he pressed his hand against the ground, a magic circle forming underneath his fingertips. Every Devil had their own unique magic circle, no family crest was the same.

Satan's was the color of black night, the patterns of his crest completely beyond the typical Devil crest. Most crests formed some sort of symbol or pattern, but Satan's was _distorted_. No matter what way one looked at his magic circle, there was simply no pattern or symbol formed from the cracked lines. It was simply unordinary, different from everything else.

The magic circle glowed, and Satan looked over his shoulder to gaze at Griselda Quarta, who had returned from Freed's body carrying the combined Excalibur. They exchanged nods, as a Guardian of Heaven and a Counter-Guardian of Alaya.

Two different roles within the workings of the world, yet striving for the same dream.

A peaceful Utopia that was everdistant.

Satan's magic circle flashed, and the three of them disappeared.

* * *

Irina Shidou gasped as she sat up on her bed.

She pressed her palm against her temple as she had a headache. She blinked as the sun hit her eyes, the blinds not completely shut.

"Issei..."

She had been in and out during the battle at Kuoh Academy. Her body was tired, and her head hurt, almost as if nails were being nailed into her head every time she turned her head.

She got out of bed, and she looked down at her attire as she stepped onto the carpeted floor. It was only a single matching pure white bra and panty. She only put on a single black shirt in the closet that she recognized as Issei's. The shirt managed to drop all the way down to mid thigh, allowing her to not put on a pair of pants.

There was no other person that would have boxes of shoes on the floor of the closet, and a single cardboard sword lying atop of it.

After all, she had a cardboard sword too, the two of them making it while they still played together.

Her heart yearned for those days to come back, just like those few days ago when they were at the church together.

Had it really only been a few days?

She stepped out of the room and down the stairs.

The house was unfamiliar to her, not the same house Issei used to have when he was younger.

It should've been expected. Grayfia was his caretaker now.

"Grayfia?"

She had eventually found the dining room, and seated upon one of the chairs was a single figure.

"Ah, Shidou Irina. You are finally up." Grayfia looked at her to greet her. Grayfia pointed at the chair that was empty across the table. "Sit down, lunch is almost ready."

"Lunch...? How long have I been asleep?"

Grayfia shook her head. "Do not worry about it for now. Just focus on eating and getting your body properly fed and recovered."

Irina opened her mouth to protest, but a sharp look from Grayfia caused her to closed her mouth and sit down obediently. Only after she sat down did she smell the delicious aroma coming from the single pot on the stove.

A few minutes of silence passed before Grayfia set down two bowls of beef stew onto the table. A few seconds after, Grayfia set two small bowls of rice on the side. Irina dug in right after Grayfia seated herself.

They ate in comfortable silence, not finding anything to talk about. After all, the exorcist and the Devil never even formally introduced themselves. This was the first time they had ever even seen each other.

Eventually they finished their meal, and Grayfia sighed as she knew that she would have to answer Irina's questions, who was all too eager to go straight to the point on the location of the missing male.

"Grayfia...where is Issei."

Grayfia sighed. "I don't know myself. All I know is he is somewhere with Gabriel."

Irina blinked. "Gabriel? As in the Gabriel of the Heavens Gabriel? The one who is sister to Michael?"

"If I recall, there is no other Gabriel that is important in terms of the supernatural world." Grayfia sighed. "Yes, the Seraph Gabriel. It was quite a surprise that she actually came to assist her lover in the battlefield, even willing to take 'the full power of the sun'."

"Her lover?" Irina cocked her head in confusion.

"Ah that's right. It's only a tale told between Devils. Exorcists of all Churchs will not know of this story. It is considered very sacred, yet at the same time forbidden." Grayfia sighed as she stood to put the bowls from the eaten breakfast into the sink.

Irina waited patiently for Grayfia to sit back down.

"Long ago, back before even the creation of the Underworld, before even the fall of Adam and Eve, the Seraph Gabriel and a certain Angel are created, and they meet. Their marriage is blessed by He himself as they become weds in the Garden of Eden where Adam and Eve lived. However, eventually _something_ happens." Grayfia frowned as she looked at the depths of her memory.

"Something...?"

"This is where it where it becomes unclear. The short first part is a definite. There was indeed a Gabriel and there was indeed a _being_ of some sorts falling in love. They do indeed end up being married, different species or not. Adam and Eve are exiled from Heaven, and an undefined time after, the being Gabriel falls in love with is cast out from Heaven. Many stories are branched out from this core foundation. You know of those stories, don't you?"

"No...I actually do not have much knowledge over this." Irina scratched her cheek as she laughed in embarrassment. "Not a lot of people talk about this stuff in the Church. They usually only praise God and others."

Grayfia winced at the mention of his name, her nature as a strong Devil preventing her from suffering the same pain a low-class Devil would suffer. Irina did not notice Grayfia's hidden undesired pain.

"Well, the most commonly referred to one is that the former Angel, the first Devil, **[Morning Star] Lucifer **is the one that fell from Heaven that day Gabriel was in despair. Gabriel and the being's story is connected to the Fall of Lucifer, but we all know that is false. Gabriel never loved Lucifer, yet the people blindly believe Lucifer was the one that fell upon seeing the figure fall from the sky.

There is a second story to this. This is closer to the truth, but even I do not know the full truth. Upon the casting out of the being Gabriel placed her love in, a second one also fell. There were two people that fell that day, both at the same time. One of them was the **[Morning Star] Lucifer**. The second one, was the one we know. The **[Disgraced Devil]** himself, the one who was tossed out of Heaven and became known as the **[King of Devils] Satan**."

"Yet even these have no real truth. It is as he mentioned the day Kokabiel retreated...these stories and origins have become distorted over time, leaving no real truth. All it takes is for someone to claim it is true, and it will be considered true. There is no truth within this world. The only way we can get the truth of this history is through the two original characters of this fable themselves." Grayfia shrugged. "I highly doubt they will want to explain their own history though. It is something precious to have after so many years."

"...I see." Irina blinked. "I don't see how this relates to Issei?"

Grayfia sighed. "So you don't know about Issei's relation with Gabriel, or who Issei really is. Well, to keep it short, Issei was never really human. Issei's true identity is **[Embodiment of Evil] Satan**."

Something vibrated within the home.

"Ah, that's my phone. Please excuse me." Grayfia stood and went to answer her phone right after she dropped the rather large bombshell onto Irina.

Her violet eyes were full of confusion.

"Satan...?"

* * *

**[Angel of Love]** Gabriel sat down next to **[Personification of Evil] **Satan.

Satan looked to the side at her and smiled softly. "I see you recovered fine."

Gabriel shrugged. "I'm not made out of pure darkness like a certain someone. I should be able to heal from something I myself am made out of."

They were quiet, merely enjoying the other's company underneath the comforting sun. Satan had a ghost of a smile on his lips as he looked at the pigeons that were eating the bread crumbs he was feeding them.

His black eyes glinted with something unidentifiable, as there was simply no way his soul-less eyes were able to have emotion.

"It's been four days since the battle."

"What of it?" Satan turned to the Seraph as she broke the peaceful silence that had seemingly surrounded their bench. "Does it have anything to do with the present? The fight is already in the past, I can't change the outcome."

He winced at the thought of the final moments of the fight. It could have been the turning point of preventing the approaching calamity Alaya was telling him about, that he had been sent to stop. But instead, he had _lost_ horribly. He was unable to kill any of the three that had arrived. Bell Cranel arrived barely in time to save Kokabiel, while Artoria had revealed herself for some obscure reason even he couldn't imagine her reasoning for revealing herself as an enemy to him.

He was only successful in killing Freed Sellzen, an ordinary human who was not supported by any larger being. It was fitting for him, a being made of the complete evil of the world, to not be able to save anyone.

He had messed up, activating the full power of Dusk Breaker, causing some sort of side effect. He wasn't sure if he was under the same thing as the fight, his power restricted by Gaia itself, turning him into a regular "Satan"-class Devil. Him activating the full power allowed Bell Cranel to use the influence of the World itself to deflect his spear, allowing Kokabiel to survive and escape safely.

"That's not what I'm talking about. Are you really not going to do anything about that exorcist that was left behind? Irina Shidou?"

His eyes flickered back to a chocolate brown, insecurity being clearly seen, before switching back to the darkest black.

Gabriel noticed this change in him, but did not note or speak about it aloud. She only made a mental note saying that his human self was still alive despite Satan's efforts to turn back to his original personification.

"Irina Shidou...she is the one with the **Fragrant Olive Sword **is she not?" Satan pretended to not know who she was. Of course he knew who she was, she was his human self's first and only love. No other person had come close to capturing his heart, even after his parent's death.

"Yes. She is a powerful exorcist for someone so young." Gabriel sighed. "You didn't answer the question. The other exorcists have already left. Griselda Quarta and Xenovia Quarta are already at the Vatican reporting."

"Didn't _he_ also go with them?"

"Yes. Yuuto Kiba also went to Europe with them. His motivations were unclear, but he was determined to go to Europe one way or another. It was clear even if they declined to take him with them, he would go there himself on an ordinary civilian plane, but who knew the risks with that. After all, he was a Devil wielding one of the strongest swords in existence, **Excalibur: Morgan**. He would attract supernatural attention."

Satan sighed as he proceeded to explain. "**Excalibur: Morgan** is not his Balance Breaker for **Sword Birth**. Rather, it is merely an extension of his negative emotions that was crafted and given physical manifestation by the works of the World itself, most likely the doing of the Collective Consciousness of Alaya. After all, the Planet itself wouldn't care for a single Devil-former-human. He most likely will never achieve Balance Breaker, his mindset just isn't right for it to become unlocked the traditional way."

"All is possible with Father's instruments. That was how the Longinus were created, no?"

Satan nodded. "Indeed. Such devices were never meant to slay Gods, yet they were able to due to the spirits they house."

They fell back to silence as the topic concluded.

Satan did not offer any other topics in return for what Gabriel brought up, causing her emerald green eyes to glint with concern. It wasn't normal for him to be silent like how he currently was.

"What's wrong with you?" Gabriel attempted to pry.

Satan did not offer an answer, he only turned his attention up to the sky. His body posture displayed someone exhausted and full of guilt and regret, but it would not make sense for someone like him to feel that way. He had just survived a battle that could have ended his life with the use of cosmic-like weapons.

The Dawn Bow was capable of injuring a Seraph, the highest of Angels, for more than a few days. He couldn't imagine what would happen to him if he was pierced completely by it. He was only hit in the shoulder by it.

Gabriel sighed after a few more moments of silence. She knew that he wasn't going to answer, not even to her.

This was not the reunion was expected to have with him. He was certainly different, something weighing heavily on his mind.

"Do you know how many Counter-Guardians we have in this World?" Satan asked.

Gabriel blinked in surprise at his question. She pondered, tapping her chin as the gears in her head turned.

"Well...I only know the ones that are well-known. [Nova of Delusion] Kokabiel, [Seraph of Delusion] Michael, [King of Asgard] Odin, [Watcher of God's Children] Azazel, [Dragon of Entropy] Albion, [Omnipotent God] YHWH, [DESTROYER] Shiva, [Wielder of Abyssal Works] Sirzechs Lucifer, [The Stormbringer] Dulio Gesualdo, [Kyuubi of the Flames] Yasaka-"

"How many of them are on our side?" Satan narrowed his eyes as he looked back down at the ground. His fist was clenched, his knuckles turning white. "How many of those you just named, do we know for sure are not helping to bring the destruction of this Planet?"

Gabriel paled as she realized what he was trying to say.

There were a great number of Counter-Guardians inhabiting the Planet, whether they were transported across space and time like the man sitting next to her, or natural denizens of the world that ended up ascending to the world above the supernatural, much like Sirzechs and Kokabiel.

But at the same time they were able to have a great number of allies, they were also able to have an equal amount of enemies. There were many apart of the Counter-Force, but that didn't mean they were willing to risk their own lives to protect the very Planet they were born on. It showed when only her and Satan had arrived to Japan. She was sure all of them were called to Kuoh Academy, yet why was it only her and Satan that had arrived in person to stop Kokabiel? She knew that Michael was aware, which was why he even sent her in the first place-

Her breathing stopped. Michael had not offered to go himself. He was hesitant, almost unsure of himself. Was he also one of the ones siding with their unknown enemy?

She had only listed a small amount, and from that small amount, she wasn't sure about _any_ of their intentions. She only knew of three. Kokabiel's, Satan's, and her own. Their shared dream that all still held to their hearts, the dream shared so long ago within the Paradise of God.

The desire to have a utopia, free of pain, full of peace.

She felt like vomiting. An uneasy feeling had settled into her chest at the acknowledgement of Satan's words. "I...I'll be heading back to Heaven now. I need to validate on Michael's loyalty to the Counter-Force."

Her wings spread behind her, as she appeared to take flight.

"Wait."

She turned her head, and saw the former King of Devils looking directly at her. Their eyes made contact, and he quietly uttered, almost whispered his next words. "Be careful."

She gave him a small smile. "You too."

He looked back down, and just noticed the pigeons had flown away. There was no need for them to stay since he had stopped feeding them.

He was given a few more minutes of silence before someone's greeting broke his thoughts.

"Are you...him?"

He knew that voice. Something within him arose as a mysterious feeling overtook him.

He turned his head upwards to look at the one who stood near him, her figure blocking the sun. His eyes adjusted and he was able to see the faint figure of the exorcist him and Gabriel were just talking about.

"You..." He felt something shift inside of him, and humane feelings flooded his body. He saw her face distort with emotion as she breathed out a name.

"Issei..."

"Irina."

* * *

Irina put aside the strange phenomenon that was Issei away in the back of her mind. She had just seen his eyes shift from black to brown, and something within her told her that this was Issei, even if his figure kept on switching between the larger older man with black hair and eyes, and a young teenager with brown hair and brown eyes.

He breathed out, surprised to see her, yet glad at the same time.

He stood to greet her, but when his mouth opened, his mind forgot the words that he was going to speak. He was at a loss for words just looking at her. She was the same as him, unable to bring out words she wished to say.

It felt like so long since they had seen each other, but they knew it had only been a few days.

Too much has happened for two young teenagers despite being born into the supernnatural world.

He walked to her and cupped her cheek. She hesitated at his touch, not used to him being the physical one. His brown eyes were flooded with emotion as he stared back into her violet eyes. They stood there, simply holding each other gaze, basking in the other's presence.

A caw from a bird broke them from their moment.

"A-ah." Issei took his hand away from her face, and he scratched his cheek nervously. He took a step back so he wasn't so close to her, but was also close enough for her to hug him if she so wished.

He was different, Irina noticed. He wasn't the same cold person he was at the church a few days ago. He showed his nervousness now, and it was no longer hidden underneath such a cold and daunting mask.

What had changed? Was what Grayfia had told her even true?"

"You've changed Issei." She gave him a weak smile.

He smiled back at her. "Yeah...I have." He motioned for her to sit down on the bench, and sit down she did.

Irina bit her lip, and chose to ask Issei directly about the question plaguing her mind. She didn't wish to waste time."Issei...Grayfia told me something about you. I don't know if its true. Are you...Satan?"

Issei froze, his entire form stilling like a statue. His mind whirred as he attempted to figure out a response to such a question.

"Issei...it's true? I know that look on your face. The look where you are trying to think of something to say that will divert my attention."

Issei slowly turned to her and saw her hurt face. He sighed. "Irina...I didn't want to tell you. I don't know how you'll react. That's why I wasn't there by your side when you woke up. I was terrified to tell you about the truth of my existence. I'm not that boy that played with you when you were younger. I'm also not truly the person that you were talking to at the church. I'm...something unordinary."

He bowed to her. "My name is **[Personification of Evil] Satan**. I am pleased to meet your acquaintance."

Her violet eyes were full of surprise upon seeing his action.

A small giggle left her lips, and Issei looked up at her from his bow. It was unfitting for a King to bow to one of his subjects, but she was no subject to him. To him, to Hyoudou Issei, she was everything. She was essentially his Queen.

"My name is Irina Shidou, the wielder of the Longinus **Fragrant Olive Sword**." She closed her eyes and tilted her head cutely as she responded back to Issei. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Satan."

* * *

**Chapter End**

**End Arc 1: Everdistant Utopia**

* * *

Word Count: 7.4k words

* * *

**End of Arc was long overdue. Well, here it is finally. This is the first story in a long time that I've actually completed the first arc and moved into the second arc. I know I said that the chapter for A Demon's Reality will be coming next, but I felt better to finish Arc 1 first.**

**Of course, this led me to think about how I wanted to write Arc 2 for this story, which proceeded with me getting all these ideas that further pushed back the release of Chapter 13 for ADR...so yeah. I ended up only doing an Interlude for ADR on Christmas since it seemed appropriate. The interlude was not filler, but rather, an explanation on something that made no sense in DxD logic.**

**I have already started the process for the first few chapters of Midnight Sun, Arc 2: Godslayer. I know what I want to achieve with the Arc, and I hope that I can satisfy all the readers with what I plan to do for Arc 2, as well as pushing this story into the original plot rather than loosely following canon.**

**Thank you all for sticking with me throughout Arc 1 as well as bearing with my uneven schedule as well as perhaps even complicated story telling with subtle hints at future events that seem out of place and confusing.**

**I hope you all stay until Arc 2.**

**-Houvdon**

* * *

**Author's Note on core issues readers find about the story:**

* * *

**Part 1 - Grayfia: **There are two reasons why it's difficult for me to insert Grayfia into Issei/Satan's harem. The first reason, is because Issei had Grayfia as his mother for the last 3 years. Just because Issei is Satan, doesn't mean that he automatically doesn't see her as his mother anymore. Grayfia is the one that pulled Issei out of his own personal hell after the deaths of his parents. Just because I didn't type it out yet, doesn't mean it didn't happen.

The second reason why I won't be able to insert Grayfia into the relatively small harem, is because of the _endgame_. I already have the main antagonists planned, most of the Arcs planned. Grayfia just doesn't fit into it _because she isn't a Counter-Guardian_. If you haven't noticed, the main characters of this story are all my versions of Counter-Guardians. It may be twisted from the Natsu-verse and a bit of an influence from the Dragoon series, but it contains the same concept as the Natsu-Verse Counter Force despite the changes to fit the theme/setting of this story.

Take a look at the characters of the story with the most screen time thus far. Satan, Gabriel, Kokabiel, Vali (albeit for a small bit), Luna, and one other I don't plan on revealing just yet. She has already been introduced into the story, and she _will_ become a Counter-Guardian, I just don't want to spoil exactly who it is. And if you couldn't figure it out already, Grayfia is _not_ this unknown female.

Remember the requirements for becoming a Counter-Guardian as explained by Vali. You must do something none other has done before. It's simple as that. You don't need to kill anything and everything, and be unable to be killed by anything, like in the Dragoon series. You also don't need to make a contract with Alaya personally, like in the Natsu-verse. You simply need to do something never done by anyone else before.

Sirzechs became a Counter-Guardian after he created contact with [ABYSS] and obtained the "Power of Destruction" as he calls it. No one has ever controlled a power from [ABYSS]. They have obtained it before yes, but they have never wielded it like Sirzechs has over his "Power of Destruction". Yes, I do have a name for it, but it's simpler to call it the way canon does it until I officially introduce Sirzechs.

Vali became a Counter-Guardian after he _literally_ became Albion. He isn't Albion, but he also isn't just Vali Lucifer. He is Albion _and_ Vali Lucifer together, because he is both of them. None other has ever been able to harness Albion's full-fledged power like Vali. He is a Dragon, Devil, _and_ human. He no longer has Divine Dividing. He simply wields Albion's full power, because it _is_ his power, similar to Predator!Hyoudou from Arrixam's Dragoon series, but at the same time, not similar at all.

Those two are the only examples I will be using, because both of their powers and their ascension to the Counter-Force (I should really come up with my own name for it) has already been explained through my story-telling. I'm not one to talk about future events of the story because of spoilers, but since there was an overwhelming amount of outcry about Grayfia not being in the harem, I feel like this has to be addressed. I will not have Grayfia in the harem simply for fan-service.

This is a story meant for its story line, not for cheap romance just to satisfy its readers. Sure Satan and Grayfia already have a past love history, but its been centuries since the last time they saw each other, _and_ Grayfia is married to Sirzechs. I am following the plan I laid out when I first thought of this story, Midnight Sun. There are many tweaks and adjustments here and there whenever I get small ideas on how to make some parts make more sense, or sound better, but the path to the endgame, as well as the ending of the story is already solidified, albeit with 3 different routes this story can take based on how I want Arc 3+ to proceed.

* * *

**Part 2 - Power Levels: **The power levels of everyone is currently in a loose area right now, simply because anything can happen. Kiba can potentially defeat Satan simply because he has Excalibur Morgan, which he can use the full power of, and is much more powerful than Excalibur: Sword of Glory simply because it is not restricted by the principles of "Glory", while Satan cannot use the full power of Dusk Breaker because it will call the Counter-Force in an instant to stop him from destroying the Planet itself, which I have already mentioned several times. It is also mentioned in this chapter how immediately after he used it, Gaia itself allowed Bell Cranel to basically defeat the full power of one of the strongest weapons in the universe this story takes place in. Gaia also restricted Satan's power because since him and Dusk Breaker have such a strong connection due to their similar natures, he's able to use it multiple times before growing tired. The reason why he was so tired after only using it once is because of Gaia's influence to prevent the Planet itself from dying.

Other undefined power levels are those of Gods in comparison to other beings, such as Ophis and Trihexa. [DESTROYER] Shiva has yet to be identified within this series, despite the fact that he is a Top 10 Strongest Being in the canon DxD. [Dragon of Dreams] Great Red is powerful, but so is everyone else within the Counter-Force simply because they are all at the strongest they can be the moment they enter it. [Personification of Evil] Satan's power has also not been solidified. As of now, the only remarkable thing about him is the fact that he wields Dusk Breaker, which he obtained through a means I will not be revealing yet. His title may also give a hint on how exactly he had gained a Divine Construct.

* * *

**Part 3 - Not DxD, More of a X-over: **As of right now, it does seem like Midnight Sun is a crossover between DxD and Fate/Stay Night due to how much Fate lore/elements is being placed barely into the first arc. However, there are only three things I have put from Fate into this story.

The first and easiest to blow over: the existence of Artoria Pendragon in the story. You can view Artoria was merely a character within the story, much like an OC. After all, she practically is one. This is _not_ the same Saber from Fate series. This one is more darker/twisted one, as this Saber did _not_ go through the Fourth or Fifth Holy Grail War. She has only witnessed the fall of Camelot and became a Counter-Guardian right after she was struck by Modred. She never did go through the Holy Grail with both Kiritsugu and Shirou like in Fate, so she still holds onto the belief that she was not a good king.

Second element from F/SN: Noble Phantasms + NP's ranking system. This is essentially the same thing as DxD, except with specific grades/numbers, as well as an extended name. Like seriously. In DxD, they say stuff such as "Durandal can cut through anything." So in Fate, Durandal is ranked as an Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm because it does not have an area attack like Excalibur. It's only meant for dueling. You can't really hate the Noble Phantasm system if all its doing is just ranking the power of the weapon itself. I'm also taking from SAO's Enhancement Armament system in the Alicization Arc to unleash the full power of a certain weapon, so there is that to consider.

Third Element: Counter-Guardians + The World. Now this is the one with the most influence on the story. Almost every chapter, there is a mention of Alaya or Gaia, or some mention of Counter-Guardians because the main characters of Arc 1: Everdistant Utopia are Counter-Guardians (Kokabiel, Issei/Satan, Gabriel). I admit, this single element I took from Fate seems like I'm copying Arrixam's Synthesis/Dragoon series, but in my opinion, I'm more taking Fate's version. I'm not sure if Arrixam got his idea for Predators himself or he also took inspiration from other franchises (such as Familiar of Zero or 90% of Fate series) and I won't say he got it from his own head or other franchises. Bottom line is, I am not taking from him, and I am _not_ copying his system. I am crossing over Fate's Counter-Force and the way the World works with this story, although the line is blurry whenever this happens as it seems to be a complete crossover. I was hoping to explain this element within the story itself, but it just didn't seem to fit with what was going on, so I will have to go more in depth on **why **this story is so similar to Fate's universe despite being two completely different "Planets". I will most likely delve into it in Arc 2, most likely near the beginning because it fits the situation and the timeframe for how long after Arc 2 takes place after the events of Kokabiel's attack.

* * *

**Part 4 - Lack of focus on other major mythologies:** So I know I have been ignoring a _lot_ of things that should have appeared by now due to the combined efforts of Satan, Kokabiel, Luna, and Gabriel in Kuoh. After all, most of the major Gods in other mythologies _are_ Counter-Guardians, or "Dogs of Alaya" as that is more fitting. I slightly explained it in the ending of this chapter in the closing of Gabriel and Satan's conversation. They could have arrived, but they simply chose not to because they don't deem it their duty to obey Alaya and save the Planet. Remember that they are apart of their own mythologies with their own stories, similar to the Norse's Ragnarok. They have their own things to do.

But the most important part is the fact that _they aren't relevant to this story_. There is no need to put them into the story if they simply aren't going to do anything. That is my feeling on putting in everything DxD has. Most character in DxD and IRL religions aren't going to have that much of an impact in the story. Maybe later on in one of the ending arcs, but certainly not in the very beginning. The beginning is centered around familiar characters, such as Kiba and Irina, and to an extension Issei. Certainly not people like Odin or Shiva even. They _are_ Counter-Guardians, but they aren't main characters.


	12. Indra

**Midnight Sun**

**Chapter 12**

**Indra**

* * *

_Resistance will usher hope._

_But..._

_Resistance will not change fate._

* * *

The night was dark and cold in Europe.

Snow fell gently from the sky as it coated the ground to turn it into a soft white pillow.

The ground cracked as a single pair of feet rushed through the cold wetness. Her boots glistened with wetness as her feet crushed the snow, attempting to reach her superior as soon as possible before the situation worsened.

"Captain!"

The middle-aged black-haired male turned to look at the approaching woman. She was wearing the classic exorcist robes, but she was far from a normal exorcist. She was a middle-class exorcist, on the verge of becoming high-class.

His name was Vryn Canmore. He was an exorcist of the Church, a high-tier exorcist that was responsible for leading his very own team, meant to serve the very will of God.

"What is it?"

The female exorcist seemed nervous. "We found the nest...but we didn't find any Stray. It was empty, yet it was full of remains that Strays leave behind."

Vryn blinked. He rubbed his chin that had grown a small stubble. "That's odd...Strays usually never leave their nest. Especially a colony that radiated this much demonic power. It wasn't very strong, but the sheer size of it was enough to alarm the Church..."

He pursed his lips, and mentally debated. His mind sorted through many situations that he had faced before, but none of them matched with the current situation. He had never heard of Strays moving out of their own home before. They would usually eat their prey and then remain there for their next meal that would come to them voluntarily to avenge their fallen comrades.

But...nobody had attacked the nest. Which meant there was no reason to suddenly move.

"Captain?"

"Sorry. I was just thinking on what to do."

Vryn lowered his hand as he walked to her, since she had stood a good feet away from him.

"We'll continue the operation was planned. We'll stick together though rather than split up. It's safer if we are all together."

Vryn gave the woman a small smile. "Don't worry, these Stray Devils will be gone in no time, and we can all go home and have a drink. We've dealt with worse before."

She smiled back and nodded. "Yeah...but, something seems really wrong. I personally suggest we retreat and regroup with another team, like Team Gabriel or Michael. We can really use the help of Dulio or Griselda. Heck, we can even use Ethan and Indra's help despite their lack of uniqueness. Those two are crafty and would be able to help us out in these unusual Stray Nests."

Vryn shook his head. "Sadly, we don't have the luxury of being around such legendary figures. [Stormbringer] Dulio and Griselda are simply too out of our world to help us on something too trivial. And the "Dynamic Duo" are probably off doing their own thing."

He reassured her as he patted her shoulder. "If two young exorcists can pull off more extreme and dangerous missions than what we currently have, a B-rank mission, then we should be ashamed of our selves. Team Gabriel has dealt with S-rank missions with far less than what we have. Heck, Ethan and Indra themselves with only the two of team managed to take down a SS-rank demon."

She attempted to smile at Vryn's own attempt to reassure her.

"Yes...you are right. We have more experience than both of Ethan and Indra. We've had years, they've only had months."

The older male nodded. "Exactly. Experience outranks everything."

They walked forward, heading back to the direction that the female came from. "Now, let's rendezvous with the rest of the team and take down these Strays."

* * *

The night was dark and cold in Europe.

Snow fell gently from the sky as it coated the ground to turn it into a soft white pillow.

The ground cracked as two pairs of feet crushed the snow. The upper of their sneakers became slightly damp as the wetness of the snow sapped through the material unfit for winter.

"I'll never become used to this weather."

The first of the pair was a young female blonde with sky blue eyes sighed. She looked up at the beautiful night sky, the stars shining brightly above her and the person she was walking with.

Unlike the young blonde who held nothing in her hands, the person that was walking beside her held a couple bags of what seemed to be groceries inside. Bags of vegetables and meat were inside, as well as a variety of fruits.

"At least you don't have to walk in the snow while carrying this stuff." The person walking beside her sighed. He was also a blonde with grey eyes and a mole underneath his eye. His arms seemed to be straining underneath the weight of carrying the rather heavy groceries.

"Well, I can't get my arms tired, can I?"

She smiled at him as she flexed the arms hidden underneath her white cloak. While the male wasn't able to see her arms since it was underneath the rather loose and large exorcist cloak she donned, he knew that she was actually flexing her arm.

"How is it possible for you to feel tired?" The male sighed.

"Same way its possible for you to somehow feel exhaustion from carrying those bags." The girl smiled as she stopped, patting his arm. She smirked slyly as she lightly stroked his biceps, tracing the form of his arm.

"What are you doing?" He narrowed his grey eyes at her as she took a step back.

"Nothing!" She giggled as she skipped ahead.

He sighed as he followed her reluctantly. They did live in the same house after all, there was no way he would be able to avoid her unless he decided to just leave the house he lived in.

They walked quietly together as she slowed down so she can walk beside him.

"Jeanne, aren't you from Europe? What did you mean by not getting used to this weather?" The male cocked his head to the side as he started another conversation with her.

"Ah...about that." The newly named Jeanne scratched her cheek in embarrassment. "I just don't like snow. I can take rain and super humid days, but I can never seem to deal with snowy days. I just dislike snow."

"Well, at least you are with me right now." The boy smiled down at her.

"H-huh?!" Jeanne's face was red as she turned her head so fast she almost got whiplash.

"It would be lonely walking along this road myself. I'm glad I at least have someone I can talk to while carrying out what Xenovia should've done." He sighed. "How does Xenovia forget to buy ingredients if she is the one who eats the most out of everyone in the household?"

Jeanne's face was still a bright red. "W-well, Xenovia has been training harder ever since her mission at Japan. It's expected something as trivial as buying food would slip her mind if she was training with **Durandal: Peerless Sword**, which must be exhausting to wield. I take it you've heard about it?" She paused. "The mission to Japan I mean, not the sword." She chuckled slightly at the thought of the boy she was walking alongside not knowing what Durandal was.

The boy hid the hurt inside of his eyes as a guilty feeling rang in his chest. He remembered the nightmare he had suffered under the control of Freed Sellzen's **Excalibur: Nightmare**. He quickly looked away from her, but it wasn't as if she would notice the guilt eating at him. She was too busy trying to control her blush upon such surprising words from him.

"Yeah. I heard about it. Apparently Gabriel-sama and Satan worked together to fight off Kokabiel."

"I know!" She turned around, with her fists pumped up. "Can you believe such a forbidden alliance was formed by them? To think an Angel and a Devil worked together to fight off a Fallen Angel, when the Devil was the enemy of both the Angel and the Fallen. I wonder what could have happened for Gabriel to side with _the_ King of Devils?"

The boy shrugged as he struggled to block out the memories of the faithful fight. He didn't want to remember the events of that day. Whenever he did he would remember what he had seen within his nightmare.

"I don't know." He attempted to play off the question. "Maybe they have a common goal?"

He chuckled nervously as within his mind, he told himself it was a pure and simple truth. He wasn't lying when he said that maybe Gabriel and Satan had a common goal.

"That's ridiculous." Of course, Jeanne disputed that. After all, she was an exorcist who _wasn't_ on the mission to Japan, dubbed the "Excalibur Theft" incident by the Church. Even he would have trouble believing his own words if he wasn't there himself. "How can a pure Seraph like Gabriel-sama share the same goal as a monster?"

The boy shrugged once again. "I don't know. But I can't find any other reason for them becoming allies."

Jeanne huffed. "You always say the weirdest things Indra."

The finally named Indra shrugged. "You can choose whether to believe me or not. I will believe in whatever I say myself."

Jeanne's blue eyes looked at him in concern. "Are you sure you are okay? You sound...different, almost as if you are completely certain with your outlandish presumptions about the Excalibur Theft. You weren't even an exorcist until months ago, where you quickly rose through the exorcist ranks into Griselda's team."

It sounded as if Jeanne wanted to confirm Indra's story herself, so similar to the way the Devil himself seemed to be confirming his own story with himself talking to Grayfia.

Indra sighed as he confirmed Jeanne's story of him. "Yes...I was only an exorcist recently."

She gave a radiant smile at him. "Wow! I actually managed to get it right!"

She skipped ahead.

Indra sighed as he attempted to palm his face, only to realize he still held onto the multiple bags of groceries. He cursed as he proceeded to chase after Jeanne to make sure she didn't get too far ahead of him.

He meant it when he said it would be lonely walking himself in the snow.

* * *

"We're back!"

"We?"

The blue haired girl with green bangs came out of the living room into the little hallway at the entrance where guests and the ones living in the home would leave their shoes. Her amber eyes blinked upon seeing the pair struggling to take off their shoes.

"Oh! Jeanne, I didn't know you'll be coming with Indra."

"We kind of ran into each other." Indra picked up the bags he put back down to take off his shoes. "Because you know, _someone_ forgot to buy the food needed for dinner. Especially when that certain someone eats more than everyone in the household combined."

The girl flushed as she narrowed her eyes at Indra. "I admit, it was my mistake for forgetting something so 'simple'. _But_..." She looked at him in triumph as she purposely paused so Indra could raise his eyebrow at the next thing she was going to say. "At least I did not forget to put the bokken back correctly in the dojo. That is something much more simple."

"Actually, if I remember correctly, I won our duel. And the rules are the loser puts away all equipment."

The girl flushed even darker as she began to sputter and attempt to think of something to say. She had indeed lost their match, but she had told Griselda that she had won simply because she didn't want to put away everything. Everyone had practiced together that day, hence even more to put away than usual.

She paled as Indra walked past her and whispered. "Nice try Xenovia."

"Is that right Xenovia?"

The now named Xenovia turned sheet white as she stiffened, Jeanne walking past her giggling as they stepped around the young woman channeling killing intent towards the now lone young exorcist.

"H-hai Griselda-sama." Xenovia weakly said as she spoke in Japanese instead of English to her caretaker.

Indra chuckled as Jeanne joined his side once again as he stopped by the fridge. Jeanne leaned against the counter, her cloak still covering her entire body. "So...about you-"

They heard a loud crash as something broke within Griselda's chase of Xenovia.

Jeanne put her fingers together as she pursed her lips to think of something to say, before shaking her head. "-Ah, nevermind."

Indra shrugged as he neatly, but quickly put the vegetables and meat away into their respective spots of the fridge, with the meat being placed in the freezer atop of the fridge. They didn't have enough time to go get fresh meat almost everyday. They would only be able to go once every couple of weeks due to all of their busy schedules.

"L-leave out the potatoes and carrots."

Indra rose an eyebrow at Jeanne. "Curry today?"

Her face was still flushed at the question she was about to ask him and she continued to stutter as she continued to talk to the one she had a slight interest in despite all of his coldness. "Y-yes."

She turned away from him as she attempted to gather herself. She cursed, for some reason no matter what she tried, she was always unable to hold a normal conversation with him. She didn't know if it was because of her and her awkwardness, or because of him and his silence whenever the conversation wasn't anything serious.

He dropped them at the counter. "Here."

She nodded. "Can you help me though?"

He raise one of his eyebrows.

"To cook the rice, so I can work on the meal prep right away instead of wasting time on cooking the rice." It was both a lie and a truth. She just wanted to be around him, his cold presence giving her comfort, and it was truth because she was actually pretty hungry. She couldn't want an extra five minutes, which is the time it would've taken her to wash the rice and put it in the pot after it was boiling.

He nodded as he took out a metal bowl to put the rice in to wash. Jeanne took out the cutting board and the knife, and began cutting the potatoes and carrots. She blinked as she realized that she was missing something, however she waited for Indra to finish washing the rice first.

"Indra, can you take out the onions? I forgot about them."

He gave a grunt as he set down the bowl.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he straightened back up after leaning down to obtain the forgotten vegetable.

"I'll be leaving now there is something I have to do."

Jeanne nodded. "Thank you for your help."

She turned to watch his back as he retreated further into the house, where all of their bedrooms were located. In the background she heard yet another loud crash from who she assumed was Xenovia and Griselda who were still playing a game of cat and mouse.

She gave a small smile, glad she was assigned onto this specific exorcist team.

* * *

"You're back."

Indra spotted the dark brown haired male with dark brown eyes. His name was Ethan Kichirou Sakamoto, and he joined the exorcists around the same time that he himself had joined the exorcists, only a few days after.

He had quickly risen in the ranks of the exorcists, extremely similar to himself, once again. Both Ethan and Indra had went from first-year exorcists, to apart of one of the strongest exorcist teams within a few months, which held greatly admired members of the exorcist force, such as Griselda Quarta, the strongest female exorcist, and Xenovia Quarta, the adopted daughter of Griselda who was a natural wielder of **Durandal: Peerless Sword**.

"What did you expect to happen? For me to run away?" Indra scoffed. "Big chance of that happening."

Ethan chuckled. "Yeah you told me. You are here in Europe to save someone." He rose one of his eyebrows. "But you never told me who or where."

"That isn't important. What _is_ important is why you are in my room."

Indeed, the brown-haired male that looked around his early twenties was waiting inside of Indra's room, almost as if he wasn't concerned about being "caught" doing something suspicious.

Ethan shrugged. "I was simply waiting." His brown eyes turned sharp.

Indra was never able to get over how Ethan's eyes were basically like a sword. Sometimes it was sheathed, hiding all of his emotions, other times, it was drawn, able to pierce your thoughts and emotions.

"We have to head out soon. There is another Stray Devil colony."

Indra rose an eyebrow. "Another one? Where do you think all of these Strays are coming from?"

Ethan shrugged. "I don't know. But this one is unusually strong. According to the reports, they were able to drive back even mid-tier exorcists. The entire exorcist team sent to eradicate them never returned. It was a small group of exorcist, but they were all on the verge of becoming high-tier exorcists, just a few steps away. Captain Vryn and his team to be specific."

Indra cursed. He had only seen Captain Vryn a few times during his short time as an exorcist, but the man was _strong_. According to the exorcist databases, he had been with the same team for the past couple of years, with him being the only high-class exorcist, and they had not failed a single mission. All of his members were capable of each defeating a mid-class Devil _on their own_ due to the way they specifically trained.

Just like how his current team had their own individual training different from all other teams, such as Team Michael, led by the wielder of Zenith Tempest.

His team was led by Griselda Quarta, the strongest female exorcist, who was complimented by fellow strong and formidable exorcists.

"Not even a single trance of Captain Vryn?"

"None. The only reason why we knew that they were all killed was because the colony moved locations. We investigated their former nest, and we were only able to find the bodies of his team."

"You personally were apart of this investigation?"

Ethan nodded. "Yes, so this isn't just some bullshit made up by the Church like half of the missions. This is _real_. There really is a colony, and they did just wipe out one of the better teams out there besides us and Team Michael, and a few more."

Indra sighed. He finally sat down on his bed, facing Ethan who sat at his desk chair.

Something was wrong with Ethan's report. He had said that he was apart of the investigation, and yet, earlier he had said according to the report, rather than from his own eyes.

Indra pushed it away from his mind. Ethan was a professional. He was just as quick as him to rise in the ranks. There was no reason for him to hide anything on a crucial mission that was able to even overcome _the_ Vryn Canmore.

The young blonde male put his head into his hands. He let out a sigh. There were so many missions during these past few months, that he wasn't able to do what he truly wanted to do in Europe. It was almost as if something was preventing him from proceeding with his original intentions, keeping him away from something that would change him.

But that was _wrong_. Meeting her again wouldn't change him.

Indra gave out another sigh. "When will we have to leave? And who is coming taking on the mission."

"Only us."

Indra blinked. "Wait, that's it? Only us five?"

Ethan nodded grimly. "They say they would have paired us with Team Michael, but they themselves are currently on a mission. The power of [The Stormbringer] Dulio Gesualdo would've been invaluable on this mission. The power of Irina Shidou would've also been irreplaceable, but she's been missing ever since the Excalibur Theft mission. Griselda said that she was captured by Kokabiel, but even after Kokabiel mysteriously disappeared, Irina was no where to be found either. Nobody has been able to find her. The power of her Longinus would have easily allowed us to defeat these Strays."

Indra fought to keep himself from showing anything after Ethan mentioned Irina. He knew where she was, and he could easily retrieve her. The problem was she didn't want to go back to the Church.

He didn't blame her. He would've want to go back either if he found his meaning to life. She was back in Kuoh, spending time with the person she had grown strong for. She was having the time of her life, being with her love.

He didn't have that privilege. Nobody else did. She and Issei were lucky. He was still searching on what little free time he had for the location of his own meaning of life.

"All we have is Griselda, Xenovia, Jeanne, you...and myself." Indra sighed, doubt seeping into his voice. "Xenovia doesn't have full control of **Durandal** just yet, and Griselda is still injured from our last mission. Neither you or I have remarkable weapons that can change the ride of battle, and Jeanne's Blade Blacksmith doesn't even have Balance Breaker yet. How can they expect us to take it down? Do they not know our own situation?"

Ethan stood and patted Indra on his shoulder. "Remember Indra. We made it through worse times before. Remember back when Jeanne didn't even have her Sacred Gear activated? And when both Xenovia and Griselda were injured badly?"

The blonde sighed. Ethan was right. They had made it through worse times before.

But the difference was, the difficulty of their task. Back then it was only a single Stray that was relatively weak, not even able to defeat any low-class Devil. This time, they were faced with a beast that was capable of defeating an entire squad of well-trained and coordinated exorcists. And not just a single beast, _multiple_. An entire nest of Strays that knew how to move out of their nest when they were attacked, leaving no room for reconnaissance.

"Yeah. You're right." Indra nodded in agreement. "It's just...Captain Vryn was such a strong exorcist. For him to be taken down so easily is just...madness. Maybe I'm getting worried for nothing."

Ethan chuckled. "It sounded like it. Look. We may be short on powerful members, but each of us are capable on our own. Just because this squad no longer has Irina doesn't mean we can't do it without her Longinus. That's how its been for the past six months."

Indra rose his eyebrow. "You sound as if you've been been on the battlefield with her before."

Ethan froze. He turned impossibly still as his eyes seemed to darken.

Indra blinked, but when he did, Ethan was back to normal.

"I haven't." He was stiff, showing signs of uncertainty and nervousness. "I just...heard rumors of her strength and how she used to apart of Griselda's team."

Indra continued to look at Ethan in concern and confusion. Something wasn't right with his fellow comrade.

They both snapped out of the moment when they heard a knock on the door.

"Indra? Dinner is ready."

Had it really been that long? Usually it takes at least an hour to get all the food ready. Have him and Ethan really been talking that long? It certainly didn't feel like an hour, but maybe it's because he couldn't believe the report he had just been told.

Or maybe Jeanne just needed help with setting the table early?

"We'll be right out."

Ethan shot Indra a look of horror as Indra mentioned "we", meaning there was someone in the room beside himself.

"A-ah!" Jeanne's flustered voice carried through the door. "I-I'll be in the kitchen then. You can f-finish up with Ethan."

"There is nothing going on!" Ethan stood as he pointed at the door, almost as if he were wishing Jeanne couldn't see his face of anger. "I am a _perfectly_ straight male! Stop your delusions blonde!"

They heard the hurried footsteps retreat from the door.

"Great. Now you painted it even worse. You just _had_ to say 'we'."

"I don't see how that's a big deal." Indra narrowed his eyes at his fellow male.

Ethan sighed. "Man you really are clueless about this type of stuff. Come, let's eat. And...forget what just happened."

* * *

Indra sat alone on the highest floor of their home. He stared up at the stars that shined brightly over them.

He blinked slowly, his grey eyes full of exhaustion, yet determination. He was _tired_ of waiting. He wanted to meet her again. He wanted to find the person he had left behind unknowingly, but would've sacrificed everything for her to be in his current place.

He would have died for her if he had known that she was still alive. But he didn't. He had _abandoned_ her.

Just like his nightmares had stated. He could've saved her all those years ago if he had just been stronger, less _scared_.

"Indra?"

He broke out of his thoughts at the sound of Jeanne's voice.

His grey eyes looked at her as his head tilted slightly. Jeanne was slightly more clingy than he would have liked. She always stayed around him and attempted to be the best person for him.

He just wanted...silence. He wanted to be by himself right now.

Despite this, he felt something wish for a companion inside of his heart. He wanted to feel wanted, and a part of him was yearning for the connection he had been lacking ever since he made it out of _that_ place alive.

"Hey." He made a smile, his effort waning as he was steadily getting more and more tired. With every passing day, his energy was slowly going lower.

"Why are you still up?" She took in his position on the railing of the rooftop, casually looking over the dark outlines of the trees of the forest surrounding their home, no concern of unfortunately falling off such a height. It wasn't as if he would be able to save himself from such a height, but Jeanne didn't know about that certain part of him.

Indra offered a sad smile and an exhausted shrug. He didn't wish to disclose his reasoning with her. He didn't trust her enough to tell her about his past. Hell, he didn't even trust Ethan, and he's spent the most time with Ethan in the entire team.

"Just thinking about some new information on our next mission." He decided to give her part of the reason why he was still up. He really was thinking about the Stray nest they were being sent to eliminate.

"New mission?" Jeanne cocked her head. "We have a new one already? But Xenovia isn't ready with Durandal, and Griselda isn't well yet."

Indra nodded. "That is the exact thing I noted to Ethan, but the Church doesn't care. We are the only team besides Team Michael that can take on this mission, but Dulio is currently busy."

Jeanne frowned. "Indra..." She paused as she looked out at the surrounding forest.

Indra blinked, feeling even more uncomfortable than before. Her pause made it obvious that she was going to ask a serious question that she was afraid of asking. The most obvious reason was because she assumed he was going to judge her.

He was judging her for her lack of confidence in asking him the question.

"Why did you join the Church?"

Indra blinked in confusion at the odd question. His head turned so his grey eyes could lock onto her sky blue. His apparent confusion must have shown on his face as she proceeded to stutter and explain her meaning.

"I-I mean, I've never once seen you praise God. You don't follow the same exorcist codes as the rest of the exorcists in the Vatican. Heck, I've never even seen you pick up and read a Bible. You seem to have this determination to attain something you can see, but it isn't with the Church. Any of us in this team can see that. You are doing something for your own selfish reasons."

Her voice broke. "I've spent six months with you Indra. And yet, I still don't know why you joined the Church if you don't even see yourself as an exorcist. I don't want you to die because you don't follow God's teachings. Even the higher ups know you aren't doing this for the good of God. I've seen the way they look at you when you give your reports. They _judge_ you. They even call you-"

"I do it for someone close to me." Indra interrupted her rant. "I didn't join the Church for my selfish reason. I joined the exorcists...I joined Team Gabriel simply so that I can save someone."

He narrowed his eyes at her, and she took a step back, suddenly afraid of him.

"Is saving someone close in your heart so horrible? Am I selfless for wanting to save someone? Or am I selfish for using the Church to gain information to her whereabouts to save her?"

Jeanne seemed shaken at his aggressive words and tone full of spite and distaste.

He didn't hate her for asking the question and reminding him of his worthlessness. He hated himself for his inability to save her all those years ago. If only he had been stronger he could have saved her and he wouldn't have to suffer in this hell he found himself stuck in.

He felt a pang of guilt inside of his heart at her look. She feared him, and she should be afraid of him. Even he didn't know how much longer he can take with the guilt eating his heart. He had been carrying this burden for months.

He felt a second pull at his heart, but he knew what this one was. It was something of his that had been begging to be let out. It was just as _he_ had said with his cryptic words those months ago. His sword that had manifested in the battle was his hope, yet also his despair. It carried his emotions, it would bring him victory at the cost of bitterness.

"I...I'll be going back in." She turned away from him, and her voice cracked. Indra looked away from her as she quickly stepped away. "Have a good night Indra."

He heard the door close. Only after a few seconds pass did he finally mutter, "Good night Jeanne."

He sighed, his shoulders sagging as he looked up at the moon above him. His grey eyes shone with a bit of regret at his words towards his fellow blonde, before it sharpened like a blade.

"**Excalibur: Morgan**."

He felt the blade vibrate at the call of its name. It responded to him, almost eager to be recognized by its wielder. He let out a small smile, something he hadn't done often, and muttered.

"Calm down...I am just checking to see if you are still here."

It's ecstatic vibration slowed, but it still shook with anticipation.

"I can sense I need you soon." Indra clenched the invisible hilt, unable to summon it forth otherwise its immense pressure would immediately alert Griselda. He didn't wish to explain to the rest of the team about why he held such a powerful _sinful_ weapon.

He owed Griselda for allowing him to join her team. She knew of his reasons, and she knew of his true nature, and yet she still willingly accepted his request to join after he had flown to Europe with them.

He would ask for permission after this mission to take a temporary leave to find more information. He had a vague idea on where the Holy Sword Project had taken place, but he would have to look dozens of miles. He didn't have time for that.

He would find the specific location and free her from her prison.

"Tosca...I'm coming."

* * *

**End Arc 2 Prologue**

**Begin Arc 2: GodSlayer**

* * *

_A path that leads to despair, yet full of hope._

_To become something mortals cannot hope to fathom._

_The slayer of an ancient God._

* * *

**Arc 2 Chapter One is finished! Short chapter, but that's because it's just an intro, not an actual chapter.**

**Hope you guys are all excited as me for the next Arc. My updates will most likely be even more delayed and inconsistent, but I'll be trying my best to put out chapters.**

**In case you guys are confused, this Arc is _not_ focusing on Issei/Satan, Irina, and Gabriel. Rather, this Arc is focusing on Indra, or Yuuto Kiba, as well as Team Gabriel, which consists of Griselda, Xenovia, Ethan, Jeanne, and Indra. **

**There will be small snippets of the old Arc 1 cast in this Arc, but it will be mainly focusing on the exorcists. There _will_ however, be _one_ Arc 1 character coming back in the middle of this Arc, along with another OC. Any guesses?**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed reading, and hope you guys review. I welcome constructive criticism. That doesn't mean I will listen to everything you guys criticize about, but I will read and take account of your concerns/flaws of this story. I will try to patch up plot holes as the story goes on, but I'm due to make some errors.**

**That's all for now. Until the next chapter.**

**-Houvdon**

**Next Chapter: Team Gabriel**


	13. Team Gabriel

**Midnight Sun**

**Arc 2: GodSlayer**

**Chapter 13**

**Team Gabriel**

* * *

_"Ethan?"_

_"Don't talk. Just stay here with me, yeah?"_

_"Love...you."_

_"I regret not loving you back, Sylvia. I'm sorry. Maybe next time?"_

_"...Warm."_

_"Am I? I'm glad. Maybe in our next life, we can hold each other more."_

* * *

The sun beamed through his curtains, getting into his eyes.

His eyes sluggishly opened as he blinked, as if closing his eyes will cause the sun to disappear. He wouldn't mind if it had disappeared. Sure it was important for the world, but he despised how it always seemed to wake him up before his body wanted to be woken up.

He groaned as he turned over so the sun would be on his back rather than in his eyes. It was too early to leave his bed.

Despite all of their money, they still didn't use the heater overnight to keep them warm when they woke up. There was no need to save money on their bills if their entire estate was provided by the Seraphim. Being one of the most renown teams for the past few months had those perks.

He felt a vibration. He was about to reach for the phone he was sure he had set to silent, before blinking in confusion.

His phone was still, yet he still felt a vibration.

"Oh."

He had woken up now, and had realized what the strange sensation was.

"Calm **Excalibur: Morgan**."

The sword hidden away had stopped moving wildly. It had assumed that because of his words the previous night, he would decide to use it as soon as possible.

That wasn't the case. He was only willing to use it if the enemies really were that powerful. He wasn't willing to showcase such a twisted existence to the world else absolutely necessary.

Despite his sword being everything to him, it was also _nothing_ to him. It was everything he had wished for, but at the same time, it was everything he had rejected from that faithful day.

He sighed. There was no going back to sleep. His own weapon had woken him up just like an alarm clock. How strange of a metaphor to use, comparing one of the strongest weapons to ever exist within this single World, to something so ordinary even young kids use.

He slipped out of the comfort of his bed, and his bare feet touched the cold wooden floor. He slipped on some fluffy white sandals Jeanne thought would be a good idea for everyone to have in cold weathers like these. He would never admit it to her face, but she was right. He would rather look silly than have his toes getting frostbite.

It was an exaggeration, but his toes really were cold after getting out of his bed. He was glad that there were no windows open in the house otherwise he would have to suffer the cold wind just to close it.

He sighed. He quickly changed from his comfortable sleeping clothing which consisted of a normal loose cotton short sleeve and a pair of loose pants into normal casual clothing with a white shirt and black pants. He didn't feel the need to dress up.

There was no need to when according to Ethan, they were to start their Stray Hunt today. He would need loose and comfortable clothing so he can easily put on his exorcist armor when he needed to.

He refused to fight without proper equipment. He didn't know why some exorcists would fight with the oversized and loose exorcist robes. It was far better to wear the armor they made. While the armor may really just be shin guards, gauntlets, and a thin chestplate that one will just put on over the spandex under-suit, it was still much better than having absolutely nothing or the female version, the tight-battle suits. He didn't know why they were so tight without much armor.

He walked out of his room and down the stairs, smelling breakfast on the way to being finished up.

He knew who was cooking. She was the only one in their household that _can_ cook besides Griselda. But Griselda herself refused to wake up early in the morning. Unfitting of an exorcist of her caliber that seemed to be of the upmost strict of stricts, but she really was not a morning person.

He wasn't sure how to address her after their talk on the rooftop the previous night. He didn't wish to be awkward around her, but it would be hard to have things the way they were before.

She knew that he wasn't an exorcist because of God's teachings. He was an exorcist just so he can use the Church. He had admitted to her, one of the most devoted to God due to her blood lineage, that he was not a true follower of God.

It wasn't as if he was even able to look at the Bible or utter His name.

It was amazing how she retained her ancestor devotion to God even after her terrible fate.

"Good morning."

He decided to go for the "Second Turn" approach. He would let her start the conversation.

She turned around in shock, almost dropping her spatula. She glanced at him in uncertainty, before muttering, "Good morning."

Silence ensued afterwards.

Eventually, it got to the point where she was forced to turn around so she can concentrate on breakfast again.

Indra stood there, not knowing what to say. He was never great at these type of confrontations for when he went to school in Japan, nobody had ever approached him. He was "unapproachable" to both genders alike.

Here however, they willing spoke to him. He was unsure on how to start talking to them for he had never experienced anything like this before.

Now, he was back to where he started. Unsure of how to talk to them.

"What...is for breakfast?" He tried.

"Just pancakes with bacon."

She poured more batter, making much more servings than any normal family or group of five would eat. The reason being was because each one of them would normally eat just as much a normal human couple would eat, perhaps even a family of three.

They needed the food for energy for later in the day. Jeanne liked to believe that God's blessing allowed them to keep their fast metabolism, for anyone else that would eat the same volume as them would quickly turn bloated.

The reason why he didn't get bloated was for a different reason than theirs. After all, it was relatively difficult for Devils to gain any sort of body mass after their reincarnation. They were stuck in eternal youth, the same age they were reincarnated as. The only way they were able to change their age was if they were powerful enough to do so with magic.

It was difficult, having to deal with questions during his time at Kuoh on how he never changed. While other people his age grew taller or thicker, Indra had not changed at all.

It was different now. After having attained the power of **Excalibur: Morgan**, his power had shot up exponentially to almost impossible levels for a Devil at his age. While most of his dark aura was not from him, but rather the twisted existence that was somehow a _sword_, he was still able to adjust his age.

His sword was so similar to Satan's **Dusk Breaker**. Both were twisted existences, never meant to exist within the world they were living in, yet still somehow took physical form and forced themselves to exist.

He stepped forward and leaned against the counter, simply staring at her as she continued to make breakfast.

He was able to notice the little things about her. The way her cheeks flushed with how he was looking at her. He knew he was the cause of her flustered state despite his outburst the previous night. It was a miracle how she didn't ignore him for his harsh words.

Her cheeks were a light pink as she finished making the rest of breakfast with silence between them.

"Help me set the plates."

He knew that his dark aura was engulfing her, amplified by the reawakening of **Excalibur: Morgan**. His Devil eyesight was able to see his own aura in the reflection of the window, suffocating the room in its intoxicating presence.

He can feel his sword vibrating in the pocket dimension he had left it in, and he attempted to calm it down, laying a mental hand on it.

Jeanne wasn't able to see his aura because her eyes were not blessed by the Seraphim.

"Sorry Jeanne, but I need to borrow _Indra_."

A new voice was heard in the kitchen, and the two young adults turned around to see Griselda. Her blue eyes blazed with confusion and anger. She held documents within her hand, but Indra knew what she was furious about had _nothing_ to do with whatever was in her hand.

Those were reports of Vryn Canmore and his inability to capture the Stray Devil. There was nothing in the file that related to her direct anger at him. She had merely grabbed them to cover up what she was truly angered about.

"A-ah, hai Griselda-dono." Jeanne bowed to her and she took the large plate of pancakes to the table and set breakfast by herself.

"You." She jabbed her finger at Indra. "Follow me."

* * *

She locked the door to her room, pressing her palm against the doorknob. A blinding seal covered the knob before fading away from existence, hiding in between the planes of reality and the origin of all matter, the _**Dimensional Gap**_. She then pressed her palm against the wall, and a seal stretched around the entire room in a multi-dimensional way, a single bright seal stretching to cover every inch of the wall, before fading away similar to its smaller counterpart.

She threw the document files onto the desk, discarding them for they had no other use for either of them. Both had already seen and memorized the contents.

"Speak." They stood facing each other, his height over her causing her to look slightly less intimidating, but her angered eyes covered more height than Indra could ever hope to have. "Why?"

"Look, I know you're mad about-"

"Don't speak to me in that way _Yuuto Kiba_." She stressed his name out. "You will speak to me as your superior and answer my questions directly. Why is your aura back to its darkened state? What happened?"

The Knight of Rias Gremory sighed. He ran his hand through his hair and thought about his next words.

One wrong statement might have him kicked out of Griselda's team and sent straight back to Japan. He didn't know what he would do if he wasn't able to find Tosca. Rias would never let him back to Europe. He had to sneak away from his own master with the help of the two people he never thought he would ask.

"I called upon **Excalibur: Morgan**. I didn't know if I would need its help against this Stray Devil. I wanted to awaken it so I wouldn't have to do so in battle where it would take time."

Her blue eyes pierced Kiba's soul.

"Why would you think you need the power of such an existence? You know just as much as I that it _shouldn't_ exist. Even the **[Personification of Evil]** acknowledged the mistake your _weapon_ is."

Power rippled from her words at the mention of the former King of Devils. They felt his presence from merely saying his name. Both of them shivered, not used to being in his dominating presence after being away for several months.

Griselda paused, waiting for the sudden change in the air to disappear before continuing her interrogation. "Just because Captain Vryn was slain in combat does _not_ mean I will allow you to use such a weapon within the company of _my_ team. I am not risking their lives simply because _you_ are not strong enough to manage without it."

Kiba gritted his teeth. "I _am_ apart of your team _Master_. In case you've forgotten as well, I _climbed_ the ranks of the exorcists. I've been rewarded with joining your team after my accomplishments in such a short time. They gave me a _choice_. I could have chosen to join **[StormBringer]** Dulio because he is my best chance of knowing how truly to become a Champion of Alaya, but instead, I chose to join your team because of everything you've done for me. You allowed me to come to Europe, and you vouched for me to become an exorcist. My own efforts is what allowed me to gain such a large reputation, _not_ your words."

Her blue eyes blazed with fury. "Are you really that self-centered? Because of _me_, you were even given a chance of becoming who you are. I _made_ the exorcist named Indra. They knew you were a Devil, and they only allowed you in because I, the Queen of Gabriel, reminded them of my status above theirs. Yuuto Kiba, you are standing here, able to pursue your dream because an Angel gave their very enemy a chance."

Kiba stepped closer so their faces were almost touching, Griselda having to tilt her face upwards so she can continue to look into his eyes.

"I am a Knight of Gremory. Nothing will change that. You gave me a second chance in life, but _my_ efforts gave _you_ a second chance in life. My suffering, my despair, my sorrow gave birth to the very thing you told me _not_ to use. Because of my **Excalibur: Morgan**, we were saved in the fight against Kokabiel. Remember this, **Satan** would have lost had it not been for the twisted existence that chose me as the wielder."

He felt the sword come to life, and he knew Griselda felt it as well. Her blue eyes shined as her irises turned golden. Her fingers twitched and he knew she was about to reflexively create a light spear in opposition to such a dark aura.

They continued to stare at each other, each with such anger the other should have recoiled, but neither stepped down. Both were resolute in their arguments, each with their own belief they were correct.

She spoke out in a low tone, almost scolding him. "If I cannot stop you from awakening it, know that I will send you back to Japan if you dare to use it without my personal permission. If anyone tells you to use it and you do so, I will not tolerate your existence any longer. I will not approve of your operations in my team anymore, and you will not be allowed to search for Tosca on your free time."

She didn't step away until Kiba growled at her, "You cannot stop me from searching for her."

"I know I can't." She pointed at the documents. "But missions can. You know that any time you step out of the line, I have to convince the higher ups of the Church to keep you in my team? They can hardly tolerate a Devil being better than their own believers."

"I admire you." Kiba sighed. "You are strong. But I do not admire the Griselda Quarta that is willing to weaken her own exorcists for no reason but her own belief that their weapon of choice is unjust. I am willing to follow to battle the woman that admired my own passion and determination to save one other than oneself. I am not willing to follow the woman who is reacting selfishly because the power of such a weapon terrifies her in her inability to control such a powerful source."

She sighed as she turned around, her back facing Kiba for a few moments. She turned her head to look over her shoulder. "Indra, do _not_ under any circumstance use that weapon unless I deem it necessary. I do not wish for the sword to cause any mishaps with reality if the full power is the same as **Dusk Breaker**. Only use it if I tell you to. It is unknown when exactly I will, it can be on this Stray Devil hunt and I was severely wrong accessing the threat, or it can be never. But know, if you were under the banner of Team Gabriel, I will only permit the use of **Excalibur: Morgan** if there is no other way to defeat the opposition."

Kiba relaxed when Griselda called him by his chosen exorcist name.

"I understand Master."

A shadow shifted from behind Kiba, neither of them sensing the movement.

* * *

"What did you guys talk about?"

Ethan and Indra sat down under a tree together.

"Nothing really. Just briefing about the mission." The Knight of Gremory lied through his teeth. He was used to lying, having done so for the past 6 months.

"I see. I thought she knew that I already told you about it?"

Indra shrugged. "I think she just wanted to double-check with me. Both me and you are still relatively new to the team, but you have the higher-ups' trust, while I don't. She probably doesn't trust me in this mission where the stakes are high. Every move we do matters. No matter the cost or how small the consequence is, we _cannot_ fuck up this mission. Team Gabriel no longer has the fire power it used to have in a Longinus user."

"Yeah..." Ethan stared up at the sky. "With the loss of a Longinus, it dramatically decreases how effective our team is. I don't blame her for doubting us. Even after everything, it's not the same as before."

He remembered the young referenced girl. They had never talked directly, he had only seen her once before at the battle of Kokabiel. She wasn't even conscious at the time and Hyoudou Issei's power became unlocked the moment he had seen her disgraced state.

Again, Ethan talked about her as if he had known her. At a passing glance, it seemed as if he was just well-aware of what she was, but the way Ethan talked was as if she and her had a personal connection.

The saddened look in his eye whenever he talked about the chestnut-haired girl proved Indra's thoughts. The two of them had a history, and it seemed like one that ended bitterly, with him regretting how it had turned out.

Indra decided to push for answers. "Ethan...you clearly know Irina. What happened between you two?"

It was a stretch, the two of them weren't that close. They were simply exorcists, they did not have any real bond besides training and fighting together. Most of their mission they weren't even paired together, with Griselda opting to put Xenovia with Indra and Jeanne with Ethan due to their's relatively similar fighting styles.

"Irina and I have a history. We became close by battle."

To say Indra was surprised that Ethan actually answered was an understatement. He was beyond surprised the mysterious male had bothered to even given an answer, a vague one even.

He felt a nagging feeling, telling him something didn't match up. But he ignored it. Ethan didn't have to be an exorcist to work alongside Irina. Ethan could have been apart of a separate group that cooperated with Team Gabriel for more than a few missions.

It also explained Ethan's quick rise to the highest of respected exorcists. He was already experienced with the Church's ways after fighting alongside many respected exorcists.

"I see..."

Ethan's eyes became clouded with emotion as he shut them.

"Let's go. Mission starts soon."

The sun was still high in the sky, almost noon. Their mission started early because they needed to track down the Stray. Today was the last day they had to kill the unknown Devil. There was no telling when it would move out of Europe. The location of Vryn's death was already at the edge of the border.

It was unsettling for a Devil to be so close to Holy Land, but it happened occasionally.

He felt another nagging feeling. Something wasn't quite right with the mission. He pushed the feeling aside.

"Yeah. Let's meet up with the rest of the team."

Indra stood up first, and held out his hand to help Ethan up. His dull eyes glanced at his hand, before accepting the gesture and allowing himself to be picked up. They stood together, the sun shining above them as they walked out from underneath the tree's shadow.

"Yeah...the team." Ethan muttered.

* * *

"First things first. Do not under _any _circumstance lower your guard now."

It was currently early afternoon, almost an hour since Indra and Ethan had their small talk underneath the tree at their base.

Griselda glanced at the tall trees surrounding them from where the road had ended. Caution tape and barrier were put in the middle of the black strip to prevent mortals from traveling any further. Due to the daylight, the forest was not as intimidating as it would have been at night, which Indra was thankful for.

Even if he tried to hide it, his Devil nature was overpowering at night, consuming him with power as he fought when his kind was strongest.

"I will relay this mission one final time. This Stray Devil is an unknown level, presumably high A-class because of its ability to take down Vryn Canmore. When we split into two groups, you are to not under any circumstances separate from your partner. That's just asking to become Devil food. Trust my commands, but most of all, trust each _other's_ judgements. If you guys _do_ find the Stray, do _not_ engage. Retreat and relay your location to us. Stay put. If the Stray moves from the location you report, follow it so it is just within eyesight. Do not go any closer than necessary."

"Griselda." Ethan spoke up.

Every one turned to the quiet male. His brown eyes blazed with such emotion, yet nobody was able to place exactly what his eyes shone with.

"Do I have permission to engage?"

They all knew Ethan was strong. Stronger than perhaps everyone in the team combined. Something rubbed off wrong as Xenovia gave out a sound of anger and Jeanne gave a sad sigh.

Indra knew why. Despite their months together, Ethan preferred to work alone. He had always made sure to go out of his way to work alone on mission. The first couple the entire team complained, but he had always triumphed over his enemy. Never had he ever failed a mission.

Griselda's blue eyes were hard as they glared at the young male.

"Ethan, for this mission, you'll _have_ to work with the team. I usually assign you with Jeanne and you always leave her behind."

Ethan glanced at the mentioned girl, not a single hint of regret in it. The blonde looked at him in sadness and understanding. She once acted like him in her old team before she was moved to Team Gabriel. She knew now she could accept help. She could accomplish things much smoother and faster if she would accept another person's help.

"So for today's mission you'll be assigned with Xenovia. Indra and Jeanne will work together."

Surprised flickered on everyone's face.

"Is there a reason for this sudden arrangement?" Xenovia asked with gritted teeth.

Indra was also taken by surprise at this sudden change. It was unlike Griselda to change the team and pairs. He and Xenovia had already built up chemistry in their fighting styles while Jeanne and Ethan...had not.

Griselda ignored Xenovia's question, and instead tilted her head to look at Ethan.

His brown eyes openly glared at Griselda, regarding her with distaste at her choice.

Indra didn't know why he despised working with others so much, and he didn't know why Ethan was acting this way towards Griselda. The two of them usually were on good terms and were very friendly with each other. So why was Ethan acting like such a bitch now?

"You put a _cripple_ with me so her death is on my hands?"

In that short message everyone knew Griselda's reasoning for the arrangement. It was no secret that Xenovia was unable to control Durandal effectively in combat. If Ethan would leave her behind, she would essentially be powerless deep within Devil territory.

This was the reason why Xenovia had sheathed Durandal within Invisible Air, a sheath made of pure wind that cloaked the powerful sword to make it invisible. It not only allowed Xenovia to fight opponents off guard by the lack of a visible weapon, but it also reduced Durandal's power significantly so Xenovia was able to wield it in combat.

Xenovia didn't know how to feel of the new development. Grieslda had basically used her powerlessness to prevent one of their own from going out of hand. She turned to protest but Griselda's apologetic eyes calmed her down.

Ethan shut his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath, before nodding. "Alright. Fine. I'll work with her."

"Remember this everyone."

They all faced the brightly lit forest, the sun just above the peaks of the trees. Xenovia clutched at her invisible sword, a brief golden glow taking shape before being covered instantly by a barrier of wind, almost like the seals Griselda had used on her room that had faded between reality and the **Dimensional Gap**.

Ethan's body relaxed, his brown eyes turning lidded as he gazed at the shadows. As one looked farther into the woods, the trees turned thicker and thicker, until all light was consumed by the thick leaves, leaving no traces of light. He gripped the sword that was thrown over his back, almost as if he were reminding himself it was there.

"_Nothing_ that lives in there makes it out alive."

Indra clenched his fists, his mind shifting as he looked out into the forest. His mind was flooded with flashbacks of what he had ran away from. What he had tried to save, and what he had managed to escape. It was his drive, and yet it was the cause of his despair. He remembered the feeling of helplessness as he weakly gazed up at the young red-haired girl, offering a hand and her help.

Jeanne closed her eyes as she cast a short prayer, praying for their mission's success. A feeling circled around the inside of the stomach, begging to be let out. To finally be free from its confinement. She pondered, maybe, just maybe, this mission would she let it free.

"Mission is a go."

In an instant, Team Gabriel vanished.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Short chapter, but I didn't want to go into the Stray Devil fight. It just didn't fit this chapter's frame. There isn't much stuff going on in this chapter so it's basically just filler lining up for Part 1 of GodSlayer. Part 2 of GodSlayer will _finally_ feature a familiar faces that have been missing since the beginning of this entire story. Until I have reached that point, GodSlayer will solely remain focused on Indra and Ethan, the two main characters of the Arc is you haven't realized it yet.**

**News flash. This series is focused on a variety of characters that'll eventually fit into the endgame. So small spoiler. Indra/Kiba and Ethan _are_ apart of the final picture of the story I have in mind. It is not focused only on Issei/Satan otherwise it'll simply become too boring in my opinion. Especially since we have already seen his power and had his chance to shine.**

**Don't get me wrong, he _will_ reappear as a major character because he is important to both the plot and many of the characters that are already introduced. But as of now, he isn't apart of Arc 2: GodSlayer because he is _currently doing his own project_ back at Japan if you want a canon explanation rather than an Author's note explanation.**

**Hopefully I can update more regularly as I get more into this Arc. Until then, I'll hope to see you guys next time.**

**-Houvdon**

**Next Chapter: Blades of the Deicide**


End file.
